transformers prime: Son of the beast
by electro prime
Summary: I was inspired by son of the stars by elehini prime what if onxy prime had a son
1. prologue

**Disclaimer I do not own anything in this story**

 **Authors note when i do (i have something to say).**

 **prologue**

 **location on cybertron before** **megatronus betrayal**

 **Normal pov**

"how was your day brother" asked solus prime

"Me and my mate morningslight finally have a son from primus, that i have been praying for sister" onyx prime" said.

Solus said really when can you let me see him and when can you bring him home and what is his name.

Onyx prime said His name is going to be starlight and I will let you see him when I bring him home but I do not know when I can bring him home.

I think I'll make him a necklace for now we will see as he gets older if he is anything like his uncle he may like some weapons but that can wait solus prime said back

Onyx prime said I think he will like that his colors are black and white, with dark and light blue and grey. What kind of weapons and how many?

Solus said I'm just thinking about a couple of them one will a shield and a hammer and maybe a sword that only he can wield so what do you think about that?

Onyx prime said I think he will like them.

Solus said Don't worry the sword will not be as powerful as the star saber.

That's good now how is your sparkmate doing sister.( sparkmates it's a like marriage only lifelong.)

* * *

 **Time skip three months later starlights coming home (cybertonians lifes are really long so three month are like three days to us this where Megatronus betrayed his brothers**

 **Onyx pov**

After three months i finaly get to bring my son home but in the months megatronus has started to get more violent I'm afraid that if he starts killing people that i will have to send my son off world for his own safety, Megatronus has started getting jealous of starlight but i hope I'm wrong.

I walked into solus's work shop carrying My little starlight, he was sleeping in my arms he was so cute.

Hey sister do you thing you pull yourself away from your work for a little bit i said.

Solus said why i have work to do.

Okey but i will leave but you will miss your nephew i said

3

2

Wait for it

1

"What! he's here why did you not tell me i just finished His gifts Solus said.

Sister be quite starlight is sleeping which is why i need a favor sister i said

"Oh and what is that." Solus prime said

"I need you to make me something for starlight.". onyx said.

"Oh what" solus said

A pod that can get into space i fear that megatronus has been getting more violent so just in case i want you to make him that. Onyx said

"Ok i will, oh and here is his necklace and it is simple a string of gold with gray and dark blue predacon symbol and with a black and light blue prime symbol on it and for starlights colors his hammer is mosty gray and black with littlebit of dark and little blue on his shield and sword looks the same." Solus said

 **The next day**

We walked into solus's worked shop and Megatronus started destroying everything he was trying to find something and solus trying to fight him off

Solus said onyx get over here megatronus is trying to get starlights gifts.

"This is what i feared would happen wheres starlights gifts i asked

Solus said in his pod

Where is his pod i said

"Over there onyx". solus said.

I had to get starlight into his pod and keep him away from Megatronus.

The last thing i said to him was "where ever you go I'll will always be close". I closed the pod with starlight still sleeping.

I watch as starlights pod went into space

Then i tured to fight the battle solus had been hurt and me and Megatronus got into a sword lock.

I asked "why did you come after my son's gifts."

Megatronus said your son has powerful gifts and i must have it and when you die i will make your son kneel before me brother".

I said that is never going to happen my son will stop you if i fall and you lost the right to call me brother when you came after my son and hurt your sparkmate from now to me you are the fallen

We broke the sword lock and Megatronus was a little bit faster and stabbed me in the side but before he killed me the another primes come and arrested him.

Solus died and become the well of allsparks

 **Normal pov**

"Before we banish you to space is there anything you have to say" prima said

Megatronus said yes Onyx I will find your son one day and i will never stop looking for him and he will kneel before me. Than i will take his gifts than i kill him with them.

Scene change outer space.

Thanks to Vector prime time traveling powers Starlight's pod traveled to the 2000s to start his new life

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **normally primes do not have mates but it is not unheard of and I have not heard that Onyx did or did not have a mate**

 **I'm think about giving starlight some powers what do you all think**

 **Powers list**

 **Control of fire**

 **Flight outside his beast mode**

 **Super strength**

 **Or all thee above**


	2. Starlights new life

**Disclaimer I do not own anything in this story**

 **Starlights new life**

 **Scene earth somewhere around Nevada**

* * *

 **Normal pov**

A car was driving down a road, the driver was saying to herself "I cant believe him, he just left me after I just got out of med school all the things I did for him and just got up and left me like I never meant anything to him I will never trust another man again." She was driving down the road when fate had a different plan, what looked like asteroid crashing near the road that the driver was going down.  
The driver saw what looked like a asteroid but the size of it was big but not as big as a aeroplane but whatever had crashed might need help. The driver nurses instincts kick in like a slapping a hand around the back of a head. And when the driver got closer to the asteroid she found it to be looking more like a pod than a piece of rock.

"What the?" The driver questioned as she got closer to the pod.

She got with in a few feet from the pod and a blue beam come over her than a hologram played and it also caused her to stumble backwards from shock.

"My name is Onyx prime it might be possible that I'm dead when you see this. When you see what is in this pod it is my son, my little Starlight. I would like you to treat him like he is your son, name him if Starlight is not a common name in your world, you can change it but keep in some way his original name in someway, now Starlight has some gifts from his aunt Solus prime with them being in the form of a necklace that I ask he wear as often as he can, a shield, sword and a hammer that I ask he gets at the age of sixteen of your world and he has powers besides his gifts he will have how to learn how to use them for he will need all of them to defeat his barbaric uncle Megatronus. Now as you are probably curious about that blue beam of light that scanned you all it did was make Starlight look like your race and as much like your kind as possible, his true form will come out in the moons light he is a gift of primus treat him like your son thank you and have a good and long life." The hologram said as it vanished leaving just the nurse and pod alone.

"that's a lot to take in but this kid will need taking care of and I always wanted a son that I could call my own." She said to herself.

 **June's pov.**

The next thing I knew the pod open revealing a baby boy and he was crying something happened to me and I redacted by starting to rock him. 'I guess no matter what mother instincts work for everyone human or non-human.' She mused in her thoughts.

"I guess you're my now little Starlight what should your name be hmm." June said as she thought over a bunch of names before one had stood out to her. "Your dad said you were a gift from Primus that sound like the name Jackson and I can start word at a hospital in the near town to get you a birth certificate and your birthday will be the day you came to earth." June had proudly stated before she got in her car with Jackson.

* * *

 **Time skip four years June Darby pov jack is four at this time**.

Four years had past since I got jack and I loved every day of it. No powers have showed yet and Jack has wore that necklace every day since I gave it to him. I haven't told him that he is not from this world yet.

"Mommy look at what I could do!" A child like voice exclaimed behind June.

I looked and little jack was lifting a table that was hard for me to lift on my own.

"Jack please put that down." I asked and he did.

"Jack how long have you been able to do that?" I asked with curiosity.

He said for a little bit. "Am I in trouble mommy?" Jack asked.

"No, you just need to practice and I found a place where you can practice but you may have to bike there." I told him.

"Oh man I hate riding that bike." Jack whined as I laughed.

"I know you do my little Starlight." I said after finishing laughing.

"Mommy where did you get that name from?" Jack asked.

"I will tell you when you get older just not right now." I told Jack.

"You promises?" Jack asked.

"I promise." I said.

"Jack, why don't we go for a drive I think it's time to take you to that place I told you about." I said with Jack jumping with excitement.

Time skip thirty minutes not to far away from jasper.

 **June pov**

"Where I'm taking you Jack you cannot tell anyone EVER. Got it and never use your powers out in the open." I said with utmost importance.

"Ok mommy. Where are we going?" Jack asked even though I already told him.

"A place called an oasis as I like to call it." I said.

"You can train here and I'm not even sure your not done yet so you just tell me if anymore unique gifts show up." I told Jack.

* * *

 **Time skip three years had past since Jack's first power came up, Jack is seven at this time.**

 **June pov**

Three years had past since Jack got his powers, nine years left to go before I give him his gifts and so far only super strength Is the only power that has shown.

"Mom." Jack called from the living room.

I looked and Jack was on the ceiling. "Jack what are you doing up there?" I asked as I tried to keep myself from laughing.

"I learned a new power, I can fly!" Jack exclaimed with excitement.

"Cool so how did this happen and how you do you get down?" I asked.

"When I was in the oasis, I was thinking about flying and it happened and all I have to think about is being on the ground and it happens." Jack explained.

* * *

 **time skip three years Jack is ten at this time.**

 **Jack pov.**

"Mom can I ask you something?" I asked.

"What is it sweety?" Mom said.

"Do you remember when you said where the name Starlight comes from and you were not surprised when my powers started coming in." I hinted towards.

"I remember why?" Mom asked.

"Today at school I got mad since Vince was bulling someone again and out of nowhere my hands started burning from the inside but not hurting me and when I touched Vince it had left a mark on his shirt." I explained.

"oh dear are you and him okey?" Mom asked worriedly.

"Yes he's fine." I said. "so where did the name Starlight come from?" I asked.

 **normal pov**

"What I'm about to tell you is the truth and you may want to sit down for this." June said

Jack did as his mom asked.

"Ten years ago I was driving down a road and an asteroid crashed down near the road, I went to go look at it and it was a pod with you in it." June started.

"What is my name? Who's my mom and my dad? Why did they send me away? Why do I look human?" Jack started to fire off question after question.

"Your name is Starlight that's where your nickname comes from, your dad's name is Onyx prime, now what a prime is I do not know and I do not know what your mom's name is. I don't know why they sent you away when I found you a video played and said something about keeping you safe from your uncle Megatronus. Sweety now why you look human a blue beam of light scanned me and made you look human and that necklace your wearing was one of the gifts from your aunt and her name is Solus and there is three other gifts which your dad had ask me to keep till you are sixteen and that's all I know." June stated.

"Wow so I'm not human so what am I?" Jack asked.

"I do not know sweety all I know is there big metal beings that's all I know at night time let me show you something sweety." June said.

 **Time skip it is night time.**

"Jack come outside with me." June said as she walked outside.

Jack did as he was asked and his appearance changed as he now looked all metal.

"I-im all metal." Jack said as he looked at his hands.

"Yes the first time I've seen you like this was in the moons light and you were so cute too." June stated

"can't I just go back to being your son?" Jack asked as tears fell down his face.

"Jackson Darby you will always be my son family goes more than just blood relatives and I will always be your mom now that you know the truth you have to practices daily for there may come the day that you have to face your uncle." June stated as they looked to the stars.

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **I had alot of fun making this chapter**

 **The grammer check gose to thedevilsmusic**

 **That person did i great job that this**

 **Im thinking of making miko the kid of megatronus tell me what you think**

 **Electro primes sighing off**


	3. The Adventure begin

**Disclaimer I do not own anything in this story.**

 **In this story I'm giving Jack the normal cybertronian senses as he and Raf can understand Bee and Jack's fire powers can purify dark Energon**.

 **When bee talks it's like this (how this)**

 **Now on to the story.**

 **Time ship six years later which put jack** at sixteen.

 **Normal pov**.

* * *

"So I'm there waiting but than these high beams light up my rear view than it hits me. I'm illegally parked." A red Charger exclaimed as it drove down a country side in another part of the world.

"Another parking ticket." Said the motorcycle as it drove down a road in a desert.

"Better the boot." The car corrected.

"Let me guess big metal tire clamp hard to remove?" The motorcycle Guessed as it's driver flicked in and out of existence.

"Bingo. So I let the police do their thing and I let them go down the block before I kick off my new shiny shoe!" The car stated.

"Let me guess New York's finest spoil himself." The motorcycle said as it tried to stop it's self from laughing.

"You know me Arcee you mess with Cliffjumper." States the newly named Cliffjumper with some amusement in his voice.

"And you get the horns I'm not sure how that goes with Autobot rule number one: keep a low profile." Arcee said.

"What can I say patrolling here in dullsville is so boring it "almost's" makes miss the Decepticons." Cliffjumper said.

"Yeah like Jasper Nevada is a party town. We're alone where ever we go Cliff." Arcee said sadly.

"Not-" Cliff was saying before getting a ping on his radar. "Time to go to work." He said as he took a sharp turn to go off-road.

"Need some backup?" Arcee asked wishing that she did have some cons head to bash in to ease her boredom.

"Do I ever need backup?" Cliffjumper said arrogantly as he neared the location his radar pinged.

"I found the JACKPOT!" Cliff exclaimed as a shadow came over him. "Decepticons!" Cliff said into his comm before getting shot by the Nemesis, which launched him into the energon deposit that was right behind him."Arcee about that backup."Cliff hinted towards as some vehicons landed near his position. "Fair warning boys, I'll put some dings in you." Cliffjumper said but the vehicons didn't care as they armed there weapons.

"On it!" Arcee said.

"Optimus this is Arcee, Cliffjumper found an energon deposit but so did the Decepticons Cliffjumper may be neck deep in scrap." Arcee reported causing Optimus to grow a bit concerned. "Rachet, do you have Cliffjumper's co-ordinates?" Inquired Optimus as the location changes to Alaska showing a red and white ambulance driving down a road.

"I'm locked in on his co-ordinates but our team is scattered all over the world." Rachet answered.

"Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead prepare to rendezvous at base and ground-bridge to cliff's location." Ordered Optimus as he takes a off ramp to get off the highway.

* * *

 **Scene change Back with Cliffjumper's fight**.

He drove up the mine wall and put up a good fight but there was to many for him with one punching him in the face and the force of the punch launched him into the deposit making him lose one of his horns. The cons jumped down into the pit with him "You want the horns you got them". Cliffjumper angrily said as he let loose his guns, he took out some cons out but one to many of them hit the energon deposit sending it skyhigh and knocking out Cliffjumper and the cons not so carefully Taking him to the bridge of their ship.

 **Scene change Nemesis bridge.**

"The energon is worthless to me now." Said a gray cybertronian commander sounding mad.

The troops brought Cliffjumper to the commander.

"Scream it's been awhile uh- huh so where's your master." Cliff asked.

Scream said "Never mind him. I'm my own master now." next thing scream did was stabbed him in the spark. "Any more questions?" Scream tauntingly asked as Cliffjumper's lifeless body fell to the ground. "Clean that up." Scream ordered.

Scene change back at the energon deposit location.

 **The Nemesis flew off like they never were there**.

A ground-bridge and Team Prime had exited from it.

When they all got there they were to late all that was left was. "an untapped energon deposit." The leader said.

"what's left of it." Bulkhead said as they looked at the crater caused by energon deposit after going skyhigh.

"That's weird, this is the first Decepticon activity in three years." Said Ratchet as he looked at the untapped energon mine.

"That we know of old friend. They could be preparing for his return if they are looking for energon." Replied Optimus as he surveyed the damage.

As they were surviving the damage Arcee found one of Cliffjumper's horns. Arcee took the horn and held it close to her spark and said just barely in a whisper "No."

Rachet saw the horn and he checked the teams vital stats to prove his fears were wrong."No Cliffjumper's lifesignal...just... offlined." He said in a very grave tone.

* * *

 **Scene change back to the Nemesis.**

"Soundwave what is it?" the gray commander asked.

Soundwave plays something on his visor."Yea like Jasper Nevada is a party town." was said in Arcee's distorted voice.

"The one called Arcee. Why kill only one Autobot when we still have an advantage of surprise hm...send Some of the troopers to Jasper." gray commander commanded with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Scene change back with Autobots at their base**.

"We most not allow our anger over the loss of Cliffjumper to impair our judgment as of today only we five Autobots remain on this planet, we owe it to ourselves to the memory of Cybertron. To any Autobots in any galaxy seeking safe harbor we welcome you but those with ill intentions, know this we will protect this planet with everything we got." Arcee came forward and put Cliffjumper's horn on his burial site. "In the memory of our fallen comrade we must survive for the future of our kind, Arcee." Optimus said.

"If Cliff's gone then standing around here sulking won't bring him back so unless anyone minds I think I'll get back to protecting humankind." trying to keep her anger at bay Arcee transformed and drove off.

"Optimus helping humans still only result in more tragedy." Ratchet said as he thought it might get Optimus to change his mind.

"Your opinion is noted old friend." Optimus replied.

* * *

 **Scene change to Jack's work (okay done with the sad part time for a little fu** n.)

Jack's pov

Sometime's I hate this job I thought to myself.

"Welcome to KO drive-in where every patty's a knockout, may I take your order?" I said maybe for the millionth time.

"Yea, two super combos with extra fries." The customer said.

"Okay dose numero twos anything else?" replied jack wait for it. I thought as I got the order ready.

"Yeah some advice, how do I get a awesome job like your's?" You could hear some laughing in the back ground through the inter-com I got tick off and said "So that's we're not as funny as we think we are combos with a side of bite me Vince."

"What did you say?" Questioned Vince.

"$5.59 sir at the window." I put the food on the window and stopped Vince from taking the food without paying for it.

"Thank you have good day sir." I was biting my tongue at this point and keeping my powers in check to avoid any unnecessary accidents.

* * *

 **Scene change, normal pov.**

Arcee was using her hologram going down the road into Jasper.

Two vehicons were on her tail she said was "twins." since they all looked alike except for the Eradicons as they had air alt modes.

She pulled into KO burgers parking lot.

"Take five Sadie." Arcee said as she powered down to make it look like she was parking and left.

Just as Jack walked out of work his phone was ringing him so he picked it up.

"Hey mom, yeah I just got off. No I'm not going to dance as experience tells me I should never cut a rug unless I'm installing carpet. Hey I'm going to the oasis after I hang up so I will try to be home on time." Jack said before he spotted Arcee's parked alt mode. "I love you. Yeah I love you too mom got to run bye. Hello beautiful where have you been all my life." Jack asked himself as he got a feel of the bike as he took notice of the two purple cars going by and got a bad feeling about something. Jack got on the motorcycle to make it look good.

"When your two friends pass by you can leave but just act like a motorcycle okay and I'll never tell anyone." Jack said as he knew what was happening. But of course it did not work and the bike's friends spotted them and started chasing after them.

The motorcycle said. "Scrap." Before the motorcycle started moving on it own like Jack thought it would.

"Wow!" Jack exclaimed having a little fun in a scary kind of way.

The motorcycle barely got past the two purple cars.

The motorcycle had gone down the road a little bit when it said.

"Do not let go." The motorcycle said.

"Whoa, who said that?" Jack asked. Cool so you are live and by the sound of it I'm guessing your a girl. Jack thought.

The purple cars caught up to them when the motorcycle press on the breaks pulling backwards and making the cars crashed into each other. The motorcycle drove down the road while the two cars regained control.

One of them said through their comm. "Commander Starscream the target is sighted and is accompanied with a human youth." Starscream ordered." destroy them both."

Jack and motorcycle went into a alley way to try and lose the Decepticons.

"What are you." sounding totally cool since Jack was having a time of his life, but Jack had a idea but he needed to know for sure.

The motorcycle said. "I do not exist, tell anyone about me and I will hunt you down."

Jack had a different offer. "I have a better idea you do not tell anyone about what I'm about to do to those bad guys and I do not tell about you deal?"

The motorcycle said. "Deal."

Jack said. "Good I'll run down this way making it look like I'm running from you till I get in a good place if you do not see anything come and get me if you see something still come and get me okay."

The motorcycle said. "Okay."

 **Jack's pov**.

I ran down the alley way and one of the cars followed me just like I planed as I ran some more till there was some distance between me and it before I turned around and put my hands on the ground with my Palms facing down when I did that I imaged a fire wall in between me and it.

 **Arcee pov**.

I made a deal with the human and he ran down the alley and one of the cons fellows him just like he planed the next I knew a big fire wall shot up into the sky and seeing this I said "scrap" so I turned around gone over the con and went down the road he was on and he was running as fast as he could with a half burnt con on his tail I told him to. "Hop on!"

At this point the con they were getting tired of chasing after us and pulled out their guns but troops can't aim a worth of scrap all of them missed us but some was going close to the human. He duck his head as close to me as he could as we got on the highway.

"Why are those guys shoot at us?" his voice started to sound worried when he voiced the question.

"There's no us kid and there no guys." I told him.

"So what they are drones?" The human asked.

"Something like that yeah." I said.

 **Jack pov**.

Look back down the highway I find a yellow and black urbana 500 Chevrolet camaro join in the chased and I had a good feeling about him, I was laughing a little when he rammed into the two drones and spun them out. "Friend of yours." Family was what the motorcycle said. Okay I was having a little to much fun with this. The two drones caught up with the camaro and made him spin out as we were coming up to a dead end part of the road that was not finish we jump the cement blocks and landed on the slanted hill going down to the storm drainage.

"Whoa." I looked up and a kid was there i said. "You have no idea." I got off of her and when the drones showed up they did something I did not expect they transformed and are equipped with blasters right in front of us. We got out of the way when the motorcycle transformed too and I was right it was a girl not only that but there was going to be a fight.

"This ends here cons." and like before they could not aim a worth of crap since she was fast just like me when I'm running, she jumped and landed on one before kicking them in the face as the other one tried to shoot her but was too slow.

"What are they?" I heard the kid ask, I think his name is Raf he is very smart like kid genius I think.

"Big metal robots that transformers into cars." Was my simple reply.

The girl was putting up a good one vs two against the two drones with punches and kicks, I think I heard her say "This... is... for... Cliff..." The drone got their second wind at this point and started shooting her again but this time one shot had hit her.

I got mad at this point and made some fireballs in my hands not caring if Raf was around or not and though it hit them it did more damage than I thought it would as it sent one of them flying a couple of feet back.

"What was that?" Raf asked as he saw a ball of fire hit one of the robots.

"I'll tell you later okay" I replied.

I stopped and looked up when I heard some tires squeal and saw the camaro jumping off the bridge and transforms like the others only it was a guy this time, he lands on the ground and punch the one in the face.

The girl got up and was hurt but by the looks of it I think she was mad more than hurt.

The yellow guy took a step back and stepped on Raf's toy car by accident and looked down at Raf and the car and said. "I'm sorry for stepping on your toy car it was by accident."

Raf said. "No problem really." In reassurance.

The next thing you know the yellow guy took a shot from the drones it sounded like it hurt the yellow guy as he was laying on the ground with the drone pointing it's gun at his chassis.

Raf said "Leave him alone!"

That got the drone to look at him and point their guns at us.

Raf said. "Please?" In a very small voice that sounded very afraid.

I said to Raf. "Bad call." One came after us while the other guards the yellow guy.

I used my fire powers and threw one at the one that was guarding the yellow guy. Than after that me and Raf ran as I said "Come on, come on!" As we ran into a sewer tunnel and we continued down the tunnel when the drone tried to grab us I used some of my fire power but it was not that strong, I was really tired at this point so I said "Keep moving." As the drone tried to grab us again and would have grab us but something stopped it and when we looked back and saw the yellow guys face he said "it's alright little one's you are safe now." Raf said. "Thank you." I said "Don't look back." as we went down the tunnel Raf asked "What did we just see?" I said "I'm not sure but I hope you find out."

 **Scene change back with the fight normal pov.**

Bee was putting up a good fight but two vs one is not good odds as Bee took a punch and a knee to the face that sent him back a little but Arcee and Bee still had some fighting spirit left in them before the sound of a cars horn was heard with a green SUV jumping up and then transforms into Bulkhead who said "Who's ready to rumble?" The cons transformed and drove away with Bee taking a deep breath something he picked up from the human's.

Arcee asked. "What took you?"

"traffic." Was Bulkhead's answer.

Bee asked. "did you see that human with fire coming out of his hand?"

Arcee said. "I know I did as him and me made a deal."

Bulkhead asked. "What deal?"

Arcee said. "I'll tell you back at base."

* * *

 **Scene change with Raf and Jack.**

 **Jack pov**.

"What was that back there?" Raf asked again.

"What was what?" I asked acting like I had no clue.

"Don't try and play dumb with me, I saw fire come out of your hands and you told me I'll tell you later." Raf said still wanting answers.

"Hang on so your not scared of me?" I questioned with surprise.

"At first yeah but when I saw how you were protecting me and the good guys so I knew you were okay." The kid said.

"First I think introductions are in order, my names Jack Darby." I said.

The kid said. "Rafael Esquivel but I like to be called Raf, so how long have you had powers."

I said "Ever since I was four that and when my first powers started showing."

"Your first? How many do you have?" Raf asked.

I laugh a little bit. "Just three powers super strength, Control of fire as you already know about and believe it or not I can Fly."

Raf said "Cool!"

"Yep and do not tell anyone about this but I think I'm a lot like them, since I'm the son of someone named Onyx Prime and from what my mom told they look a lot like what we saw." I said.

Raf replied. "Cool so what's your real name?"

"My earth name is what I told you but I think my Cybertronian name is Starlight." I said.

"Why did you say I think?" Raf asked.

"I think they are called Cybertronian but I'm not entirely sure." I answered.

"Oh okay, hey Jack." Raf said.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Two things, can I call you Starlight? I like that name." Raf said.

"Sure just not around them till I tell them, okay." I said.

"Cool and the other thing is why is your eyes glowing?" Raf questioned since he never saw any kind of eyes glow.

"My eyes are glowing? Hm that's new. Anyway let's get you home shall we? I'll tell you more tomorrow since that is enough excitement for today." Jack said as the two kept on walking.

* * *

 **So Jack met some of the Autobots today and we see him use his powers today.**

 **Do you think I should make Jack tell the bots when he meets them or wait.**

 **Tell me and you will find out.**

 **Reveiw if you like this story**

 **One hundred and fifteen veiw this story thank you all**

 **The devil music did a great grammar checking me.**

 **Electro prime sightings off**


	4. Jack meets the Autobots

**Disclaimer I do not own anything in this story**

 **When bee talks like (this how this )**

 **Jack meets the Autobots.**

 **Jack pov, scene Jack's school.**

* * *

I walked out of school passing some transfer girl that came from Japan, I went down to the parking lot looking around for Raf and I found him under a tree waving me over.

"Hey Raf let's just keep happen yesterday between us okay." I said since I really didn't want to get involved with them or even the government.

We heard some beeping in the background as if it was a cars horn.

"Hey Jack look." Raf said.

"Oh great not now." I said as I really didn't want to deal with them at this moment.

A yellow car pulled up and open the door said ("Would you like to go for a drive?")

"He wants us to get in." I said.

"No just me." Raf corrected.

"How do you know that?" I asked with my expression being one of curiosity.

"You have your gifts and I have mine." Raf said us both knowing what he was talking about.

"Yours is over there." Raf then said pointing to the blue motorcycle that I had immediately knew who it was.

"Great." I said with frustration as I walked over to the motorcycle and got on.

"Don't worry I'm just making it look good, Drive to the closes alleyway so than we could talk." I said.

 **With the girl.**

She was trying to draw Arcee's bike form. "Coolest bike ever!" The Asian girl exclaimed before her phone started to ring. "host parents ignore." She looked up from the drawing and saw the motorcycle and Jack drive off, she said "ah." And she got up to follow them.

 **Back with Jack and the motorcycle.**

I got off and started backing up from the bike.

"Relax kid I just want to talk to you." The motorcycle said inching a little bit closer.

"What you want this time? Are you here to try and hide some more?" I asked.

"Kid there's a lot you don't understand." The bike said

"No I get it, first rule about a war is do not be found out. What you need to understand is me not using my powers to hurt people and crazy alien's trying to get me killed." I turned round and started walking away.

I heard something transform which caused me to turned around and saw the blue girl from the fight. "Look Jack isn't your powers are what you do with them hurting someone is up to you as for your personal safety is exactly why Optimus prime has requested your presence." The blue girl said as she was crouched to try and hide her full size from any more humans.

"Who's Optimus and what's a prime?" I asked

"You may be different but you are still in danger because you are one of the few to have ever see us." She said as she was still trying to get me to go with her.

"Dude what you waiting for, go with." someone said from behind us.

We both turned around and saw a Asian girl peeking around a corner and with a single word from the blue girl said "scrap."

 **The scene change to a road going out of Jasper.**

 **Normal pov**

"Wohoo!" screamed the Asian girl from behind Jack.

"Why exactly are we taking her?" Asked Jack with a bit of annoyance.

"Rules." Was all Arcee said not sounding happy about having to take her as well.

We drove to some mountains and it look like we were going to crash right into them.

Jack yelled "whoa." Since he thought they were going to crash but a the wall had opened up to reveal a road going inside it.

We both said "whoa."

Raf said."cool." as he was behind Jack and Miko inside Bee's alt mode.

 **Jack pov.**

To me this was Like a dream come true since I got the chance to find out more of my kind and who my farther was.

One bot was red and white from the looks of him he is the teams medical officer, a green bot come forward and he was biggest of the four.

"I thought there was two of them?" The medical bot questioned.

"Haven't you heard? humans multiply." Arcee commented.

"I'm Raf." Raf said as he tried to greet the Asian girl.

"I'm Miko." she said before running up to the green bot. "Who are you?" Miko asked

"bulkhead." The green one said as he wasn't sure what to do with Miko.

"Huh are you a car? I bet your a truck, a monster truck, do you like heavy metal?, How much do you weight?, Do you use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?" Miko started putting off questions like a machine gun.

"So if you guys are robots who made you?" Raf asked

"Puh-lease." like it was offense to the medical bot.

We heard some big foot steps come from behind us so we turned around and one of the biggest Cybertronian I have ever seen was right in front of us.

"We are autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron also know as Autobots my name is Optimus prime leader of the Autobots." Optimus prime stated.

"This is Bumblebee our scout."Optimus said pointing a finger to the scout.

The yellow bot. ("hi, hey thanks for the save and how did you do that back at the drainage ditch?") he asked with Raf translating for Miko.

"First of all Miko you have one question to ask but I have powers and why are they here?" I said.

Miko asked "What can you do?"

"Three things I can fly, super strength and I can control fire." I said.

"This is bulkhead our wrecker and Ratchet our medical expert." Optimus said pointing to both of them.

I step forward and asked "Why are you here?" I asked a little worried for what his response might be.

"To protect your world from the Decepticons, this is Arcee my second in command." Optimus prime said and pointed at her as she was leaning against a wall.

"The jokers who tired to bump us off last night." Arcee said so I knew what they are called.

"Oh okay, you mean the guys we were fighting last. Also why are they here?" I asked.

Optimus kneeled to get a better look at us and said "That's a fair question Jack in part they are here because our planet is uninhabitable ravage by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war." Raf asked.

"For most over control of our world supply of energon fuel and lifeblood of Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce and endure for centuries. In the beginning I fought alongside one who I considered a brother but in war ideals can become corrupted and thus Megatron lost his way." Optimus said.

"Aw was there going to be quiz?" Miko said very rudely.

"Ok well, What has Megatron or any of this have to do with us?" I asked.

"Megatron hasn't been seen or heard of in a long time. But if his return is imminent as I fear it could be catastrophic and now that you know of our existence, I fear the Decepticons knows yours." Optimus said.

"Got it. If we spot any strange vehicles call 911, can we go now." I said as I really just want to go home and tell mom I found more people like me.

"Are you insane!" Miko shouted. "I'm living here in bot-swana and I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it." Miko said pointing her finger at me.

"They are also trying to find the long lost son of Onyx prime, Starlight as are we." Optimus said catching our attention.

"What would happened if they find this Starlight." I asked.

"Most likely to take Starlight's gift and conquer this world." Optimus said

"What would happen if you find him first." I asked wanting to know what the Autobots would do with my gifts.

"We would ask him to use his gifts to rebuild our home." Optimus said.

"What are Starlight's gifts." Raf asked knowing who Starlight is.

"A hammer named Soul-Strength like Solus' hammer it can cause a lot of damage or heal someone completely judging by how badly the person's hurt, a shield named Soul-Light's Defense it will protect Starlight from anything and finally and sword Star-Striker." Optimus said.

Raf and Miko said "Cool."

"Wow so that's what they are." I said to myself.

"For the time being it is best that you three remain under our watch at least until we can determine our's enemy's intention." Optimus said.

"Optimus with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as they are any where." Ratchet said.

"Children." I said like it was a offense to me since I know I'm why older than a child in both Cybertronian and Human terms.

"They have no protective shell. If they get underfoot they'll go squish." Ratchet stated as he put his foot down to emphasize his point.

Optimus putting his hand on his hips, Optimus simple said to his medical officer. "Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where step."

A long sound of blaring much like an alarm going off and a screens flashing bright green.

"What's that?" I asked covering my ears.

Bumblebee beeping and said ("proximity sensor someone's up top.") and Raf translated for Miko.

"It's agent Fowler... again." Ratchet said with annoyance.

"I thought we were the only human who knows about you guys"

Optimus looked at and Jack answer. "special agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world. As he tends to only visit only when there are issues. It may not be best if you meet him at this time."

Looking at each other, Raf, Miko and I made our way behind a staircase. We didn't have to wait long for agent Fowler to come out of the elevator. He was a large African American man with short hair wearing a grey suit, white undershirt and black with white striped tie.

 **normal pov**

"Seven wrecks, thirty-four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam, and on a particular note numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black and yellow muscle car." Fowler walked up towards the railing "So anything to get off your tin chest, prime?"

"They're back, aren't they?" Fowler asked with a hard look in his eyes.

"If you are referring to the Decepticons I hardly believe they would ever leave your planet as it's too valuable." Optimus stated.

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon." Fowler replied.

Hoping to deter him from his choice, Optimus said "Hear me agent Fowler. We are your best, possibly your only defense against the Decepticon threat."

"Says you." Fowler challenges.

"Hey fleshy did anyone get hurt on that freeway? Team prime knows when to use force and much to use." Bulkhead retorted back, tearing off a claw like device and crushing it.

"BULKHEAD I NEED THAT!" Ratchet yelled

"Enough." Optimus boomed "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties agent Fowler but I however can not."

"Than do us both a favor and handle it under the radar." as agent Fowler got into the elevator he turn around and said "or I will." The elevator door closes and Bulkhead walked up and said "Pretty-big ball-bearing... For a human."

"Agent Fowler is only concerned for his world Bulkhead as he should be." Optimus said.

"Blasted earth tech." Ratchet yelled gaining everyone's attention. "Cliffjumpers life signal just popped back up."

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked

"How is that possible Ratchet." Optimus asked ignoring Miko.

"It Isn't, it's just another bug in the system as it's chock full of them." Ratchet said.

"If there is any chance that Cliffs alive." Arcee said with hopefulness in her voice and optics.

Optimus agrees with her and said. "Ratchet prepare sick bay we're going to need it."

"Hey what can we do?" Miko asked.

"Stay here with Ratchet." Optimus said.

"Aww." Miko whined.

"Ughhh." Ratchet grumbled before pulling a leaver.

The sound of whirling coming online than suddenly they heard a portal opened.

"Autobots transform and roll out." Optimus called out as they all transformed Optimus was a red and blue semi truck, Arcee was a dark blue motorcycle with pink highlights, Bumblebee was a yellow Corvette and Bulkhead is a green suv truck then they gone through the swirling green vortex.

"What just happened?" Raf asked as they all walk up to the railing bar.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via a groundbridge." Was Ratchets answer.

 **Jack pov**

"You need your hammer and to go with them." A voice said in my head.

"Ratchet I need you to groundbridge me home now, I will give the address." I yelled at Ratchet

"And why pray tell would I do that."

"Just do it."

"Give me one good reason why." Ratchet said coming up to me.

"BECAUSE I'M STARLIGHT AND I NEED TO GO HOME AND GET MY HAMMER AND SHIELD SO I CAN SAVE CLIFFJUMPERS LIFE YOU OLD FOOL SO JUST DO IT!" I yelled with something along the lines of a bestial like tone mixed in.

"Fine but you have explaining to do when you get back." Ratchet said.

"Fine by me." I said.

I gave Ratchet my address and Ratchet did as I had asked.

"Keep the groundbridge open for a little bit it won't take me long to get them."

I had teleported to my house in matters of moments and ran to the safe.

 **(Flash back)**

"Jack do you remember the gifts I told you your dad sent with you." June said.

"Yes mom. Why?"

"If you ever need them they are in this safe the code is your true name."

 **(Flashback ended)**

I type in the code S-T-A-R-L-I-G-H-T and I got the human size hammer and shield but left the sword, I got into the ground bridge and told Ratchet "Now bridge me to them."

Ratchet said "Sweet solus prime that is the..."

"Yea yea I know what it is now just do as I asked." I said.

"If Jack is going I'm coming to." Miko said.

"No I have protection and you do not." I said.

Ratchet open the groundbridge and I ran through

Raf said "Good luck Starlight."

"You knew who Starlight was." Ratchet and Miko said at the same time with Raf having a sheepish look while shrugging.

 **Scene change Jack pov**

I caught up with the bots in my Cybertronian form.

"I have a Visual on Cliffjumper." Arcee called out.

"Optimus can you give us some covering fire and Arcee can you get cliffjumpers other half I may be able to repair him." I yelled as I carried running forward.

"Who are you?" Bulkhead asked.

"Questions later, cover now." I Yelled back.

"Go we will give you some cover." Optimus said.

Arcee had gotten cliffs other half and brought it close enough enough to his other half and with a few swings from my hammer with a white-cyan light coming out from the hole in his chassis and the cut that left him in two halves and when I stopped swinging the light had went away to show that there was damage done to him but as he was still awake, I put my hands over his spark and force my fire in to him to purify the dark energon from his systems entirely the next thing I knew was a pitch black.

 **normal pov**

Cliffjumpers optics came back online but instead of being the normal Autobots blue it had a tints of red not like the red the Decepticons have but a fire red.

"Arcee what's going on?" Cliffjumper asked as he was trying to stand up.

"Oh were just saving your aft again." Arcee said.

"Ah Arcee who's the mincon." Cliffjumper asked.

"Grab him he's the reason why your online." Arcee said taking out some cons so they had some breathing room as Cliffjumper grabbed the mincon.

"Let's get you guys home." Arcee said with a smile on her faceplate.

"Sound's good to me, let's go." Cliffjumper said before the sound of evil laughter had reach their audio receptors.

"Prime, I stick around but I'm feeling squeamish and this time Cliffjumper stay dead." Starscream said dropping what looked to be a grenade. Starscream had transformed and flew off back up towards the Nemesis.

"It's going to blow!" bulkhead yelled.

"Autobots roll out." Optimus ordered.

Arcee and Cliffjumper had jumped off the platform and got back to the rest of Team Prime as they all transformed.

"Ratchet bridges us back and use the arrival coordinates now."

A groundbridge opened and they all gone though it just in time for Ratchet to close the groundbridge cutting off the explosion, Optimus did a open hand spin around just to stop himself.

"Wow." Raf and Miko said.

"Cutting it a bit close." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet check over the mincon." Optimus ordered as Cliff had the minicon in his servos.

Ratchet scanned him and said. "He's fine just exhausted. He will be fine look he's already waking up."

 **Jack pov**

I woke up and all the bots was looking me as I found myself resting in one of their hands.

"Hey what's up?" I asked as I sat up.

"Thank you for saving my life." A new red bot said and I recognized and also found out I was sitting in their hands.

"You have some explaining to do Starlight or should I call you Jack." Ratchet said.

"Uhh first things first your welcome what's your name red bot? secondly I'm sorry for not telling you guys at first I did not know how you all would act if I did now that you all do can I ask some question I been dying to ask you Optimus are you all mad at me for not telling you?" I asked.

"My name is Cliffjumper what yours little one." Cliffjumper said.

"My name is Jack Darby or Starlight nice to meet you." I said

"I'm not 'cause we would do the same if we was in a new world." Bulkhead said.

"Now it makes sense since how you know about us and wasn't scared." Arcee said

"(No wonder the con could not find you, you were on earth and looking like a human and not a Cybertronian or vehicle)." Bumblebee said as his optics went wide with realization.

"I'm not mad I would just like to know how." Optimus said.

"Same." Was all doc said.

"Then I should start from the top."

* * *

 **Time skip, Thirty minutes past, normal pov**

After Jack recalled what he knew Ratchet found a little bit of what is known as dark energon on Arcee's servo and told her to take decontamination bath now.

"So that all I know so can I ask some questions now?" Jack asked.

"You may Starlight." Optimus said.

"What is a prime, who is my dad, who is aunt Solus and uncle Megatronus?" Were Jacks main questions.

"A prime is the soul leader of Cybertron in peace time they are spiritual and decision and law maker but in times of war like they are the head general." Optimus said.

"So they are like the king of Cybertron right?" Jack said.

"What about my dad?" Jack asked.

"Onyx was the first Predacon and died protecting you and your gifts from Megatronus or as we call him now The Fallen." Optimus explained.

"What about aunt Solus?" Was Jack's next question.

"She was the first femme and blacksmith of the thirteen primes and died from Megatronus and become what we call the well of allsparks." Optimus said.

"What of uncle Megatronus?"

"He is the first Decepticon and Megatron's master he was arrested and banish to the stars but his last words were he vowed that he would find you and take your gifts and make you kneel before him and then he would kill you." Optimus said.

"Than lets agree right now that only call me by my Cybertronian inside the base for my safety and another I would never just give my gifts over to The Fallen as he killed my dad." Jack said with his having a flame being lit like a newborn star.

"Agreed Starlight." Optimus said.

"Optimus I hate to do this but no bars." Jack said showing his phone.

"It's a security precaution the silo walls isolate all radio waves." Optimus explained to him.

"Well if do not call my mom like right now I'm sure she will have the cops looking for me." Jack said.

"Have you broken any laws." Optimus said.

"Uh no it's past curfew it's after ten pm." Jack said.

"I better get home too or I'll be grounded for a year." Raf said as he looked at the time on his phone.

"Earth customs I had not considered that, but the safety of you all still remains." Optimus said. "Bulkhead you will accompany Miko home."

"Awesome! My host parents are going to freak." Miko said.

"And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle mode." Optimus said.

"Curbside duty. Got it." Bulkhead said and Miko whining.

"Bumblebee you'll watch Raf." Optimus said and bumblebee giving Raf a thumbs up

"Ratchet-" Optimus started but was cut off.

"Busy." Ratchet working on something.

"Arcee, you'll watch over starlight." Optimus said

"It will be an honour to watch over him Optimus." Arcee said.

"Count me in I own him one." Cliffjumper said.

* * *

 **Scene change Jack home and pov**

"Arcee I know you'd lost someone in the past and I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for your lost." I said with sympathy.

"What could you know about lost." Arcee said like she was spitting it out as it left a sour taste.

"What'd you think your the only one with problems." I said.

"I'm not sure girl problems count." Arcee said after she transformed inside Jack's garage.

"You know more about my dad than I do and come to find out that my uncle wants to kill me as well. Now what is it you said about me not knowing loss?" I asked as it was a kinda retorical question.

"I'm sorry about what I said Jack... but thanks for saving Cliff's life today." Arcee said as she was starting to calm down.

"Anytime Arcee I would do the same for any good bot." I said before some lights turned on.

"Cons." Arcee said getting out her blaster.

"No it's mom." I said as I ran to the car hoping Arcee would transform in time.

"Hey mom I know what it looks like but I can explain." I said.

"You can, can you Jackson Darby we talked about this."

Yes Arcee transformed just in time. I thought to myself.

"I know-." I said knew where this was going.

"No you don't know, I worry about you while your at work now I have to worry about you on the road." Mom said.

"Mom I'm sixteen I can't ride a ten speed forever." I argued back.

"How could you afford this?" Mom asked.

"It's used really it needs a ton of repairs besides you taught me to be responsible I chose her as we have a lot in common." I said.

"Her? I did not think you would being home girls already." Mom said.

"I like to think she brought me home."

"Fine but you wear your helmet every time you ride but you will take me for a spin every once in while."

"We'll see she's a little temperamental." I said Turning off the light

"Good night Arcee." I whispered.

"Good night Starlight." Arcee said.

* * *

 **Authors note**

to know what starlight weapons think of the Soul-Strength hammer it looks like the forge of Solus prime only where its gold it's gray and where its silver its black, the shield Soul-Light's Defense is like Optimus shield in age of extinction but has the same color as Soul-Strength and the sword Star-Striker it looks like the sword off of age of extinction with the same colors.

F.Y.I. the closer Jack gets to Optimus the more Onyx can talk to Jack and vise versa.

Thanks to thedevilmusic for grammar checking me

Electro prime signing off


	5. Jack find's out something

**Disclaimer I do not own anything in this story.**

 **When bee talks like _(this how this_ ).**

 **jack find's out** **something jack pov**.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of acree revving up her engine.

"Acree are you crazy mom still sleeping, she may know about me but she dose not know about you." I said.

Acree said " grab your halmet and hop on, it's go time".

I whined and said "but it's Saturday."

Acree said "you can watch cartoons back at base with bumblebee ".

I said starting to get mad. "I'm sixteen not a child."

I left a note saying that im going to practice today for mom and I grab my hammer and shield and put them in my sub-space than which i found out that i had. i did as i was told but when we got outside jasper she said "hold on tight jack" and she started going hundred and plus mph.

I grabbed the handle bars tight " woah acree, what's got into you".

"I just thought you would enjoy the ride without being shot atbut unless you can't take it i'll slow down for you". Amusement showing in her voice.

"Woah bring it, when we are done can i take you to a special place but please only tell optimus and maybe ratchet just in case he needs me and i think you will fit in it". I said

"Where is it, how long will it take to get there "acree asked a little curious.

"Let me take control because i know where it is" jack said

Acree said "okey" a little hesitantly

I can't blame Her if someone was to ask me to control my fire powers i would say no in a heart beat. i thought to myself

* * *

 **scene change the oasis, normal pov.**

We drove for about fifteen minutes.

I led her to a small opening in a Mountain side which it led to a larger opening which led to a large cave and on the ground was green grass with a small creek going though it with a big tree by human standard by it and on the roof was a hole with sun light coming through it.

"Woah jack what it this place it's very beautiful?" Acree asked looking all around

"It's called the oasis as mom calls it but i call it my practice room mom told me never to tell anyone about it." jack said

"So why tell me than". Acree asked

"Well I figure you and optimus would need to know and ratchet would need to know too in case they need to groundbridge here but please do not tell anyone else it's not that i do not trust them but i do not need mom being mad at me for telling some human's." Jack said.

"So why not tell the rest of the team?" Acree asked

Jack said "well bulkhead could break something if he could fit through the opening and bee well i do not know enough yet to bring him key word yet."

"Okay jack i will not tell anyone else." Acree said

"Thanks acree." Jack said

"Let's head back to base." Acree said

"Okay." jack replied

* * *

 **Scene change with Miko and Bulkhead in miko's pov**

"Are you ready bulk!" I said with excitement in my voice.

"Miko I'm supposed to be protecting you." Bulkhead said sounding unsure.

"Bulkhead come on im strapped inside ten tons of metal muscle I'll be fine." I said

Bulkhead started driving down the dune picking up speed as he want down and miko started yelling in excitement, she was having so much fun after a while they were done.

When they were done bulkhead started driving back to base " let's head back to base."

I got sad and looked outside.

"Miko what's wrong you are not normally quiet. Bulkhead said

"If i tell you something promise me that you will not tell jack but you can tell optimus but tell him i would like tell to him and jack more about it." I said still looking outside.

"What is it Miko." Bulkhead said

"Do you promise bulkhead." Miko said looking serious

"I promise Miko I will not tell him." Bulkhead replied

"You know how Jack is the son of Onyx prime." Miko said

"Yeah what about it ." Bulkhead still driving down the road

"Did you know megatronus had a kid but abandoned it on a planet by it's self." I said back looking outside.

"How do you know that Miko, it was a rumored that he did but that's all it was just rumored." Bulkhead said

"The rumor is true he did have a kid and it was a girl but he did not want a girl so he abandoned it on earth somewhere around Japan but a family come along and adopted her and because she looked human it was easy to adopt her." Miko said tears starting to well up in her eyes

"How do you know that miko." Bulkhead said

"Because bulkhead I'm her, megatronus abandoned me on the closest planet he come across and it was earth and I hate him for abandoning me on this planet just because i was a girl and he stoped being my dad when he tried to kill me but I become one of the best fighters and I would want to help jack kill my dad when it comes time for it ." I said

"Now I see why you do not want Jack finding out, if you do not mind me asking what are your powers." Bulkhead said

"I don't know for sure but i know this i can move through shadows like you can through air and control the element of earth other than that i do not know." I said

"Miko what's your name ."bulkhead asked

"My name is miko but my other name is darkstar." I said

"Miko i'll keep your secret but you have to tell him someday but not today if you do not want to and i'm sure optimus will be very understanding he is a great father finger for you he is to us all." Bulkhead said

"Okay bulk I will and thanks." I said with a small smile

* * *

 **Scene change with Raf and bumblebee. Raf pov.**

Me and bee was at salt flats playing a racing game i was winning until he push me off the road I lost but I was having a great time

"( haha I won raf)."bee said.

We both were laughing. Im glad i got partnered with someone like me.

"No Fair bumblebee you been driving alot longer then me." I said having a great time.

"(Let's head back to base raf)." Bee said.

"Okay bee". Raf said.

We started driving down the road.

"Hey bee what do you think about jack being starlight". Raf said.

"(I think it's great we've been looking for him for a long time.") Bee said.

"I known he for a little bit And the school bully Vince is always messing with him but he does not do anything back." Raf said

("I wonder why ") said bee

"I don't know for sure we'll have to ask him when we get back to base". Raf replied

* * *

 **Scene change autobot base**

 **Normal pov**

All the kids got off/out of their respective guardians and optimus and ratchet was talking about something

"Autobot perpare to -" . optimus started to say

Acree finish by saying "roll out".

"Remain here while me and Ratchet head out we will be outside communications range for sometime, so I'm putting you in charge Acree." Optimus said as him and ratchet walked to the groundbridge.

"Dude your the biggest you sure be in charge". Miko said

"He never picks me plus Acree is s.i.c so she out ranks me." Bulkhead said

"Optimus with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing babysitting is another." Acree stated "besides Ratchet hasn't seen action since cybertron."

"My pistons may be rusty but my hearing is as sharp as ever" docbot said

"For the moment it's only a reconnaissance mission". Optimus said

"Then why do I hear a edge to your voice" Acree argued back

"Acree a lot has changed in the last twenty-four hours we all must adapt." Optimus said as the groundbridge open and they walked through it.

A few minutes past in silence till acree said that her and bumblebee and cliffjumper was already on patrol, bulkhead tried to stop them but acree said "when your in charge you make the rules come on bee."

"Um So what's on the activities list." Bulkhead said

"How about - band practice " miko said plugging in her guitar into a amplifier.

"We are not a band." Raf said.

"Why so anti-social Raf do you play anything." Miko said.

"Uu-hh keyboard?" raf said a little unsure.

Miko said "laptops and samples. good job raf " miko said turning to jack " how about you jack do play anything."

"Nope i don't play anything." Jack said.

"Ok what ever just paint yourself in fake blood and jump around".

"Bulk...". Miko was about to say something when proximity sensors went off.

"Fowler's here get behide me now" bulkhead said.

The kids got behide bulkhead just as the the elevator went off and the doors open.

"PRIME." fowler yelled

"Agent fowler! Optimus is not here, well besides me." Bulkhead said

"Well where is he? Wait don't tell me, he's out there panking a mini-mall i don't know what language you speak you on your world but optimus said he would handle the decepticons and blowing a crater in Nebraska is not what the word handling means on this world." Fowler walked up to the railing and notice some wires going be behided bulkhead. "Since when have you bots gone electric"? Fowler asked.

 **jack pov**

Knowimg we were busted I steped out from behide bulkhead but giving raf and miko a hand signal telling them not to follow.

I said "Hi there how are you."

"What the, contect with a civilian. Team prime really gone off the books this time. your going to have to come with me son it's for your own protection." Fowler said.

Bulkhead tried to stop him but i said "No bulkhead I can handle this tell big bot what happen".

We both got onto the elevator then got into his helicopter fowler said something then we went into the air sometime passed we were on our way when fowler rader went off something was moving towards there postion, fowler said "what the in sam hill is that." something was come into view it was a con of some type.

Fowler said "First the freeways aren't safe now the sky's are no.t" Fowler come up on a cliff face jarked the joystick up hard and gone straight up than back down fowler saw a dip and drop below it the con drone flew pass them. Fowler sped up and was tailing it on now trying to lock on to it

"okay come on con let's dance, I'll lead" fowler opened fire on the con most of the bullets hit there target but just bouncing off till we heard some clicking sound telling us we was out ammo just what the con was waiting for, the con gained some altitude and did a flip in midair and knockout the rudder sending us spining out of control

"never a bot around when you need one".fowler said trying put press the destress button

we heard something on top of us. Then we sew four tentacles Breaking Through the Glass, one of the tentacles grab fowler and shocking him and knocked him out then the other one tried to grab me but before he did i pressed the destress call button then tentacle grab me and knocked me out.

* * *

 **sence change nemsis ship jack pov.**

I woke up with a bad headache and but fowler was nowhere to be found

"Well well well look at what we found a little human, i will ask only once where is starlight and the autobots base". The gray bot said.

"Closer then you think con". i thought to myself.

"What are the autobots and this starlight never heard of them". I said "I think the autobots are a new microwave oven thing and who is this starlight person and who are you grey bot". Jack said playing dumb.

"My name is commander starscrame and starlight is the son of coward Onyx prime and he's been in hinding ever since he was lunched into space". Starscrame said.

I was trying so hard to keep my powers in check when he said the son of coward onxy prime.

"I will never tell you a thing and who ever this starlight is he sounds braver than you will ever be commander starscrame". I said.

Starscrame was about to do something but was stop by some other bot.

"Your right Soundwave the other one could still be useful". starscrame and Soundwave left leaving a couple bots with me " remember if something happens to the other one its on your head for not talking". Starscrame said leaving me with coulpe drones in his place

This was my time to act but not showing them anything .

"Hey to the super dumb afts out here I dare you to come in here". I said

They come in and i was about to say something, when the ship shook so hard that the cons fell to the floor, lucky for me i was using my flight powers and never moved one bit I floated up a little bit and put my hands on the chains and used to super strength and rip the chains off the ceiling then I used my fire powers and fire it at the cons not enough to kill them just knock them out.

I ran down the hall and round the and corner and ran into bulkhead and the kids.

"Hey guy's how it's going and how did you get here." I said

"We got your distress signal and Raf did some hacking stuff so we come to rescue you and fowler". miko said

"Thanks guys and I think its time these con's find out who they're messing with". Jack said.

"What do you mean jack." Bulkhead said

"Starscrame called Onyx a coward for sending starlight away." Jack said.

"That's not right." miko said

"Were is starscrame at." bulkhead said

Some con's drones were coming down there way.

"Miko I think its time for you to show jack something cool and these con's a lesson." Raf said.

"What is it you want to show me miko." Jack said

Miko took a few steps back and transformed right in front of him.( miko looks like strongarm but the head looks like miko. And her colors are white, purple and pink. Weapons a double cannons just like Megatronus in transformers robots in disguise.)

"Woah miko how did you do that I can do it but how can you". Jack said.

Miko said " I'll tell you back at base now watch this." Miko pointed her guns at the con's and fire and knocked out the con's

Miko transformed back into her human form and started running down the hall.

You two go down that a way I heard a drone say fowler was in one of the brige cell's I'll take raf with me. I said we all agreed that splitting up would find him faster.

Me and raf ran down one of the hall till we ran into some con's I tried my best to fight them but there was to many of them till we heard the tall tell sounds of acree and bumblebee and cliffjumper coming and they took out the rest of the con's.

Raf said "bumblebee." sounding very happy to see him.

Bee said "(raf what are you doing here are you okay)."

Acree said "appreciate you clearing the front door for us but storming the decepticons warship was not on the activity list." with a smile on her face.

"How did you get board the ship in the first place." Cliffjumper asked.

"Tell me about it and I'll tell you more later." I said

We all started running down the hall when acree was about the ture to corner when she activied one of her guns to check it out.

She turned the corner and bulkhead was pointing a gun at her and she said "friendly" bulkhead said back "hello."

"Brought the humans huh." Acree said

"You'll be surprised what this one can do." Bulkhead said pointing to miko.

"We need to find fowler and get these kids out of here." Acree said

"He in the brig." us four said.

 **scene change the nemesis brig. Normal pov**

"I hope you realized agent fowler that the autobots have abandon you, just answer my questions were is starlight and the autobot base and the hurting will stop." starscrame said activiting a energon prod

"Please stop no more, there in a secret government base." fowler said

Starscrame said "yes go on."

he was about to say some more when the sound of some shooting was going on.

"In the old steel mill or was it that Carnival Fun House". Agent fowler said

Starscrame got mad and stabbed the agent with the energon prod.

Starscrame said after a minute "someone find out what is going on out there". He ordered the con drones.

 **Scene change with the autobots. Normal pov**

Some con's have found us and started shooting at us and bulkhead shielded us from the blast

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled as I got mad and i fully transformed and i did not care if the con's were watching or not, I got out my shield and hammer and channeled my fire powers into the hammer and hit one the con's and sent him flying back and it left a very good mark on his chassis and the bots took out the rest of them I transformed back to my human form and put my hammer and shield back into my sub-space than we went into some type of control room taking out the control men their was only four of them so it did not take to long with Cliffjumper was standing guard outside.

Acree said "all clear."

We come around the corner.

Acree said "wait in here.".l

Bumblebee said ("why acree.")

Acree replied "there slowing us down and there a easy targets they will safe in here as long as they stay put".

Acree activity her weapons and left and Bulkhead and Bumblebee doing the same leaving us alone.

"That was intense." Miko said having a little fun.

Raf said "was." Like he was scared.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED?" Jack yelled

"WERE HERE SAVING YOUR BUTT JACK." Miko Yelled back

" HOW COULD YOU TRANSFORM IN THE FRIST PLACE MIKO?" Jack yelled

"I SAID I WILL TELL YOU BACK AT BASE." Miko yelled

Raf yelled "BE QUIET BOTH OF YOU." Raf ran for a little bit and sit down with his head in his arms and he started crying me and miko ran after him and sit down with him.

"Ha-hay Raf don't worry about the bots." Jack trying to reassure him.

"Uhh there going to be fine." Miko said agreeing with Jack

"They will come back after us." Jack said

"Than take us home." Miko said trying to confort him.

"How do you know that?" Raf said almost above a whisper.

 **Jack pov**

We could not say anything about that so I changed the subject.

"Hey Raf what do you make of that." I asked I could not read it but from the look of it it was in important.

Raf look up and got up to get a closer look at it. "it's important real important." He said.

 **Scene change with Starscrame and Agent Fowler. normal pov.**

Starscrame heard some shooting outside the door.

"Wake up you pathetic lump of flash." Starscrame said

Fowler rambled off something "grandma is it cookie time." it he pasted back out

Starscrame tured around and the door opened up with a con standing there "well" he said. The con fell to the floor with Bulkhead standing behide him. He shot the only con drone that was in the room, Bumblebee rolled into the room by the time he did Starscrame pointed a gun at Fowler. "Not so fast". Starscrame said. Then he heard a couple of dinging noise above him and he looked up and Acree was there pointing a gun at her "i wouldn't if I was you". She said " oh but I might." he replied.

 **Scene change back with the kids jack pov**

"We have to get this to optimus." raf said

"How do you know this isn't recipe for space nachos." Miko said not knowing what it was.

Raf replied "I know math when I see it and that is the serious equation".

I asked "can you I don't know download it"?

"I got a flash drive in my backpack". Raf started fishing a round his backpack then he got it out. "But I don't see anywhere to plug it in this stuff is way alien". He said looking a round. Than some con drones came in. We ran into a hiding spot but raf forgot his backpack so he ran after it and into the con's line of sight the con's activated there guns.

 **Scene change back with starscrame and the bots. normal pov.**

Starscrame broke the silence by saying " fowler and I will take our leave now.

Fowler said something but it was more like he was out of his mind.

Bumblebee took his chance with the distractions and shot at Starscrame and the rest of the bots did the same but all missing and he transformed and flew out of there.

 **Scene change back with the kids. Jack pov.**

I used my fire power but I was really weak from all the fighting and miko took out one of them.

I yelled at miko saying. "MIKO TAKE A PICTURE".

Miko took a picture screen with the math on it and we ran out of the room. We ran down the hall with the one of the cons after us. I yelled at them saying. "GO GO GO". Up a head of us was bulkhead honking his horn getting the con's attention he transformed and took out the con.

Acree and bumblebee drove up beside us. Acree yelled "I SAID TO STAY PUT."

"You try staying put with con's after you and trying to fight them off and being exhausted". I said

 **Scene change back inside bee.**

Fowler said "I like pie can we stop for pie?" then passed back out.

"You found fowler rock on". Miko said.

 **Scene change back outside the nemesis. Normal pov**

The bots drove back to base with some explaining to do.

 **Scene change back at the autobots base. normal pov.**

When we got back to base we see optimus welding what looks like a caston on to ratchets arm.

Miko asked " what happen to you guy's anyway?"

Ratchet answered saying " we engaged a army of undead cybertronians."

Miko said " zombies, you guy's fought a zombies and i miss it". Only miko would find that cool.

Optimus said " bulkhead you exercised extremely poor judgement by allowing the humans to come with you today".

Bulkhead said " I don't know optimus one of them has some surprises of her own".

"But it was not Bulkheads fault and check it out recon" miko said showing her phone with the picture of math on it.

Optimus Turing to Ratchet and said "ratchet have a look at this it could be important to Megatron".

"What megatron is back that is really bad right?" Jack asked.

Ratchet said "let me have a look at that." Ratchet downloaded the picture to the main computer.

"Now spil it. you told us that you would tell us how you could transform back there"? Jack asked.

" I did say that didn't I." Miko said

Miko looked to Bulkhead for some help Bulkhead shook his head telling her to go on.

"Yep and I'm holding you to that." Jack said

"You know how you are the child of one the primes." Miko said

"Yeah why"? Jack replied.

"So am i " Miko said a little sheepishly

"Which one"? jack asked.

"your not going to like this but Megatronus". Miko said looking down.

 **Jack pov.**

"WHAT." I yelled " Optimus i need to go home and i may never be coming back." I said

"No child you need to stay with them." A voice in my head said but I ignored it this time.

"Starlight if you wish to leave that is your freedom just becareful, we will respect your decision to leave." Optimus said.

We heard the groundbridge opening and Ratchet saying "no point for long good byes here's the door."

Jack tured to Raf and said "are you coming raf".

Raf looked to bumblebee than back to jack and replied "I'll be okey jack see you at school".

I said back "sure thing stay safe". I startied walking to the groundbridge till acree got in my way. I said "I know you do not exist".

Acree said "don't make me hunt you down".

Cliffjumper was nexted and said "stay safe little starlight I still own you one".

Than I walked through the groundbridge.

 **Scene change back on the nemesis on the bridge over earth. Normal pov**

"Please lord Megatron" Starscrame said as he was getting a beating from him " i mint no" as he got a punch to the face.

"I order you to wait for my command" Megatron said punched him again."Instand your mindless plan resulted in the disabling of my ship and the delay of my plans".

"My intentions were pure master i only wanted to rid You of optmus prime and to find starlight" Starscrame said trying to back way from him at this point megatron steped on starscrame face applying pursure.

"No one rid me of optimus prime but me do you understand do you and i see you did not find starlight now did you." Megatron said

"Lord Megatron i know will make things right I swear, i know away to put your plans back on course." Starscrame said.

Megatron stoped applying pressure to Starscrame and took him by the throat and said "Explain Starscrame quickly"

 **Scene change back with jack at his house it was dark outside. Jack pov**

I was working on my bike when I heard someone pull up it was miko and bulkhead.

Miko said "now i understand why you had to rush home."

"Look Miko why are you here." I said

"You never let me tell you all the story so I come here to tell you it myself." Miko replied

"Okay go on." I said not realy caring

"Yes I'm the daughter of Megatronus but when he found out that I was a girl he left me on the closes planet he could find." Miko said

"Okey so what he's still your dad do you have a point to all this". Jack said

"You bet he stop Being my dad when he abandon me and left me for dead." Miko said "look jack I saw what you did today when you saved raf when you came to saved me." miko said.

"I've been raisedto to be responsible to my job my school work to everything". I said

"Dude hear me out your not a burger fliper you a kid of a prime, stop acting like your normal jack you'll never fit in you were born to do so much more and I swear when it comes to fight Megatronus I want to help you defeat him when the time comes." Miko said

"Thanks miko but I think normal suits me just fine". I said

With that miko just walked away and left me alone.

 **Scene change autobot base normal pov**

"It can't be". Ratchet said to himself "Optimus !" he called out

"What is it ratchet?" Optimus replied.

"These are engineering Specs to a spacebridge." Ratchet said

"Megatron is building a spacebridge if he has not done it already." Optimus said

"Great the sooner he leaves the better." bulkhead said

"Bulkhead spacebridges works too ways and I do not think Megatron is going somewhere but bring his army of the undead to conquer this world". Optimus said

"The main event Megatron was referring to". Ratchet said " but the only place that possibly has that many dead cybertronian is on" ratchet stop speaking but optimus come to the same conclusion and said "precisely on cybertron".

To be continued ...

* * *

 **Author's note's**

 **I hope you like this chapter yes did give jack a bit of a temper but that is because of his Predacon side.**

 **Electro prime out**


	6. jack comes back

**Disclaimer I do not own anything in this story.**

 **When bee talks its this like _(how is this_ ).**

 **When author has some to say /A.N. something like this./**

 **jack comes back.**

 **jack pov.**

* * *

Last time on transformers prime son of the beast.

"We need to find Fowler and get these kids out of here." Acree said

"Now spil it. you told us that you would tell us how you could transform back there?" Jack asked.

"I did say that didn't I." Miko said

Miko looked to Bulkhead for some help Bulkhead shock his head telling her to go on.

"Yep and I'm holding you to that." Jack said

"You know how you are the child of one the Primes." Miko said

"Yeah why?" Jack replied.

"So am i too." Miko said a little sheepishly

"Which one?" Jack asked.

"your not going to like this but Megatronus." Miko said looking down.

 **Jack pov.**

"WHAT." I yelled " Optimus I need to go home and i may never be coming back." I said.

Jack walked through the groundbridge and not turing back.

 **Sence change on the nemesis.**

"Instand your mindless plan resulted in the disabling of my ship and the delay of my plans." Megatron said.

 **Sence change Jack's house**

"Dude hear me out your not a burge fliper your a kid of a Prime, stop being acting like your normal Jack you'll never fit in, you were born to do so much more and I swear when it comes to fight Megatronus I want to help you defeat him when the time comes." Miko said.

 **Later at the autobot base.**

"Megatron is building in spacebridge if he has not done it already." Optimus said "Megatron is not going somewhere but bring his army of the undead to conquer this world." Optimus said

Ratchet said "but the only place that possible that has that many dead cybertronian is on." ratchet stop speaking but optimus come to the same conclusion and said "precisely on cybertron."

 **Now on the the conclusion.**

 **Sence change outer space. normal pov.**

We see a rock of dark energon going through the spqcebridge and hitting cybertron "we cannot allow Megatron to send dark energon through his space bridge if we fail the dead of cybertron will rise come through it's vorxet and destroy earth and ending humankind to Megatron twisted rule." Optimus said. We see a horde of zombiecons come trought the spacebridge and destroying jasper.

 **The story begins sence japer. Jack pov**

We see jack pulling into K.O. burges parking his bike we see Jack taking a deep breath

"sometime i hate this job." I thought to myself

"Nice bike." a voice from behide me said I tured around and Acree was there in her alt mode.

"Acree Miko already tried tell Optimus I respect him big time but with you being at war with the decepticon I can't help I'm no hero." I said looking down.

"Optimus did not send me and we're not wanting you to be a some type of hero Jack." Acree said.

"So if we both agree that I'm not a fighter." I said.

"Jack You were right i did lose someone close to me in the past maybe it's the grieve still talking or maybe your growing on me what ever it is I'm not ready to say good bye." Acree said I look up at her and made my decision than and there to go with her and stay with the autobots

 **sense change autobot base.**

On Ratchets computer we see a picture of a spacebridge.

"Optimus I pin-pointed the location of Megatron spacebridge high above earths orbit." Rachet said.

"Out of our reach." Optimus said

"Okay so you can't fly like jack can't you all just groundbridge there?" Miko asked.

"The groundbridge has a limited range if it stretched to far the vortex could stap Sketchimg us to the stars." ratchet said

"But since megatron is most likely on his way there I'm afraid we most take that risk, we most reach the spacebridge first that is our only means of stoping him." Optimus said

We hear some beeping and Acree and Jack pulled up.

 **jacks pov**

I got off Acree and said "hey guys guess how's back".

"Autobots prepare for departure." Optimus said .

"Where to." Acree asked

"To the final frontier." Miko said walking up to us "hey Jack great to see you back again." She said

"To space I thought they had no way to get there." Jack said

"they don't not really." Raf said with Bumblebeebee lowering him to the ground. "Hey starlight I were going to come back".

"Be seeing you?" Jack asked Acree she said "maybe."

Ratchet activied the groundbridge.

Raf said the bee "becareful Bee."

Bumblebee said ("I will Raf.") Then he walked to the groundbridge.

"I so jealous." Miko said.

"Don't even think of coming this time." Bulkhead said.

"Optimus if you leave me on a planet teaming with human's I will never forgive you". Ratchet said

"Until we meet again old friend". Optimus said activiting his battle mask. "Autobots roll out". They all transformed to their alt modes optimus called "maximum overdrive."

"you need to go with them." A voice said this time I listened to it.

At the last second I ran though the groundbridge and fully transformed /A.N. his full Cybertronian from is the cover picture./

"Autobots transform" they all did "and graveitized". As they got close to the spacebridge

"Starlight what are you doing here" optimus said said

"Some voice told me to come so I did."I ture around the a big decepticon ship was comin at us.

"We will talk about this later." Optimus said.

"So Megatron is packing a enough dark energon to rise cybertron dead?" Acree aked

"And sence we do not have the really means to disabled the spacebridge nothing gets in or out." optimus said and we all got ready to fight.

 **sense change nemesis bridge normal pov**

"Haha optimus prime never disapoints unlike you starscrame." Megatron said.

"No need to worry master Soundwave is locking on to cybertron co-ordinates my instructions of course." Starscrame said.

 **sense change with the autobots on the spacebridge. Normal pov.**

"Well what are they waiting for?" acree asked.

Optimus took a closer look at the decepticons ship. "It appears that the decepticons have sustained damage to there Interstellar navigation system". Optimus said.

"Hey that me and drakstar's handy work"" bulkhead said happily

Optimus tured to bulkhead and said "great job bulkhead without the dice megatron will not be able to aim on to cybertron".

 **sense change autobot base.**

"Don't the decepticons knew were their planet is?" Raf said.

"Naturally but cybertron is many light years away to reach their target there aim most be astronomically precise." Ratchet said.

 **sense change at the spacebridge normal pov.**

"Megatron would have gone though rendezvous with his spacebridge if he did not have another way to target cybertron." Optimus

 **sense change autobot base normal.**

"A remote one". Optimus said over the comms.

"From what I know of earth technology I doubt their is a single radio telescope powerful enough the reach cybertron." Ratchet said

"What about a whole lot of linked telescope dices like the Giant size arays in ones in Texas." raf said.

"ou ou this is not child's play." Ratchet said.

"Good thinking Raf, Rachet have agent fowler alert the arays staff of a security hazard." Optimus said over the comms.

"You soldier your out of uniform put on same pants" agent fowler said.

"That might be a problem optimus". Ratchet. Said.

Rad was typing on the computer "I'm tying to hack into the arays but their firewells are to thick dang it." Raf said.

"You think you can keep the decepticons out." ratchet said sounding disbelieve.

"Maybe if I can get in?" Raf said.

"Hey raf what if you could get in like inside the building." Jack said over the comms.

"I could login to internal network on the other side of the firewell." Raf said.

 **sense change spacebridge.**

"The risk is to great the decepticons will there perhaps even on site." optimus said.

"Optimus with all due respect this is greater than the safety of us three." Starlight said.

 **sense change autobot base.**

"Yeah if the con's win we lose along with everyone else on this planet." miko said.

"Raf"? Optimus asked.

"I want to give it a shot". Raf said.

"Miko go him he may need some protection" starlight said

 **sense change nemesis bridge.**

"Surely lord megatron the autobots are up to something"? Starscrame said

Megatron tured around and got in starscrame face and said "really Starscrame and what could that be"? Megatron tured back around and slammed on the intercom buttom and said "crush them".

 **sense change spacebridge.**

A whole lot of arielcon's come out of the nemesis about a hundred or more.

"Here comes the welcoming committee". Bulkhead said.

 **sense change in Texas normal pov.**

Raf and miko come out of the groundbridge raf said "that will take some getting use too". Miko agreed with him after a little bit they started running to the building then into a room.

 **sense change spacebridge**

The arielcon opened fire on the autobots but could not aim.

Optimus open fire and all his shots hit there target's, one landed and optimus smash his head into the ground than through him at another arielcon.

A con got too close to Bulkhead and he brought out his Wrecking Ball and smashed the con.

"Are all con's like this"? starlight asked taking out any con's that got close to him with his his fire powers.

"Like what"? Acree being out her blades and taking out two con's.

"Bad at aiming" starlight said

Cliffjumper said "most of the time".

 **sense change earth Texas.**

Inside the satellite dish building.

"Security sure is lacked in this place". Miko said.

"I'm in but so the decepticons". Raf said

"How can you tell". Miko said

"Schematics it the same alien math of before but this I can download it." Raf said

"It's got to be the spacebridge" miko said

"The decepticon are syncing it to the dishes but i can sync to them" raf said.

"Will they know"? miko asked

But what they did not know was Soundwave was right next door and and on his visor we see three circles starting to get closer together. Outside we see the dishes moving with soundwave controlling them.

 **sense change spacebridge.**

The spacebridge starts moving throwing everyone off balances

"What just happened"? Acree asked

"The decepticons are locking on to cybertron." Optimus anwers.

 **sense change nemesis bridge**

On the decepticons screen we see three circles come together

"Lord Megatron the spacebridge is ready for activation" starscrame said

"Finally". Megatron said.

 **sense change with raf and miko**

"Their locked on to cybertron but not for long" Raf said. Raf started typing on the computer and the outside the dishes moved somewhere else.

 **sense change spacebridge.**

The spacebridge stopped moving.

("Hey that raf work".) Bee said.

"Indeed bumblebee this can only be raf's doing". Optimus said

 **sense change nemesis bridge.**

"Starscrame what is happening"? Megatron asked impatiently

Starscrame could not answer his question. Starscrame tured to the comma and asked "Soundwave what is happening"

 **sense change with soundwave**

we see Soundwave visor going through the Security videoand finding raf and miko.

 **sense change with raf and miko**

"The dishes are heading back towards cybertron I'll just undone that again" raf said

 **sense change with Soundwave.**

Soundwave sent one of his tentacles after them

"What happeneds when the cons realize their being punked?" miko asked

"It's only virtual combat you know like online gaming". Raf replied

"Yeah your right what are the con's going to do their most like a thousand miles away". Miko said. Unknow to her the door was slowly opening.

Miko just happen to turn around and a purple tentacle was there. "Woah" she said she transforms into mini cybertronian form / A.N. miko's mini cybertronian form is just her cybertronian form just the size of a human/. "i won't let them lock back on again". Raf said. the tentacle grab her and started moving around the room then throws her into the well. Then it gets close to raf it tries to grab him but before it did he got on to the table and grabs the flash drive then Raf jumps off the tables just as the the tentacle comes back and smashes the computer.

Miko grabs the axe from the wall miko says "he yea" and runs at the tentacle but the tentacle hit her with enough force to through her into the well again dropping the axe, the tentacle picked up the axes and raf said "you handed it a axe not good". The tentacle was about to bring it down when it stopped and went out the door

 **sense change with Soundwave**

On sounwaves visor we that he had locked on to cybertron amd this it would stay locked he brought the axe and cut some big chords.

Raf and miko come running into the room were Soundwave was he was about to leave he turned around and took a picture of miko and raf but miko get a picture of him on her phone than he flew away "why is he leaving?" miko asked raf went over to the big cables and replied "he cut the hardlines the dishes are locked on to cybertron for good". He turned around and said "miko your in your cybertronian form but human size". Miko looked at her self and said "that's new has never happened before lets go back to base".

 **sense change nemesis bridge.**

"Now starscrame?" megatron asked

Starscrame laugh a little and said "now". than press a button

 **outside the ship**

The spacebridge came online and on top of the nemesis the biggest chunk of dark energon with Megatron, Megatron said "at last". Than he through the Chuck of dark energon at the space bridge as it got closer optimus tried to shoot it but it was to much than it went through the spacebridge.

 **sense change cybertron.**

We see the chunck of dark energon hit cybertron and bring everything back from the dead look at it from outer space we see purple goimg all over the surface.

 **sense change earth on the nemesis ship**

"Rise my legion." Megatron said with his eyes and insignia glowing purple.

 **sense change cybertron**

All of cybertrons dead become active at Megatrons command

 **sense change spacebridge with tbe autobots**

"So how do we beat a whole planet of the undead?" Bulkhead asked

 **sense change autobots base**

"Optimus I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in there spacebridge vortex with a precure energy signler." Ratchet said

"Let me guess dark energon, Ratchet we must destroy the spacebridge there is a enough live energon coercing through it Achieva detonation but we leak the firepower to ignite it. " optimus replied.

Ratchet asked over the comma "If I knew how it was engineed I could fine a technical to accomplish such a feat?"

"Um would schematics help?" Raf said.

"Optimus I must say that the spacebridge is our only hope for ever returning to Cybertron our you sure it's destruction is the only option?" Ratchet asked

 **sense change spacebridge**

"I'm afraid so." Optimus said

 **sense change autobot base**

"Then by all means let us light our darkest hour." Rachet said.

 **sense change spacebridge jack pov**

"Autobots take your position and follow rachet lead." Optimus order.

"Well I make my stand." Optimus said turned around and saw a something purple coming.

"You mean well we make a stand im not letting you fight alone and nothing you can or do will change my mind." I said

We see a gray cybertronian jet fly in and transform than land.

"Your fellow autobots are wise they know when to retreat and what's this a new recruit." Megatron said

"I hold no illusions about engaging your army but I might Darrell its opjective by removing it's head." Optimus said activiting his sword

"Ha ha ha hightly unlikely Optimus for I'm infused their very might." Megatron said

"One shall stand and one shall fall." Optimus said. I activated my battle mask which looks like a dragon month just falter

Megatron activited his sword and ran at us, he jamped and spon Optimus donge it I got a hit on Megatron with my hummer, Megatron was mainly force on Megatron he hit him with free hand but did not a good he tried to slash him but missed and tried the same but missed, Optimus hit with Megatron and force him back

Than Megatron hit Optimus and knocked him out the fight than tured to me, he ran at me and I brought up my shield just in time we want into a sword and shield lock "who are you young bot I will only asked you this once join me and your life will be spared or will ended up like Optimus?"

"My named is Starlight son the Onyx prime and the answer is no I would rather die saving lives then live taking them uncle Megatronus will never understand than and either will you." I said

/ A.N. and yes I did use a reference on something tell me which movie I got that from i would to hear from you./

"Oh so unwise you will die like Optimus." Megatron said

"Maybe but not on this day." Starlight said

I brought out my hammer and channeled my fire into it and hit with it and it did more damage without my fire it had some impact on the dark energon, I brought my hammer down this time time Megatron blocked it with his arm and punched me in the face and the force sent me flying back by Optimus, Optimus got up and started fighting Megatron.

 **sense change autobot base**

"These things are going closer that is bad right?" Agent fowler asked starting to get his mind right

"Ratchet we're in postion." Acree said over comms

Raf brought up some pictures of the spacebridge.

"Acree pay close attention." Ratchet said

 **sense change spacspacebridge**

Megatron punched Optimus in the face and slashed his stomach or tank, Optimus was realy tried at this point, Optimus rised his arm with the sword and the other one was hold his stomach or tank and Megatron hit with another force to break it off amd send it flying than Megatron gave him a upper cut and send him off the ground, Megatron grab him by the foot and and through him to the ground than through him by me, Megatron came close to Optimus he rised his arm the sword about to strike him down.

"Master." Starscrame said.

"Starscrame what is it?" Said A very tick off Megatron.

"I do not wish to question yojr all see judgement but i believe the autobots are doing some beneath your spacebridge" Starscrame said.

 **Starlight pov**

I had to something than it hit Megatron said something to Optimus and was about to strike him down again this time I got on Megatron's back and grab him somewhere and channeled my fire into Megatron, Megatron did not like that none and grab me through me off him he got realy again but Optimus block it .

"I choose my side Megatron." Optimus lifting his arms up and swishing the broken sword to his ion blaster amd shot him squar in the Chase but it little damage Optimus kept on shooting him some hitting some missing Megatron transform and flew away.

 **Normal pov**

"Starscrame my army approaches rendezvous with the spacebridge for pick up" Megatron said

 **Sence change beneath the spacebridge normal pov**

"Now follow the line from the flow regulator to the energon pump their should be a valva?" ratchet said over the comma.

"I see it." Acree said pushing a button and a valva come up.

"Good to ture all that power angst it self all you need to do is reverse the current." Ratchet said

She tured the valva all the way around.

"Current Reverse." she said.

 **Sense change autobots Normal pov**

"Yes! right?" Fowler asked Raf

"I will ready the groundbridge." Ratchet said

 **Sense change beneath the spacebridge**

On the spacebridge we see Megatron in his net mode flying in and shooting at the group of autobots one of them hitting Acree and she started floating into space.

 **Sense change with Optimus and starlight**

We see the spacebridge plating starting to break a part Optimus and Starlight was running the coordinates of the spacebridge.

Starlight transformed into his beast which was a dragon mode. /A.N. FYI starlight can talk in beast from with starlight having a mind of his own and with his dad being the first Predacon he is not like other Predacon./

Megatron flew in close to the spacebridge

"Starscrame were is my ship?" Megatron asked

 **Sense change nemesis bridge**

"we would never make do not be a fool take flight and retreat." Starscrame said

 **Sense change spacebridge.**

"Optimus hop on" starlight said

Go to deviant art / electroprime to see his dragon form

Optimus hop on the dragon nexts to him

"Optimus the groundbridge ready and waiting." Ratchet said over the comms

"Autobots jump." Optimus order

Starlight and Optimus was the flew throught the groundbridge first.

Bumblebee and bulkhead and cliffjumper followed Optimus , bumblebee grabbed Acree then fell through the groundbridge, then the groundbridge closed.

 **Sense change spacebridge. Normal pov**

We see a Horde with zombies-con coming closer and Megatron flowing in space watching them. "my legion." Megatron said, we see a lead zombiecon reaching for him, then the spacebridge started exploding above Megatron head "noo." Megatron said getting closer to to the portal reaching for the lead zombiecon When they almost touched the spacebridge imploded on it's self then the energy exploded reaching the nemesis half way to earth.

 **Sense change nemesis normal pov**

"Decepticons it is with great sorrow that I note for the log that lord Megatron spark has been extinguished all hail Starscrame." Starscrame said smiling at the last bit.

 **Sense change autobots base**

At the autobot base we see a open groundbridge .

"Do you think there ...?"Raf asked

"Six life signals one very faint". Ratchet answering raf unfinished question

first was Optimus riding a mostly white and blue dragon

"Ok now that we are throw can you please get off I'm realy tried?" The dragon asked in Starlight's voice

Next come bulkhaed and cliffjumper.

"Bulkhaed." Miko said transforming into her cybertronian from almost Tackling him to the groundbridge.

Starlight transformed back into his human form lime he said he was really tried.

Next to exit the groundbridge was bee caring acree His arms and groundbridge closing behide him.

 **jack pov**

She looks like she is sleeping

Raf and miko came around me miko putting her hands on me.

"We almost lost one this week by the allspark let it not be a definite. I heard ratchet say

I steps forward and put my hand in her sevor.

She opened her eyes a little bit

"Acree?" I asked

"Jack realy there are other motorcycle's in the world." Acree said

"But your my first." Jack said

 **normal pov**

"and what of Megatron?" Ratchet asked

"not even he could survive ground zero." Optimus answered.

"Prime." Folwer said

We all tured to the voice.

"I don't get to thank you bots for the save i own you one we all do and I think the kids can stay there apart of this team now." fowler said with his mind right he got into the elevator and left.

Bee let acree get to her feet with a smile on her face .

Miko went over to Optimus and asked out of fear of being abandoned again "so is this the part were you say good bye and to forget we ever met you."

 **Sense change jasper high school**

We see miko sitting on the one of the steps waving hi the Raf and jack coming out of the school

"We autobots take strength in tho bonds we forged with three children ture warriors in body and in spirit.

We see acree, bulkhead and bee pull up the the school and bulkhead and bee opening their doors and acree flashing jack over and the kids running to their respective Guardians.

"My Name is Optimus prime and I send this massage and though we did not choose to be of earth it would same that we are here to stay if you approach this planet with hostile intent we will defend ourself we will defend Humanity we will defend our home

We see the bots driving out of jasper.

The end


	7. ratchet and science project not good

**Disclaimer I do not own anything in this story.**

 **When bee talks its this like _(how is this_ ).**

 **When author has some to say /A.N. something like this./**

 **Never let ratchet have your science project**

* * *

 **sence change autobot base. Normal pov**

"Optimus why so glum this planet all planets are finally free from Megatron's tyranny" ratchet said

"Thou I do not disagree ratchet it's just a small part of me wished I could have changed metatron's mind not extinguishing his spark." Optimus said

"Optimus he was not slan by your hand but from his own own twisted arrogance" ratchet repiled

Optimus made a growling Noise "I'm sorry optimus i know you two had quit the history." Ratchet said

"But the the Megatron. I know who I fought besides died long ago the day he decided to become a decepticon and the decepticon maybe in disarray but they are not without leadership and Starscrame is no Megatron he is far from being predictable." Optimus said

Than they heard something going off and their was some smoke

"We are under attack." Ratchet yelled

Optimus and Rachet come running to see what was going on.

Raf said in between coaching " it's no attack ... It's my volcano... Or was."

"Hold still bulkhead juptier need's it's red spot ." miko said making a mess with the paint.

"What in... Name of The allspark... is going on Here " Ratchet said.

"Our science project their due tomorrow." Jack said

"Maybe it need one of these due-hacky" handing jack something.

"Acree Your a motorcycle shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle." Jack said

"Jack you lived on earth all your life can you build me a small intestine." Acree repiled

"Point taken acee." Jack said

"Well you can't make your project in here your making a mess." Ratchet said

"But the science fair is a big of our school grand." Raf replied

"Yeah and if bulkhead does not help me finish the model of our solar system..." Miko said

Ratchet interrupted" oh and what dose bulkhead know about your solar system or bumblebee know about your volcanos ..."

"Or acree of our motorcycle's." Jack said

"precisely we are not earthling and there not scientist." Ratchet said

"But the autobots are there guardians ratchet would it hurt if they learn something of earth by helping our young friends with there projects." Optimus said

"Well may our young friends should learn something of our world two of them could use it." Ratchet said

 **Time skip ten mintens normal pov**

Bee was talking to Raf showing his one of his guns and waying it around telling a story.

"uh-huh ...uh-huh. Really bumblebee so how do you make Warrior class?" Ref asked

Bee told him "(you earn it and I still have much to learn)."

"But I seen you in action your awesome" raf said

Optimus put a hand on bumblebee and said "I second your opinion raf but autobot life cycles are much longer than that of human and it may be hard to believe but our young scout still has much to experience."

Than the computer started beeping.

"Exposed energon and it's on the move." Ratchet said

"And sense we are not moving it guess who must be." Bulkhead said standing next to ratchet

"Decepticon." Acree finished

"Without Megatron." Miko said

"Unfortunately Megatron's Legacy will still live on as others rise to take his place autobots you have project to complete ratchet I may require ada." Optimus said

"The science fair is a big part of their grade." Looking at raf "perhaps I'm better Suited to remain behide and advise." Ratchet said looking up to optimus

"Very well bumblebee let us see about this energon in Transit." Optimus said

 **Scene change**

The groundbridge opened and optimus and bumblebee stepped out

Bumblebee said "(this does not look good.)"

Optimus replied "no bumblebee it dose not hold your position and await my command."

 **Scene change Autobot base normal pov**

Ratchet was talking to himself and working on metal volcano

"Um what is it?" Raf asked

"Oh will will find out." Ratchet replied

"Um ratchet shouldn't I be doing the work?" Raf asked

"Yep yep don't touch just watch and learn." Ratchet said

"So were going to help jack and miko finish there project." Bulkhead said

"Without my supervision you want them to be right don't you." Ratchet said

The two said nothing

"Than watch the master at work." Ratchet said looking all crazy

"Control freak." Miko said

 **Jack pov**

"Hey arcee can you take me to my place?" I asked

"Sure thing jack just let me transformer." Acree said

"No acree can you groundbridge to my special place" I said

"Yeah sure I have the coordinates." Acree said

"Hey would you guys all like check something out and know doc bot will not be missing us." I said

Everyone said yes

"Have ratchet call us if need us" I said

"Ok"ratchet said not really caring.

We all groundbridge to the oasis

"Welcome to the oasis or my practice room as I call it." I said

"Whoa jack this place is so cool." raf and miko said at same time

"Ok first of all no telling my mom that you know about this place and secondly bulkhead no smashing things it's very beautiful in here I would like to keep it that way." I said

"Why did you bring us here jack if your mom is going to be mad at you?" Raf asked

"Well I think we can agree that ratchet gone a little crazy so let's finish our projects here.

They thought it would be a great idea and started working on their projects

But with raf, he did not have his project with him so I suggested to make something like the oasis in smaller form show how water can move things over time.

Sometime had passed and I heard some noise outside so I want to go check on it.

I want outside and there was starscrame was there standing with some guy named skyquake

"You failed to grasp my meaning I am here on a mission assigned by my one true lord and master Megatron.

"Yes well sadly Megatron is no longer with us." Starscrame said

"Impossible." skyquake said

"Why is this so hard for everyone to accept, Skyquake I located you I awaken you thus I lord starscrame am now your master. " starscrame said

Skyquake stepped forward and grower at him.

"It has been a while skyquake." Optimus said

"Optimus prime I have not seen you since the battle of tep-ler ( truth I do not know if spelled it right so just go with it) Megatron ordered me to annihilate you." Skyquake said

"That was a long time ago skyquake." Optimus said

"That maybe prime but my orders still stands." Optimus said

"Is this ancient war still worth fighting when so many comrades have been lost and worlds destroyed if you want to be a true leader Starscrame than stray from Megatron's path and lead the decepticons to peace."

"I would be willing to consider a truce if you optimus prime would be willing to bow before me?" Starscrame said.

 **Jack pov**

I transformed and stepped out.

"I'm sorry optimus but can someone please punch him he realy needs it." I said

"Again bow to this." Skyquake said

He punched starscrame and when he got up he transformerd and flew off.

"Skyquake this is a new eara and on a new world side with the autobots and help me end this end war forever." Optimus said

"I will never side with a prime." Skyquake said

He run at Optimus but I got in the way I hald out my shield and we met In the middle and I stoped him.

"If you will never listen to a prime than how about the son of one, can you not see that Megatron destory your world just for power he does not care about you." I Said

"And who mite you be?" Skyquake asked

"I'm starlight son of Onyx prime." I said

"Lord Megatron has been looking for you for along time and I believe you will make a fine gift to lord Megatron after I deal with optimus prime." Skyquake said

He got by my shield and punched optimus into a rock face than he picked optimus up and through him on to his other side.

 **scene change with starscrame and Soundwave normal pov.**

"Why do I need peace when I have skyquake with some discipline he will learn to respect his new master and when the decepticons hear that skyquake destroyed optimus prime and captured starlight under my command all decepticons will greatly bow to me." Starscrame said

Optimus shot his ion blaster at Skyquake but it did little damage and and I made my fire balls and through them at him again did little damage, than Skyquake fired his machine gun at us I got up my shield in time but optimus was not so lucky.

 **Normal pov**

Than bumblebee come out

"Bumblebee no." Optimus said

Bee activated his guns and and shot at his back

Skyquake tured around and fired but miss bee was to fast as bee got close Skyquake grabbed him and throw him into the rock wall he was going to fire again but optimus grabbed his gun amd made him point up and starlight got on his back and tried to make him fall.

Bee got up and jumped up into the air but skyquake grabbed him and Swang him a rounded and in doing so got starlight off his back.

I ran at Skyquake and punched him and he punched me back.

 **starscrame pov**

"Do not miss a single moment Soundwave we shall need visual documentation for the death of optimus prime and the capture of starlight for the historyical recorded." Starscrame said

 **Back with the fight**

Optimus punched Skyquake in the face and Skyquake hit him back landed one but missed the nexted one optimus tried to hit behided him but Skyquake beat him to it.

Optimus had to take a couple of steps back

Bee buzzed something at optimus.

"Hey optimus bees right do no you think skyquake not yet have a vehicle mode?" I said

"Skyquake has not yet acquired a vehicle." Optimus said

Skyquake come charged at us.

"Fall back." Optimus said

We all transformed I flaw off qnd bee and prime kicked up a lot of dust.

"So time has made you a coward prime." Skyquake said shooting at nothing

 **Scene change with starscrame and Soundwave.**

"we've lose site of them Soundwave why arn't you tracking them?" Starscrame yelled

Soundwave made a Binging noises and showed something on his visor of planet earth more precisely the location of the former spacebridge.

"A second decepticon life signal but Skyquake is the only sleeper buried in this area." Starscream said

Soundwave zoomed closer to the location.

"That is the site of our destroyed spacebridge are you telling me that the life signal belongs to Megatron. B-but he was mi-crowns from the blast site nothing could have survived that your sensors must be faulty ignore the contect and delete the coordinates." Starscrame said

Soundwave binged it again.

"What am I talking about, of course this must be investigated if he is up there I shall bring he home." Starscrame said pointing to the sky.

"Remain here and monitor the out come when Skyquake snuffs primes spark I must bear Witness." Starscrame said than jumped off the cliff and transformed.

Soundwave played starscrame voice "must bear witness." The release laserbeak to follow starscrame.

 **Scene change in the sky normal pov**

"Tango- six- alpha to central command were pack up Transmissions coming from unidentified source possibly hostile we are moving to intercept." The pilot said

"Native tango- six alpha this special agent William fowler moving to intersating stirk your report from the record and provided origin and coordinates ill take it from here" fowler said flying to intersat

 **Scene change with bee normal pov**

we see bumblebee in his alt mode being chased by Skyquake he turned a corner .bee transformed and started running a little till he hit a dead end.

"It will be ashame to crush but bug but it is my duty..." Skyquake said till he was interrupting by optimus horn he tured around to see optimus in his alt mode driving towards him he fired his mini-gun and most of them missed optimus. Optimus transformed and rolled than jumped up and punched Skyquake throwing him into the rock face.

"Excellent strategy bumblebee." Optimus praised bumblebee

Than Skyquake hit ground optimus walked over to him Skyquake woke up and slashed him with his claws.

"Stay down Skyquake." Optimus commanded than punched Skyquake

Skyquake was laying on the ground when a plane flow over Skyquake looked at the plane than smiled than a green light came out of his eyes getting closes to the plane.

"Fowler fall back." Optimus commanded into comms

But it was to late Skyquake scanned the plane amd the short circuited than skyquake run than jumped over prime amd transformed and flow right nexted to agent fowler's plane.

"Well ill be a bald eagle." Fowler said

"Air superiority achieved." Skyquake said

"You may have a air mode but Superior you are not second best at leasted. " Someone said in the background

 **Jack pov**

"You may have a air mode but Superior you are not second best at leasted. " i said chasing Skyquake

While I was chasing Skyquake he was firing on optimus and bee than fowler got in on the chase all his shot missing just like Skyquake.

" stealing plans for classified aircraft well not on my watch." Fowler sakd

Than Skyquake got behide folwer and was just avoiding me.

Than Skyquake fired four missiles two for folwer and two for me.

"Heat Seekers." Isaid at the same time as fowler.

Fowler flow towards a rock face and at last minute pulled up and the missiles hit the rock face "I still got it."

"Have fowler watch this." I said as the two missiles came at me I flipped and used my fire powers and made the to missiles explode.

"Who are dragon bot." Fowler said

" the names starlight but we already met once." I said ober the comms

"Who?" Fowler asked

"Later fight now." I replied

Normal pov

Skyquake was firing his guns at bee and optimus tha he fired a missiles at Optimus making him transformed but Skyquake was still after bee.

Bee drove up a rock ramp transformed ran some and jumped of the cliff amd landed on Skyquake's wing and tilted his wing making bee hit the cliff wall but bee hanged on.

Skyquake gained some altitude with bee still haging on.

 **Scene change with optimus.**

"Agent fowler we require immediate assistance." Optimus said into the comms

 **Scene change with bee and Skyquake**

Bee was on top of Skyquake and skyquake was titling trying to throw bee off but he still held on.

Bee get behide Skyquake's cockpit and punch a hole and ripes out some wires and than did it again leaving a Smokey trail behided and fowler was chaseing after them.

("Oh no.") Bee said

"Anytime fellow ground floor coming up fast." Fowler said

Than something grad bee by the shoulder not hurting him just enough to hold on to him than took he into the air.

Bee looked up and there starlight looking back at him

"Are you okey." starlight asked

Bee gave a thumbs up and said ("Yeah thanks starlight.")

"No problem hey bee get up top." Starlight said

Bee climed up starlight and than got a good look around.

("Whoa.") Was all bee could say.

"Thanks fowler." Starlight said

"Who are you?" Fowler asked

"I will tell you later back at base." Starlight said

 **Scene change normal pov**

Skyquake made a crash landing hard and it looked like he was partly transformed and closed his optics and offlined.

 **Scene change with fowler and starlight and bee. Starlight's pov**

"Happy landing guys." fowler said

We transformed and landed next optimus and Skyquake and he looked like he was partly transformed and closed his optics and offlined.

"If Skyquake strayed from his masters path we would not be barring him today." Optimus said

"Come on let's get started." I said

Soundwave watching the whole thing

 **Scene change with starscrame location the former spacebridge. Normal pov**

Starscrame transformed and landed on a some part of the spacebridge and said "no one could have survived this ah as I suspected faulty sensors the last thing I need is for the troops to learn that magetron is still alive."

Than he heard something off in the distance than starscrame tured to were the noise came from and we could see the outline of Megatron and the only thing glowing was a purple glow come from his spark

"Megatron." Was all Starscrame said before Megatron jarked with his red optics glowing saying that he was still alive than he fail back into stasis.

"But how?" Starscrame asked

He looked at Megatron's spark and saw a shard of dark energon

"Everyone believe's you are who am I to disappoint then hmm master" Starscrame said right next to Megatron's audio receptor than starscrame reach in a pulled out the shard of dark energon than Megatron jerker again opices coming online for a moment than fail back into stasis and Starscrame pushed Megatron away "And this time stay dead."

By that time Starscrame was looking around because he heard the tall tell sound of laserbeak.

"Ah Soundwave if you are listening I have found lord Megatron and he is unwell we must transport him to sick bay immediately." Starscrame said well hiding the shard of dark energon behide his back.

 **Scene change autobots base. Normal pov**

"Bumblebee putting yourself perhaps not the wise of strategies but you performed admirably." Optimus said

Bee came out of a healing chamber and said "(thanks optimus.)"

We heard some horns honking in the background and ratchet said " au ha there you are." Walking over to acree and bulkhead and the kids getting off or out of there respective guardian.

"Well how were my... Our project recede?" Ratchet asked

"Well..." Raf said

 **Scene change school normal pov**

"Miss. Nakadai what planets are these?" The teacher asked

"Um cybertron and our solar system." Miko said than cybertron broke and hit deck

"It's large but can it work." The teacher asked

Jack's is a metal engine. (I realy do not know what it is I'm just calling it that)

Jack pushed a button and the machine started running like a chainsaw and it started jumping around till broke down amd went down the hall.

Raf was a metal volcano and a oasis

"I hesitate to ask but but is it active

Raf pushed a button and it erupting leaving a stream of fire going throw the roof and into the sky.

 **Scene change autobots base**

"well on our planet you would have awarded the highs honor's ratchet said a walked off saying to himself

"(The kids should have strayed from ratchet's path.)" Bee said

"Indeed bumblebee our human firends would have been wise to stray form ratcht's path

* * *

 **Scene change the nemesis ship normal pov**

"the troops will be pleased to hear of our success in rushing Lord Megatron into stasis let us hope our master pulls through.'' Starscrame said not sounding happy at all and Megatron not looking good at all and a big hole in his chassis.

* * *

 **Sorry it took me so long I was doing another story and to be honest I like doing that story more but to let you know I hate stories that just come to a end so I will not do that to this story**

 **Electro prime signing off**


	8. Starlight vs Spider

**Disclaimer I do not own anything in this story.**

 **When bee talks its this like _(how is this_ ).**

 **When author has some to say /A.N. something like this./**

 **Fair warning in this chapter is going to be predatory** **. Jack pov**

* * *

A lot has been happening lately around the base fowler was told about me being starlight after what happened with Skyquake and a surprise to all of us he took it fine.

a week later bulkhead and bee found something in the Arctic and come to find out it was a scraplet trap and thanks to me, miko and raf saved the day and I learned I could use ice powers and good thing to come to find out scraplets don't like the cold which saves ratchet one time and I can now have my wings out In my humen size I had to keep them hidden during the infestation.

on a side note that day I notice that raf was kind of sad because he could not do what me and miko so I decided that me and raf would have something fun so I took him on top of the base and transformed into my Dragon form and went flying around base he had so much fun with that so we decided that me and him would go flying when days were slow around the base and optimus and bee agreed as long as we stayed out of site and stayed close to base.

A week later a bot named wheeljack found his way to earth to join up with team prime but the voice told me not to show my cybertronian form and after a little bit bulkhead had "wheeljack" tell the story of dark mount pass and "wheeljack" told what was on his public service record then we found out he was a decepticon spy named makeshift took miko as a captive and he almost had the base compromised the base if the real wheeljack not have came in and saved the day by closing the groundbridge and beat makeshift me and miko told wheeljack our real name's before he left and miko had me take a picture them together and he promised to fight along side us when it came the my uncle.

than a few days later team prime made a new enemy's named MECH a technical terrorist organization and their only goal is to seal or application of cutting edge tech and their goal that day was to seal the D.N.G.S( dynamic nuclear generation system) and team prime had to stop them and raf saved the day due to his hacking skills.

A day later Vince challenge Jack and Arcee to a race which he lost and vowed he would get his revenge one way or another for him it was humiliated him

* * *

We see something in space the heading to earth and it was something big.

Scene change today. Location north Dakota. Normal pov.

* * *

In the morning jack and acree walked in the forest.

"I wish I had some insect repellent the mosquitoes here on routine Recon are the size of vampire bats." Jack said

"Why not just transform into your cybertronian form jack if their bugging you?" Acree asked

"Because their not drinking my blood their just bugging me, I found out one day that my skin is as hard as my cybertronian form." Jack replied

Acree was about to ask something but just than her scanner started bepping realy fast.

"That's odd ratchet satellite scams where accurate but sub-terranean don't cause this of surge." Acree said

We walked for a little bit till we hit a big gash in the ground.

"What happened here?" Jack asked

"Crash landing stay behide me low and close." Acree said

They ran up to it to got a closer look it the ship.

"Autobot or decepticon?" Jack asked

"Can't tell wait here." acree said than transformed her arm into a gun and walked up to the ship and entered a few minutes later Acree walked out and looked hurt.

"Acree what's wrong." Jack said

"I know who's ship this is belongs to Acree to base i need a groundbridge asap." Nothing but static" scrap the ship most have a scrambler." Acree said looking jumpy

"A-Acree your kind of freaking me out here." Acree

"Wait here." Acree said then want to do some tracking on something.

After a bad flashback only brought out thanks to jack.

acree transformed and said "climb on."

Jack did as he was told and when he got his helmet on acree drove as fast as she could go which scared jack a little than acree jumped a ravine and when they landed acree transformed and jack asked "ok was that realy necessary?"

"Acree to base." But got nothing but static. "Scrap."

"Look acree i've seen danger before." Jack said but Acree interrupted saying "wait here I mean it this time."

"Ok first you shut me out now your diching me" acree transformed to her bot form at that point "I thought I was your partner."

"No jack your a kid your only here because this was supposed to have been no risk got it." Acree said then ran off and transformed leaving jack alone but jack did not listen and walked up to the ravine it would have been hard to cross for a normal person but luckily jack was not that he jumped the ravine and landed on the other side.

Back with acree

Acree walked around tracking something till she saw a stump with some acid on it than had a flashback of a battle somewhere on cybertron

* * *

"Acree to dalt team requesting rendezvous coordinates do you copy." Acree said running down some road

"Acree are you lost again your sence of directions could use some work." Some bot said

"So could your aim tailgate if you tag that sniper back at the Depot I wouldn't had to break rank and engaged the enemy hand to hand." Acree said

"From the sound of things you I'm guessing you come out ahead." Tailgate said

"Try waiting up for me this and i'll give up the blow by blow what's you position." Acree replied

Half a click do north of the depot think you can find it partner." Tailgate said

"Trust me tailgate my navigation abilities are..." Acree was interrupted by the sound of something being ejected and making her stick to the far wall the last thing she saw was a black femm

The next thing we see is acree struggling to get out of her bounds and then someone said "a piece of advice make yourself comfortable you'll be here awhile." Than the black femm took her finger which had some asid and slashed one of her cheeks

Flashback ended

* * *

Somewhere else in some camp site

Some black femm was looking at the tent and saw the person inside "my first local time for human kind to feel my sting." She said

She was about to kill the humen but something tackle her or someone.

They rolled to a stop with acree hit a cliff face and the black femm hitting the ground.

The black femm got up and walked over to acree and said "acree small universe."

"To small arachnid." Acree said with anger fully coming out

"Your still holding a grudge the war been over for Mega Cycles." Arachnid said

"Tell that to the decepticons." Acree replied

"These days I travel solo in pursuit of my new Hobby." Arachnid said

"Yeah I got a look at your souvenir case." Acree replied

"You mean my trophy case I collect endangered species but really their not endanger till they meet me and I have a slot reserved for humankind." Arachnid

"Not going to happen." Acree said

Acree ran at Arachnid got into a fight but at the end acree was about to give a killing blow when something caught her eye and it was jack this distraction gave Arachnid enough time to hit acree and web her to the cliff face

"Acree." Jack ran over to her.

Arachnid got a good look at jack but before she did anything acree cut some of the webbing and shot Arachnid in the back knocking her out.

"I told you to wait for me." Acree said

"Yeah well partners don't ditch partners." Jack said than started to burn the webbing the best he could.

"Get this through you thick head your not my partner your a liability." Acree said looking at jack

"I don't believe you I can see it in your eyes acree your scared and your never scared." Jack said

Acree had a other flash back of Arachnid killing tailgate right in front of her

"Your right jack I am afraid, afraid of losing you. Acree said and jack looked up at her a little shocked

"You sure have trouble keeping you parnters don't you acree we both knows what happen to tailgate and a heard some radio chatter saying the lost of cliffjumper at some point you have ask yourself is it them or me." Arachnid said

"Do you get it now she's after any rumors of starlight plus her hurts indigenous species and she's on earth that means human's that mean you jack." Jack looked shocked "RUN!" Acree yelled

Jack ran off but Arachnid webed acree again undoing all thw work jack just did

Arachnid laughed then said "and that's why I prefer to work along" Arachnid took one of her legs and slammed it next to acree than made acree look her. "It's so sad when bad things happen good people but don't get me wrong I'm going snuff out your spark and I trust me I will make it hurt but that will not compare to the pain you'll feel knowing am adding your human to my collection."

"oh Jack's got a faw tricks up his sleeve that might surprise you Arachnid." Acree said confidently

"That I would like to see."

* * *

Jack's pov

I looked back a saw Arachnid jumping over facing my way.

I ran some and as I was running a looked back a saw Arachnid walking after me "that's the spirit jack play hard to get."

Good I like to run and cybertronian part os me comes in at times.

Back with acree normal pov

She keep sturrling against web than had other flashback of her almost but before Arachnid come give the killing blow the doors exploded and it was bee and cliffjumper when they freed her she kept saying "I could not save him, I could not protect the panther."

It was starting to dark so I used my wings and jumped from tree to tree to gain altitude I did this a little while but I started to her tried.

I after I little bit I landed on the ground by a down tree and had to stop Arachnid went over him and said "hello jack." Scarring him

Out of instincts jack out his hands and fire come out but because he was tired so his fire was not so bad he tured and ran .

"Well your sure full of surprises jack first you have wings and now fire powers you will be a fine addition to my collection.

I ran some more till we ran to the ravine I jumped over it and kept running till I found what I was looking for her ship.

I made a sound like I ran into it .

Arachnid said "jack if you wanted a tour all you had to do was asked you see the empty slot it's just for you."

"That what you think creep." Jack said to myself.

I ran to the back and hit some liqued I looked out and it was energon.

I made some sound and than i ignited the energon.

I ran as fast as I could but the blast sent me flying a little.

I got up and started walking away but something hit my foot I looked back and I saw a burts Arachnid then she lunched her webbing at me.

She come down to me and was about to kill me but I did something unexpected.

I let out a yell more like a war cry and my fire engulfed my body with a blue fire.

The webbing around me dissolved and I punched her and kicked her and left powerful burn marks and by that time the sound of a engine specifically acree's engine she got enough speed and landed and kick sending her flying a some feet.

Arachnid got up and knowing she was outmatched she drilled into the ground acree tried shoot her but they missed.

Jack started to cold down and started breathing really hard.

"What was that?" Acree asked out of concern

"No idea let's head back to base." Jack said

"Acree to base I need a groundbridge I need to get my partner way from any over grow insect" acree said

"...partner ... Uhh." Jack said taking some deep breaths

"Junior partner I can still pulled rank." Acree said

Than jack blacked out

Acree gently picked him up then a groundbridge opened she ran through.

A few minutes later jack opened his eyes seeing everyone was around him.

"What happened?" Jack asked

Ratchet was the one to speak up "you pushed your powers to a new level and exhausted yourself know I can't keep you from using your power but just try not to keep it level."

"Sorry you had to face my demons today you were pretty fearless today." Acree said walking up to me.

"Actually I was scared mostly for you and I think that might been the reason for the new level.


	9. Shadow zone

**Disclaimer I do not own anything in this story.**

 **When bee talks its this like. _(how is this_ ).**

 **When author has some to say /A.N. something like this./**

 **If you have finger it out yet I'm mainly focusing on jack and this chapter will have some father, son time.**

* * *

A few days after meeting arachnid, optimus got something called cybonic plague from a disease autobot ship that almost killed him and the only way to save him was for bee to go into megatron's mind via cortical psychic patch but the down side was Megatron piggy back on the patch in order to bring his body back to the land of living and after doing so Megatron for the lack of a better term beat the living slag out of starscrame.

* * *

Scene change autobot base. Normal pov

" I had hoped that my growing experience would remain purely academic but fate has proved me wrong I am clearly reading a dark energon signature and it's moving fast." Ratchet said

"Megatron." Optimus concluded

"Where'd he find more of the bad stuff?" Acree asked

"What's he going to do with it bring back army of undead." Bulkhead questioned

That caught miko's attention "zombie-cons." She said

"We can not roll out the possibility especially since Megatron is heading to a familiar location." Optimus ssaid

* * *

In the Realm of the primes

A bot was looking over a pool of energon watching something.

"Hello Onyx." A couple of bots said at the same time

"Hello micronus and Amalgamous." Replied Onyx

"What are doing brother?" Micronus asked

"Watching my sparkling brothers come watch with me ." Onyx said

They both walked over to the pool of energon and watched "he's growing into a fine mech." micronus said

"yes and his heart and gifts are growing by the day." Onyx said

"Has he started to show some of the gifts I gave him yet?" Amalgamous asked excitedly

"Yes when the scraplets infested the earth autobot base he showed ice powers and started thinking of his wings in his human from and it happened." Onyx said

micronus was looking at the pool with interest he shushed his brothers and said "lets watch him."

* * *

"Megatron has bearly emerged from stasis and it seems he is making up for lost time Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Rachet and Cliffjumper prepare to roll out." Optimus order

"Me?" Ratchet questioned

"If we are dealing with dark energon I may well need your experience" Optimus said "Acree."

Acree interrupted by saying "bridge operator got it."

"Go get them bulkhead bring the hurt." Miko said while drawing

Bulkhead smashed his fist together in response.

Jack and Raf was trying to figure out what Miko was up to.

"That's not like Miko to not want to go." Jack said

"She's is definitely up to something." Raf Replied

Acree started up the groundbridge and the bots transformed and went though.

When the bots were about half way through Miko jumped up and started to run through the groundbridge.

"Making a break for it." Jack yelled and ran after her with Raf following.

When they got to the groundbridge opening jack caught up with her, grab her arm and said ''Not safe Miko."

"I'm not going to miss my first zombie-con throw down!" Miko yelled she used some of her Cybertronian strength to get out of his hold and ran for the end of the groundbridge unknown to her she dropped her phone.

All Jack said was "Miko." Out of frustration than ran after her with Raf following.

* * *

In the realm of the primes.

Alpha trion joined to group of primes.

"It would seems Jack's cousin has a little of her dad in her remember how he used to love the thrill of the fight." Alpha trion said

Micronus smiled at the memory and replied "yes he would go helm first and almost lost it time or two."

"Their little group makes a good team together." Alpha trion said

"Yes they do lets watch them brothers." micronus said

* * *

On the other side of the groundbridge.

The bots come out of the groundbridge unknown to them the kids followed.

The kids than to run over to a boulder and Miko sitting on it with Jack sitting next to her and next to him Raf.

"What were you thinking Miko?"Jack asked out of frustration

"Easy she wasn't". raf replied

"Hey I missed out on my last zombie-con Showdown not missing at this time at least this time I can take some snaps." miko defended reaching for phone and just now noticing that her phone was gone. "my phone I must have dropped back at base."

* * *

With the Autobots

"That's not Megatron." said Bulkhead.

All the Bots activated their weapons and Optimus spoke up telling Starscrame to "Stand Down."

"No you Stand Down" Starscream responded then fired his rockets at the Bots

All the bots jump out of the way and Starscream arrogantly said "You cannot harm me while dark Energon flow through my veins."

In a way to prove him wrong Optimus at shot Starscream hitting elbow joint the Force turned him around and that made his arm fly off.

Bulkhead said to Optimus "good job you clipped wings now he's ground."

Starscrame grabbed his fallen arm and ran behide a boulder "come on rise already!" Starscrame yelled

Starscrame looked behind the boulder and saw the bots "this is Commander starscrame requesting a emergency groundbridge at my co-ordinances."

The bots started walking over to Starscrame till they heard "ahh I can't believe to made me lose my phone."

They all tured around and saw the three kids.

"Um how is this my fault?" Jack asked

"Oh on." Bulkhead said

"Base to optimus the kids are missing." Acree said over the comms a little worried.

"We have a visual on them send a groundbridge immediately." Optimus said already knowing what happened.

Two groundbridges opened at the same time

"Two? You three get in our groundbridge NOW!" Rachet yelled

Jack grabbed Miko's arm putting a little of his cybertronian strength just enough to keep a hold of her and said "come on."

Miko protested but went with him.

Starscrame humped through his first than a second later the kids went through the autobots when they had gone through the two groundbridges did something weird it looks like the two were becoming one.

"Ratchet what is happening?" Questions optimus

"The two groundbridge portals must be feeding back on each other." Rachet answered

Bulkhead realized what could happen " miko.. We got to get the kids out of there." And ran to the autobot portal when got there something through him back and the next thing you know the groundbridges exploded.

* * *

In the realm of the primes

"Oh on their in the buffer between Realms." micronus said worried

"Starlight is not ready for the shadow realm yet." Onyx said more worried then the rest of his brothers

"I just had a idea brothers." Amalgamous said looking on the bright side of the situation

"And what would that be Amalgamous." Alpha trion said

"Starlight may not be ready for the shadow realm but I know a bot who is." Amalgamous said

* * *

In the shadow zone (fyi I know it's called the shadow zone but I'm only calling it that for the primes)

The kids got up from being blasted out of the groundbridge.

Jack got up first and asked "are you guys okey?"

Raf anwered "yeah think so

Behided them the bots got up bulkhead asked "um what just happened." Look at ratchet

"I can't be certent but if two groundbridges are sent to the same location crossed steams the feedback could have caused a systemed overload" rachet reasoned

"Could hello more like totally did." miko said but no one heard her

"The kids made it through right?" Bulkhead asked worried about miko.

Raf sounded confused and jack asked "what's he talking about."

Bulkhead we're right here." Miko said starting to get frustrated

Optimus activied his comm and asked "acree did the children make it safely back it base."

"Negative you don't see them?" Acree replied worry in her voice

"There's no sign of them." Ratchet said

"What no sign seriously bulk." Miko was about say more wben bulkhead stepped right through her and it scarced her.

"He went right through you we're not alive." Jack concluded

"I don't want to be a ghost" raf said hugging jack

"Wait a minute." Miko said to herself looking

Wait how can we still touch each other." Jack asked

The bots kept waking, optimus asked "Ratchet could the children have transproted onto the nemesis instead?"

"Not likely if starscrame didn't arrive to our base the most likely explanation is a dislocation the children could have just simply bridged to a unintended destination

Raf realized something "a different place but in the same place."

"Wh wh what do you mean." Jack asked

"We're probably in a different dimension like some kind of alternate reality a shadow zone." Raf said

"Nerd alert." Miko said

* * *

In the realm of the primes.

All the bots there looked at their brother but alpha trion was the first to speak " Amalgamous are you crazy you know the rule the living can not talk to the dead unless they have some form of connection to the dead."

"I know I know but hear me out since the kid is in the shadow realm why not take the chance and the plus side the kids are starting to fingering out where they are so not help them out like you said there not ready for the shadow demons yet." Amalgamous said

Onxy did want to see his son and spoke about him often.

"And this could be the only chance you could be able to see and talk to him face to face." Amalgamous continued

"Let's talk to primus about first." Onyx spoke up after thinking it over.

* * *

In the real world

"Look Skyquake's tomb is empty." Optimus said

"How did we miss his rise and shine?" Bulkhead asked

"It would seems starscrame got what he come for." Rachet said

"That's another matter for another time our first priority is to find jack, Raphael and miko" optimus said then activied his comm "acree send a groundbridge."

As if saying him name made appear.

Skyquake came out from behide and started waking over to the bots and was going to slash bulkhead but it gone right through him.

"Awesome he can't touch them either." Miko said

Skyquake heard her and tured around to face the group.

"If that thing can't touch the bots." Jack said

"Just like we can't." Miko continued

"Then that mean were trapped in the shadow zone with a decepticon zembie." Raf finished fully scared.

Jack thought of something and said "I have an idea but miko and going to need dark star's help.

Miko was about to decline it but remember what heppened with cliffjuper "ok starlight what's you need."

(Fyi Jack's voice changes alittle bit in his cybertronian form if you were to mixes optimus and Jack's together that's his voice.)

"Ever wrestled with a zembie before?" Jack commented

"No why wait a minute in were your with this." Miko said

"Great and raf stay here and miko have his back facing to ground." Jack said

Miko transformed and ran up to Skyquake got behided him and jumped on his back and the weight made him toppled over.

Jack got up on his chassis over his spark he put his hands over his spark chamber and did the samething he did to cliffjumper.

When he was done Skyquake's color came back and his optics were still red.

He got off he was a little light headed Miko let go of Skyquake and roll out off.

Skyquake made a sound pain "what happened."

"Starscrame stabbed you with some dark energon amd rised you from the dead. Jack said after a little bit

"And desecrated my grave." Skyquake yelled

"Yeah and you would still be and zembie if jack not had purify your energon." Miko said

"Thank you youngling I owe you one." Skyquake

"But on the bright side even is death you would not obey starscrame." Miko said

"If you wise to pay me back do not tell megetron of my name." Jack said

"And why would i do that ?" Skyquake asked

I transformed right in front of him.

Skyquake laugh a little "no wonder lord Megatron could not find you starlight you looked like a human but a have my word I will keep your Secret."

"Thanks Skyquake." Starlight said

* * *

In the realm of the primes.

"Lord primus Amalgamous has asked that I go to the shadow realm to help my son?" onxy asked

"I have heard and I agree if you wish to go." Primus said

"Thank you lord primus." Onyx said

* * *

In the shadow zone

The kids and Skyquake was running around till they heard something like a a group of motorcycle's they tured around and saw twelve black beings on a black motorcycle's they fired something and something black exploded.

They got into a fighting stance miko and Skyquake fired on the motorcycle's but the just gone through starlight used his fire power's and they stayed gone.

"That got them." Miko yelled

Another group of black motorcycle's come.

"Again." raf and jack said

"Come on lets keep moving young one's." Skyquake said

"Go on." Jack yelled

Jack put his hands pums and fire wall shot up out the ground but a slit second before the fire went up the of their shadow shot gone though and nicking starlight's arm.

As starlight tured a ran to catch up with others the fire wall fell and the motorcycle's resumed their chase

The group ran some more not noticing that Starlight's arm was getting blacker.

Till a groundbridge opened but this was different form the normal groundbridge this one was solely white and a huge dragon come out and transformed and yelled "be gone demons these lives are not your to take so says Onyx prime." The prime tured around to look at the group and all of them were quiet with the kids mouth were hanging opening till a young blue bot spoke up "D-dad is that really you." Starlight said

The prime smiled and replied "Yes my young starlight it's really me."

Said bot pushed passed dark star and Skyquake not that they minded and ran up to the prime and gave him a big bear hug which he embraced back.

"I missed you my son." onxy said in Starlight's audio receptor.

"B-but how are you here dad?" Starlight asked almost crying

"This is the shadow realm or zone as young raf has said think of it as a realm between realms or a buffer if you will." Onxy replied

"If I may ask a question sir." a little voice asked

Starlight tured around and it was raf, starlight pick him up so Onyx could see him better.

"Yes young raf." Onyx said still smiling

"What were thou thing's." Raf asked

"Thou are shadow demons they keep anyone in the realm of the living from getting in the realm of the prime or the after life we must keep moving it would seem they have already made a hit." Onyx said said referring to the hit on starlights arm that has grow in size form a small cut to about the size of Jack's hand "and the longer you stay in the shadow realm the closers you become a shadow demon so we must keep moving."

"i-I have so many questions like I don't know what was mom's name's or what is this voice in my head that keeps talking to me while the autobot base?" Jack asked

"Your carrier or mom was named morning star and that voice you hear is me the closer you get to optimus the more I can talk to you." Onyx answer

"Oh I have one uncle." Dark star said

Onxy tured around to face the speaker "Yes dark star." He replied

"How did jack get his awesome wings and powers." She replied

Onyx smiled some more "that would be your all's uncle Amalgamous gift to young starlight since he was the first to be naturally born on cybertron in other word's the human's way do you like them my son."

Starlight replied "yes they take some getting use to but yeah I like them."

They heard something big and slow heading to them all of them tured around and saw a huge zombie-con heading there way.

"Another one how many did starscrame try to rise." Darkstarsaid out of frustration

"More like this body was to close to were starscrame stabbed himself." Onyx said

Starlight was about to do the same thing that he did to Skyquake but onxy stopped him.

"He is to far gone my son there is noting you can do for this bot." Onyx said sadly

* * *

Location real world autobot base

"If the children have misdirected to an unintended location could we get a fixes on location." Optimus asked worried something in the Matrix of leadership felt like it was missing.

"If they were lost miko would called me by now." Bulkhead said

"(Have you tried calling them.)" Bumblebee buzzed

"Call them... Yes." Bulkhead said than tried calling miko but a ring tone from the opening of the groundbridge was all they got "that's why miko has not called me."

"Let me try jack." Acree said

* * *

In the shadow zone.

The group stopped for a minute to let there system's calm down alittle at a dead end.

"Best thing about zembies is there slow moving." miko said acting it out

Then jack phone started ringing.

"Is that your." raf said then all three of said "phone."

Starlight tramsformed back to jack to answer " hello acree." But got static.

* * *

At the base

" hello jack can you hear me." but got static "nothing

* * *

in the Shadow zone.

"Gess imagin that the fourth dimension has lousy service." miko said sarcastically

"Guys the phone rang were getting a signal." Jack said

"Maybe the the autobots can't or hear us because we're moving at hyper speed or something." Raf reasoned

"I like this kid he has a smart mind reminds me of my own brother." Skyquake said

"I would have to agree with you Skyquake the way I see it Raf's the brains, dark star's the strength and starlight is the leader they make a good team together wouldn't you say." Onyx said

Skyquake agree with the older prime

Jack ignored the conversation" do you think they read us."

"Text's it." Raf agreed

Miko got an idea " text me if my phone is back at base maybe the bots would see it."

Jack shook his finger thinking that was a good idea and started typing.

" um you think you can type and run at the same thing. Raf looking at the zembie-con.

"Agree look behide him." Onyx said

The kids looked behide the zembie and alot of shadow demon's were heading their way.

The jack and raf ran in between the zembie-con's legs and jack and Onyx used their powers and made a moving fire wall.

* * *

Scene change Autobot base normal.

"We'er dealing with fluctuations inside a wide Distortion field but if I can narrow it down I may be able to back trace their coordinates." Ratchet said to the bots their and no one noticed miko's phone buzzing.

* * *

In the shadow zone.

Jack transformed and had raf on his shoulder.

"Deja vu." Dark star said to starlight.

"What?" Starlightasked.

" does this look familiar to you." Dark star said

Jack looked around "now that you mention it alittle why?" Starlight said.

"Dude were going around in circles." Darkstar said

"Hmm your right." Starlight said.

Starlight stopped making everyone stop.

"Dude why did you stopped." Miko asked

Starlight hand raf to dark star.

"I'm done running from these guys." Starlight said

He tured around drewing his sword.

Dark star was about to join the soon to be fight but Onyx stop her " he must be the one to do this fight the shadow is starting to affect him" the shadows is on starlights arm covered his whole arm up to his shoulder, Dark star was reluctant but obeyed knowing was for the best

Starlight ran at the zembie he channeled his fire into his sword it looked like his sword was in a blue fire and slashed the zembies arm clean off then tured around and cut the of the legs slowing it down and punched the zombie in the chasis making it fly and it hit the cliff face on the far side .

Starlight returned to the group and said "there that should slow it down some and give us some space."

"Dude that was so cool." Dark star yelled

Dark star handed raf back to starlight.

"Yeah who know your sword could do that and you were awesome starlight." Raf said excitedly

Onyx thought to himself "it would seem that my son amd the young human have formed some type of bond starlight is very protective of him".

"Yeah how do you like us now." Dark star taunted

The zembies severed arm started sparking then started moving on it's own and was faster then tbe main body.

"Oh come on." Starlight said

The bots tured and started running again

"How can that thing be faster than the body." Dark star said

"Maybe because it's lighter and more moving parts." Raf said

As dark star was running she looked down and saw starscrame arm " hey look screamer arm."

"Remind me to tell him where it is when I see him nexts time." Skyquake said

"Is that before or after to grind him to slag." Darkstar asked

"After." Skyquake said than tured around to fired his gun at cliff face making to rock slid.

"Great job Skyquake." Starlight said

* * *

Location real world autobots base.

Bulkhead notice miko's phone was ring and stated it "Miko's phone it wasn't blinking before."

Bulkhead open it and read the message "in alternate reality with zembie and shadow demons explain later help now!"

"That doesn't sound possible." Acree said

"Ratchet can you triangulate their geographical coordinates from the phone signal?" Optimus asked

"In a parallel dimension." Ratchet said then thought it over for a second "lets try it."

"Now calculating for relative time delays and Ionosphere distortions the signal come from the same location as the original groundbridge coordinates." Ratchet said

"But we already checked there." Bulkhead replied

"Perhaps but not in the same dimensional phase as the message said but if I can create a feedback loop with made the event I maybe able to make a rescue portal making a Passage from their dimension." Ratchet said

"Back to base." Bulkhead interrupted

Ratchet tured around and said "No no we're talking about indimensional travel here bulkhead attempting to reduce to portal vortex trajectory is far to risky." Like it was common knowledge

"Everyone knows that." Acree said full sarcasm something she picked up from the human's

"If the coordinates aren't precisely the same how knows where the kids could end up." Ratchet said returning to his computer.

* * *

In the shadow zone

Dark star was right about going in circles "oh come on this place is like one big Marengo around." Darkstar said said what we were thinking.

Starscrame walked around the corner and celled out "Skyquake your master calls."

"How did screamer get here." Dark star said

"Don't know, don't care." Skyquake said that ran at starscrame and was about to kill him but as he gave the killing blow but instead of kill him Skyquake went right through him.

Skyquake rejoined the group.

"Its looks like you will have wait a little bit later." Darkstar said

"He can't see or hear us." Starlight said

"Um guys we have bigger problems to deal with." Darkstar said

Both shadow demons and zembie-con was coming at the group the group besides onxy and starlight started running.

Onyx and starlight made a huge fire wall it stopped the shadow demons but not the zembie-con.

The kids and Skyquake kept running till a groundbridge open

Starscrame growed

"A groundbridge portal." Raf said

"That most be our way out pf here." Starlight said

"Awesome the bots got are messege." Darkstar said

Starlight realizated something and tured to face Onyx "wait that means you can't come with us right."

Onyx gave his son a sad small smile "yes my son but I told you when I had to lunched you into space i will always be with you."

Starlight gave his dad a big bear hug and started crying alittle.

Skyquake whisper to darkstar "why is the young prime crying for."

"This is the first time starlight has seen his dad." Darkstar replied

"You know something darkstar I have been thinking of joining starlight and maybe even the autobots but I know starlight a life debt that for sure."

The fire wall fell at this point.

"I guess that's your quo to leave." Onyx said

Yeah it was great to see you."Starlight replied

The kids and sky-quake jump through the ground Bridge with the zombie hand right behind them when they got through the ground Bridge Starscream was there shocked " Starlight Dark Star" but the most shocking thing sky-quake was there followed the zombie arm.

The zombie arm and star scream where having wrestling match when another ground Bridge opened and the kids and Sky quake jump through it

* * *

 **In the realm of the Primes**

Onyx Prime return from his trip into the shadow realm and went straight to Solus Prime

"Hello sister" Onyx said

Solus gave the same greeting

"Sister I need to ask a favor?" Onyx asked

"And what would that be?" Solus asked

"I want you to make something it's not for me but for young Starlight." Onyx said

All the primes there knows solus has a soft spot for starlight.

Solus agreed but on one condition no more weapons he has plenty of those

"Thank you sister and please make it by the time Earth Sun goes down." Onyx said

* * *

Time skip end of the day

The kids and Skyquake walked through the groundbridge and the bots there was instantly on the defense ready to fight Skyquake all the bots transformed there hands to guns and was pointing them at Skyquake

Skyquake didn't even flinch.

"Raf, jack and miko get away from him." Optimus order

Starlight, Darkstar and raf jumped in the way.

"Wait a minute guys let us explain." Starlight said

Optimus lowed his gun but did not deactivated it "you have one minute." Optimus said

The kids explained what happened in the shadowd during this starlight and Darkstar transformed back their human form's.

"Wait a minute you mean to tell us that you meet your dad jack?" Acree asked

Yeah I did it was great and another thing hey optimus remember when I told the voice in my head told me to come that one time?" Jack said

Optimus shook his head yes

"That was dad when I'm near you I can hear him." Jack said

"The thing I would like to know is why is Skyquake here?" Ratchet asked

Skyquake looked down not ready to speak up yet

"Starscrame desecrated his gave as you all know but jack here purified the energon freeing from the dark energon." Miko spoke up for him."

"And for that I owe him a life dept and I could never go back to the decepticon after today." Skyquake finily said

"I why is that?" Bulkhead asked

"Because I could never hurt the young ones after they showed me kindness and jack free me from the darkness and showed me what a real leader is and megetron is not a true leader like I thought he was even if he did not know he would allow starscrame to desecrated my grave from this day forward I will no longer fight for the decepticon's."Skyquake said

"Is you vow true Skyquake?" Optimus asked

"I vow this with all my spark and on the allspark." Skyquake said

"Look up Skyquake."Optimus said

"I wish to be no longer called skyquake for that name is for my old life but now called me" Skyquake looked up at Optimus "jetstorm."

"Than jetstorm I wish to welcome to the autobots."

* * *

After the day Jack went home to go to asleep but as he hot in bed his phone rang and it was Acree

"Acree what is it I was almost asleep." Jack said tiredly

"A groundbridge just showed up here in the garage and dropped off something." Acree replied

"What was the groundbridge like exactly?" Jack asked realizing what it could be.

"The groundbridge was not normal instand of blue and greens it was white and gold." Acree

"Iwill right down there do not open it till then." Jack said then hung up and ran down to the garage he opened the garage door and acree was there scanning the packed.

The packed was sliver and blue.

" I scanned the box and it has nothing explosive in it and its address to you as starlight." Acree said

Jack want up to the sliver box and there was a letter on it

 **Dear starlight**

 **I know this is not a substitute for me being with you but at less you can always see me like I can always see you**

 **Love Onyx prime**

 **P.s. your friends has one these to**

After jack read the letter he opened the and two boxs where inside it one bigger than the other

The first box big about three quarters of the box it was a action figure but this one was looked like Onyx prime in every detail with another letter in it.

This was made by solus for it can with stand anything so it will never brake and if you lose it just think of it and it will come to you once you touch it, it will become bond to you, it has full movement, so do with it as you wish.

The second box was small inside it was two things

A symbol of some type and a other necklace with a third of the cycler with a saying "for one.

"Hey acree what this symbol mean?" Jack asked

" that is the symbol of your dad Onyx prime same as the symbol on the back of the other necklace and it has your name on it." Acree replied

"Cool."

Jack yond after the long day with fighting zembies and shadow demons he put the action figer on his night stand so he could always wake to see it.

* * *

The next's day location autobot base.

All the kids come to base and they were talking about there strange gifts they all were given a Circle necklace miko's said ''one for." raf's said " all all." They couldn't understand what they mint

"May I suggest putting them together." Optimus said looking at the three necklaces

They did as he suggested and it said "one for all, all for one."

"Where did Onyx get that from?" Acree asked

"When you all were the three musketeers they remember me of you three." Onyx said

Jack smiled and said "dad said we remember him of the three musketeers."

After saying the the kids had same idea

"All for one." Jack said started

"And all for one." Miko and raf said with the kids striking a pose they all laugh after that.

* * *

 **I had alot of fun with this chapter I figured the three kids act like the three musketeers so I put it in the story**

 **Electro prime signing off**


	10. MECH and spider not good

**Disclaimer I do not own anything in this story.**

 **When bee talks its like this. _(how is this_ ).**

 **When author has some to say /A.N. something like this./**

* * *

With Vince

"I lost all respect at school all because of that Darby freak when I lost that race I lost respect." Vince said anger in the voice

"How you like to that get back." A voice behide him

Vince tured around and a man was standing there in green clothes with scars on his face

"I will do what ever it takes to get back at that freak." Vince said hatred in his voice

"Good now come with me all I want to know is are you good with a gun and take orders?" The man asked

" I'm okay with it but I'll learn to get better with it if that means a shot at that Darby freak." Vince said

"What can you tell me about him?"the men asked

"Besides that he's got powers just about everything even where he live's." Vince said with a small smile

* * *

With jack

The last couple of days Vince has not came to school not the anyone really cared and the atmosphere around school has been lighter which is a good thing.

With the bots MECH has gotten braver they captured Breakdown and started to understand Cybertronian body's and there thirst for knowledge has increases.

* * *

In the woods somewhere.

A group of mech soldier's with night vision goggles where hunting for something.

"Suppression fire only we want this one alive." The leader order and continued walking

Something want behide them but it was to fast for them to hit it and they resumed the chase.

Than they ran into a ravine and the leader order "tight formation stay close." He than looked at his screener than jumped down the ravine button and on the floor there were spider webs ever where they kept on walking following the signal till it disappeared.

The next thing they knew the soldiers were web to a over head spider web and the leader was tossed to the rock face and web there.

Their attacker crawled up to the leader and said "don't tell me that mech never consider that a opened Channel distress signal from a injured Decepticon could be a trap."

"I'll bear that in mind next time." Silas said

Arachnid laughed and replied "next time decepticon radio chatter is a buzz about the work over you did to poor Breakdown as a ex-con myself I really should incinerate you for that."

Silas face was stone cold not impressed by the threat.

"But a old acquaintance of mine and her nasty human with powers destroyed my ship and skinned my knee." Arachnid said but was interrupted by a voice

"Excuse me but was this nasty human as you called him black hair about sixteen with fire power's!" A soldier asked

"Yes that's him I mean to pay them back in the same way both of them." Arachnid said

"Get in line I owe him for embarrassing me and losing my respect sir I may be so bold I think working together would be a good idea us we are after the same person." The soldier asked

"Hmm he got a good idea you see I may get in and out most decepticon can't but I'm still learning to navigating this planet." Arachnid said

"What's in it for mech?" Silas asked

"Well for one I let you live and since you come here to find what was it you called us a tranformer I'll you have what's left of acree after i've broken her." Arachnid said

* * *

Scene change Jack's house.

It was night time and Jack and was walking Acree up to the garage.

"Thanks for walking me home jack your a real gentleman." Acree said

"I don't want you revved up before bed time" Jack started to open the garage door "beside mom's a light sleeper and I don't think she would understand." Jack said unknow to him June was standing there.

"Understand what how you missed curfew the third time this month or how your boss called me saying you missed your shift again and that I got a email from your art history teacher saying your falling behided and going to sleep in class." She said surprising her son.

"Wow hung on two word's art and history." Jack defend him.

"Tell me rumors aren't true tell me you have it been racing that motorcycle?" June asked

"Whoa wait where did you hear that?" Jack asked trying to defend himself

"Small town people talk I work in a emergency room jack I seen what can happen so please tell me you haven't fellen with a bad crowded?" June asked

"what no no mom my friends are the good crowded their more like me than you think." Jack was about to say more when June cut him off saying "kitchen now!"

In the kitchen

A hour pasted and Jack explained everything that has been happening lately with the bots, June wasn't as mad as was to be expected but jack was still grounded for racing and at the end jack did ask if acree could stay with raf in the day time till he was ungrounded which june agreed to the last thing she said was "now wash up and good night I love."

Jack walked back into the garage and explained what was said acree was mad but understood why he had to tell her.

"I'll miss we'll your grounded." Acree said

"Don't worry acree I'll call you everyday." Jack replied

* * *

Scene change with MECH

Vince, Silas and Arachnid

"Your ship's black box was hevyly damage but we were able to some picture's." Silas said

A video play of jack hiding behided a part of the ship.

"That's him my jack." Arachnid said

"Ok vince what can you tell us about him?" Silas asked

"I know his one weakness that will bring running to us." Vince replied

"And what would that be?" Silas asked

"He is protective of anyone by him but His mom June Darby that works at the local hospital that would be the fastest way to bring him running." Vince said with a small smile on his face.

Silas smiled and said "good."

* * *

The next day it was night time

June just got off work after a long day thinking "what has my son got himself into but june he was going involved someday."

She was about to open her car door when a black van pulled up and the person shot her knocking her out.

With jack

When I got home acree was there "hey acree is mom home yet her car's not here?"

"Don't know just got here." Acree replied "oh there a packed for you.

Jack walked over to the desk where said packed was.

Jack opened it and a device came out "hello jack." A voice said

Acree transformed at that point"Silas." Was her only replied

"What is it What's going on." Jack said sounding worried

"Mech." Was Acree's reply

"What they know where i live but how?" Jack said still worried

"We know thing's about your family that even you don't like do you know where your mother is?" Silas voice calling out of the device.

All worry was growing more at this point and alittle anger to "what did you do?"

"Just understand jack we have no intention of hurting her in fact we would like to reunite the two of you as soon as possible I just need you and acree to follow the GPS coordinates to MECH temporary the facilities I set up."

Acree tured and was about to use her comm when something made me and her reath in pain.

" did I not mention the communicator scrambles the signal and your brain's any break in communication or try to reach the other autobots and well I wouldn't want to feel responsible for the outcome." Then the communicator tured to a set of directions.

Jack and acree want driving to the coordinates "if anything happens to her of my connection to all of this."

"Jack MECH is only interested in me once they get what they want they will let your mom go." Acree trying to reassure jack and being careful not to say his real name.

"That's not exactly reassuring acree your family too." Jack said still worried but being as careful

They pulled up to a old cement factory when they stopped a dozen of red dots was all pointed at jack." Knowing the shots couldn't hurt him as much as a normal human.

"Um what the plan partner?" Jack asked

"The same as always." Acree replied

"I hate that plan." Jack said

They pulled up to Slias then acree guned the gas and drove into one of the buildings javk got off "mom." Jack called out but all he got back was a black spider bot showing up and said "she's hunging around here some where." Than webbing Acree binding her arms.

"What's she doing here?" Jack asked

The MECH soldiers surrounded Acree and Arachnid descended from the ceiling.

"Help them their human like you, you can't let Arachnid." Acree almost pleading

"A few human lives are a small price to pay for a Miracle of science like yourself." Slias said then a mech soldier shot acree knocking her out.

"You and I will have a private session later promise." arachnid said

"Gentleman." Slias order and a couple of man beside him they walked up to jack and took the device and his phone

"Besides maybe human but you jack are nothing than more a loser with powers." A voice said but to jack he knew that voice anywhere.

"Vince where are you!" Jack yelled to the air.

Out of the mess of soldier's a man about Jack's age came out and took off his helmet with vince smiling wickedly.

"So your the reason MECH found my house how could you she has nothing to do with this." jack said and in a blink of a eye jack ran up to vince and punched him in the face "I am the son of the legendary Onyx prime I can do more than just have powers and a good hit." Jack said throw his family secret out the window but before jack could do more a couple of man pushed him back to Acree

"hmph so you do have some type of fight." Vince said fixing his jaw

"You have no idea." Jack said

Arachnid was more focused Acree thinking of all the ways she could hurt Acree when jack said the last part so all she heard was "you have no idea"

Till she ture to talk to jack "Jack I'm still learning about humankind but one thing is clear to me you care deeply about your family so the sweeties Revenge I can think of is for you to watch us I tear you family apart." Arachne said

"If you hurt my mom death will be the only way you'll sleep." Jack said

"What it's not like you can do something." Vince taunted

At this point jack could care less about controlling his power's and just throw a fire ball. Like a baseball by vince but miss by a inch "say one the more thing vince and I won't miss next time I can sure you am a good shot with my fire's you megetron want a be." Jack said anger coming out

Arachnid tured the conversation back to her "jack you may right about that but back on point you remember how much I love sport don't you jack I stashed her somewhere close and if you can rescue her before midnight you and your mother can go free deal." On the screens behide him a clock showed 11:53

"And if i can't." Jack said alittle worried about the answer

"Your a smart person I'm sure you can think of something." Arachnid said

" tisk tisk jack six you better get moving." Vince said

Jack bumped into Slias than ran outside looking for his mom every now and again he called out mom with arachnid following.

* * *

With Slias and vince

"Now I know we promised the spider bot first crack at her but something tells me she will ture our crisscross into a double cross.

"Slias we don't have the means to transport all of it right now." A scientist said

"We will have to cut and run open her up." Slias order than a chainsaw started

On the screen two minutes were left for jack.

* * *

With jack

Jack kept running around till Arachnid was right in front of him and she was pointing up at the cement factory and there was his mom dangling and unconscious.

Jack looked and brought out his wing flew up to the walkway it took a little while from he was standing.

Looking down he called out for his mom and in doing so woke her up.

"Jack." She returned the call "what are you doing here, who are these people and what is this stuff on me. She asked rapidly

"Dont worry mom I'll get you out of here."

Than arachnid hissed and then laughed.

June than pasted out for a second and than woke up.

June looked up to jack as best she could than said with determination "Jack it's show time."

"There I beat your dead line." Jack said

" afraid not jack the task was to rescue her" than arachnid web one of jack hand to the walkway."not find her and times up now sit back and enjoy the Horror Show." Arachnid said

* * *

With MECH

"Make haste gentleman and don't worry about making a mess." Slias said

* * *

With jack

Jack tried to get out of the webbing but Arachnid used some strong stuff this time.

"You know jack why I have the fun I'll let you choose painful or excruciating." Arachnid said with acid coming out of her mouth.

* * *

With MECH

Slias and Vince was watching the events unfolded.

" come on Jack your mother wants to know don't leave her dangling." Arachnid said taunting jack.

"You monters stop this." June said a little worried

Unknow to all of them acree peaked one of her optices.

"We only have time to take a part go right for the heart." Slias said

When MECH got through the webbing Acree jumped up and punched the operators knocking them out and escaped to find jack but that did not stop the MECH soldiers from firing at her till Slias order them to stop "no matter the not come the spoils will be ours."

* * *

Back with Jack.

"Well Jack if you want decide It will be ladies choice." Arachnid said crawling over to June.

"I'm sorry mom." Jack said still trying to get out of the webbing.

"Jack!" June yelled scared and with that said that straw that broke the camel's back.

Jack let out his war cry and was engulfed in flames only this time Jack's body transformed into starlight but only stayed the size of jack with his battle mask down.

* * *

With MECH

"Okey that was pretty cool." Vince said watching him intensely

"You never told me he could that." Slias said shocked by the site.

"Hey that's a first for me to." Vince defended

* * *

With Jack

The webbing could not stand the intensity of the flames so it dissolved.

"No one touch's my mom and No one Hurts her." Jack said with his eyes changing colors to his starlight look.

Jack flew down to Arachnid punching her with enough force to send for to the ground.

Jack flew up to his mom the webbing dissolved under his touch than took her to the walk way.

Knowing she was safe the flames die out so his but the armor stayed.

June walked up to her son and gave him a big bear hug "thank you jack I'm so proud of you." June said

Jack gave her the hug back and said "stay here please you'll be safe here well safer."

When Jack turned around and Acree had engaged Arachnid and it looked like the fight pretty even.

"MECH lost breakdown what were the chances they could hold on to you." Arachnid said ready for the coming fight.

"ARACHNID!" A blue form yelled

Acree and jack tag team Arachnid trading blows when one would punch and other kicked and vice versa.

Arachnid got one lucky hit on Acree and forced for to the ground but she did stayed there Jack flew in a grabbed her arm and took her some high beams.

Arachnid was getting tired of this fight and unleashed some energon blasts and Jack expertly avoided them all "boy lesson with jet storm does come in handy." Jack said to himself

Some of come close to june but june stepped back and accidentally pulled one of the leavers starting it up the concrete machine then the concrete went into a wanting concrete truck.

the fight with Arachnid vs. Jack and Acree, Arachnid kept on using her other arms slashing Acree but none of them them though Acree defenses.

Till Arachnid jumped down and kicked down Acree but before she hit the ground she caught one of the support beams and jumped using Arachnid like and springboard and was launched into the air.

Jack cuaght her in mid air spun her around giving Acree more momentum to deliver to powerful kick knocking Arachnid into one of the beens.

Jack and Acree landed on the piped or was standong next to it above her.

Jack and June had the same idea.

"Now mom!" Jack yelled with that June pulled on the leaver turning on the machine this time the concrete Acree and jack pulled the pipe covering Arachnid in the fast drying conceret but jack it was not drying fast enough so as a good measure jack used his power's to dry the concrete.

"That's more than what you deserve Arachnid." Jack said unknow to him the concrete was starting to break.

"Jack!" June yelled out sounding almost happy.

Both jack and Acree want up meet june but on their way up Acree wasp web and was pulled to the groung and Arachnid was about to give a kill blow but three helicopters stopped her.

* * *

Flashback a few minutes ago.

With the fight with Arachnid vs. Jack and Acree, Arachnid kept on using her other arms slashing Acree but none of them them though Acree defenses

At this point Jack broke off from the fight to call in the cavalry.

Jack called someone "Hello this is special agent willam fowler who is this."

Jack deactivated his battle mask to say "Fowler shut up and listen me, me and acree need some help at these coordinates and bring some back up."

Till Arachnid jumped down and kicked down Acree but before she hit the groundshe caught one of the support beams and jumped using Arachnid like and springboard and was launched into the air.

"Got to go bye." Jack in a hurry hang up and re-engaged his battle mask.

Than Jack cuaght her in mid air spun her around giving acree more momentum to deliver to powerful kick knocking Arachnid into one of the beens.

Flashback ended.

* * *

With Fowler

"Aim for the spider-bot." Fowler order.

The helicopter pilots aimed for said bot and opened fire.

* * *

With MECH

"How did they find us?" Slias asked just realized what had happen and reached for his communicator but it wasn't their.p

* * *

Flashback

When Jack bumped into Slias than ran outside it was by no accident he did that so he could swipe the communicator.

Flaskback ended

* * *

With MECH

Vince came to the same conclusion "hm I have to handed to the loser that was pretty smart of him."

All Slias could do was agree with him.

* * *

"Perfect timing agent fowler." Jack said into the communicator.

"if I've knew the con's we're involved I would have called prime's team." Fowler responded

"I think would have been a little much for mom to night." Jack replied

All Fowler did was agree with him.

As the helicopters continue to fire all it did to Arachnid was knock the concrete off her.

When they stopped Arachnid lower her arms and than scanned the lead helicopter short circuiting it for a little bit.

"Aw not again." Fowler yelled

Than Arachnid transformed and flew off.

* * *

With MECH

Slias turned off the screens and said "so that how it's done genius."

"Fascinating." Vince replied.

Than Slias snapped his fingers and the whole room went dark.

* * *

With Jack and June

Jack put a comforting hand on his mom who was wrapped up in a blanket.

Than Fowler walked up to the mom and son and said" I'm special agent William Fowler it's time you knew the truth for the past several months jack here as been interning for me at the agency."

Both them looked at with "really" look on their faces.

"Come on agent fowler that's the best you got for an excuse mom's not going buy that." Jack said back to his normal look.

"He's got that right." June said

"Special agent fowler." A soldier said

"Let me guess without a Trace." The soldier shook his head "dang it." And walked off and Acree walked up

"I take it she's your...?" June asked

"Yes mom motorcycle, Guardian, Autobot most importantly friend." Jack said

"Call me Acree." She introduce herself

"Thank you Acree." June said than closed her eye's for the second "think I already knew that your name somehow, Jack I think it's time for you took for that ride I made to promise me?" June looking her son.

* * *

Jack and Acree took June to the autobot base they drove down the hall and all the bots and a con was their.

"Mom meet my other family." Jack said

June looked all around till her eye's landed on optimus.

"Mom this.." Jack started but June finished "optimus."

Their was a pause for a moment.

"ratchet will you scan me?" June asked

Ratchet did as what was asked and found a small cylinder on the back nurse Darby and reached down and took it off.

June closed her eye's and had a flashback.

* * *

June's flashback

Two bot's were in a room together one was standing a older mech with purple and red for colors the other one laying down it was a femme that was mostly pink almost red.

"Now young femm I'm sending you on a special misson but in order to do so your memories will be locked away till you see someone from your past." The older mech said

"Yes sir I understand." The femm replied

"Good now this will work better if you go to stasis." The mech said

The femm did as was told and the mech put a small cylinder on the back of the neck with instructions to asked the medic to take it off.

Flashback ended

* * *

With the bots

June opened her eye's to see everyone looking at her.

"Hey guy's." June said

"Mom how did you get that thing on the back of your neck?" Jack asked

"Jack honey sit down I have something I need to tell you." June said

Jack did as what was told.

June explained that she was like jack and she was from cybertron and her real name was elita one the spark mate of optimus and reason for the cylinder was Alpha Trion used it to lock my till I see someone from my past the mission was to be the first to find starlight th prove it to everyone she transformed right in front of them.

(Think of elite one in power of the primes.)

Her story started thirty years ago she landed on earth looking like she was human with no name and no memory's and a couple found a pod in their field the men was name Harold and the wife was name May they took the young lady as their daughter and later in life June become a nurse and the rest is history.

* * *

Jack's pov

"Um dad I have a weird question to ask you?" Jack asked

"Yes my son ask way." Onyx answer

"I believe mom about her being from cybertron." Jack said

"Well it's a kind of hard to debate that." Onxy said

"True, the question is since optimus is her spark mate so um what would I call him." Jack asked

"Hmm well the cybertronian name is sire, it's fine with me that you call him something like that but I asked that you reserve dad for me." Onyx said

"Thank's dad." Jack said with a smile

* * *

Normal pov

To June/ Elite one she has never saw Jack talk to Onxy to her it looked like Jack was being quite and then just smiled.

"Hey sis what's going on with jack." She asked.

"He's talking to Onxy give him alittle bit and he'll come out of it." Acree replied

"Hey optimus can I talk to you for a second." Jack said

"Yes young starlight." Optimus

"Seeing how your my mom's spark mate I was wondering if..." Jack started

optimus knew where this was going and finished what Jack said "have you asked your dad about this."

"Yes and he said that is alright if him but only reserve the name dad for him." Jack looking way

"Than it's fine with me if you call me sire or father." Optimus said with a small smile.

"Thanks optimus." Jack said

Elite one transformed back to June and her clothes looked different they where pink almost red jacket.

"So what been happening lately if I know Jack it's nothing small." June asked

"Hi I'm miko this this raf."

"Mom Miko is the daughter of Megatronus but has vowed to fight with us when the time comes and Raf may be the only human here but has some crazy hacker skills up to even give Soundwave a hard time and both has saved our butts a time or two." Jack said

June looked around till her landed on a white mech with dark green and red trimming in the back "and who is this."

"That would be jetstorm." Jack started but said bot cut him off.

"My name was Skyquake but when your son showed me what true honor was and freed me from dark energon I switched sides and took the name jetstorm new life, new name." Jetstorm said.

"As long as you do not try to hurt my son your fine by me." June said.

"I could never do that now after he saved my spark you have my word on that Elite one." Jetstorm replied

* * *

 **the end.**

 **If like this story let me know I love reviews**

 **Electro prime out**


	11. Hitting rock botton

**Disclaimer I do not own anything in this story.**

 **When bee talks its like this. _(how is this_ ).**

 **When author has some to say /A.N. something like this./**

* * *

Jack was laying on a rock enjoying the sun shine till someone had to break it.

"We're supposed to be at a rock concert but all I see are rock's." Miko said

"Miko relax the concert does not start for another two hour's." Jack said

"Listen here Dragon boy do you know how long I've been waiting for slash monkey." Miko replied

"Ummm." Jack said but miko interrupted him

"FOREVER and this is their ONLY U.S. date." Miko yelled

"Their's a shocker I mean who doesn't love obscure Bulgarian shriek music." Jack sarcastically said

Miko and Jack's attention was drawn away by the sound of bulkhead stepping.

"By all appearances the mine has been stripped." Acree said

"But I'm getting a signal it's faint but definitely energon." Bulkhead replied

"That makes no since this operation has been abandon four maybe five years and decepticon's never leave energon behide." Acree said

"Um guys." jack piped up they both looked at him and he was pointing to where miko was running into the cave.

Acree said " she went in unbelievable."

"Have you met my cousin." Jack said

Bulkhead ran after her telling her to get back here.

"It would be interesting if you know..." Jack said but acree interrupted him "safe a stripped mine can be structurally unsound jack."

jack unfolded his wings and said "I promise to step lightly."

Acree thought about it for a second and replied " fine but don't tell your dad or optimus."

And they walked in.

* * *

With bulkhead and miko

"Miko." Bulkhead called out

"Check this place out this would be a great place for a rehearsal space." Miko said

"Hello." and she got a echo back "hello Cleveland." And another echo back "are you ready to rock."

Bulkhead said on his comm " Acree I found something."

* * *

Acree and jack

"Bulkhead... Bulkhead do you read me." Acree said over the comm but got nothing "scrap" she looked around and come to a conclusion "the mineral composition must be interfering with the comms."

* * *

With Miko and Bulkhead

"Okey maybe the acoustics in here aren't that great." Miko said

Bulkhead took a deep breath and said to himself "well we're here Ratchet is going to want a sample." Bulkhead walked over to some rock and brought his mace and started hitting the rock face.

* * *

With jack and Acree.

Jack and Acree was walking down a hall till they came to a opening.

"You have ceased to be of use starscrame so you will certainly ceased to be." Megetron said putting his Fusion Cannon at starscrame's head

Starscrame put his hands up till he caught a glance at something.

Megetron looked over to where his S.I.C was looking and him and a human with glowing eyes and the autobot famm and with that Megetron started firing at them.

Acree grab Jack and ran to some cover "take cover." Telling Jack to stay out of a fire fight she learn was next to impossible.

Megetron kept firing at the rock the strange boy and the femme was hiding behide megetron looked behide him and saw Starscrame running away "Starscrame you dare to abandon me." And began to fire on him.

Acree and Jack took the opportunity and started to fire on megetron.

Acree blasters did little but annoy megetron but Jack's fire power's did he hit megetron's arm and all it did was make him shoot at the ceiling making it collapse aroung him and when the heavy rock's hit the floor it caused it to break apart jack activated his armor before he was sucked into the floor.

* * *

With bulkhead and miko

Rocks where coming down around them "umm I didn't do that did I." As more was coming down around them miko activated her armor and bulkhead came to cover her stopping her from getting hurt.

* * *

With Jack

Jack came out of the rock pile not hurt just alittle sore but not bad he called out for Acree but all he got back was a echo.

"Oh scrap." Jack said man the bots must be rubbing off on me.

* * *

With miko and bulkhead.

"I didn't do that did I ?" Bulkhead asked holding the roof up.

"To be honest I don't think so." Miko said

"Are you okey." Bulkhead asked

"I'm fine how about you?" Miko replied

"peachy." Bulkhead asked "don't worry miko I've got this under control.

"hang on I'm going to try something." miko said then stumped on the ground and four pillars shot up for the ground up helping bulkhead bear the weight.

"How did you do that." bulkhead asked

"Jack's been letting me go to the oasis after school and helping me control my powers after the last time I want with you all, what do you think caused the cave in."

"Who know but I hope Acree and jack are okey because we could definitely using assist." Bulkhead Said

"Just keep raising the roof big guy I'll get us out of here." Miko said

Bulkhead took a deep breath and said "fine but no guns it might cause another cave in." Bulkhead said

Miko took the advice and used her cybertronian strength and started moving the rocks around.

* * *

Jack continued to walk around calling for Acree, Bulkhead and Miko but got nothing but echoes back.

Jack continued walking till he heard a rock fall in the distance and instead of finding some help he found a drill "well that could in handy." and unfolded his wings and flew up the console.

* * *

With Miko and Bulkhead.

Miko continued moving the rocks but even with her cybertronian strength she was starting to become exhausted and fell to the ground.

"Miko?" Bulkhead said worried.

"I'm fine still feeling strong." Miko said

"No your not even I can tell those pillars you made are getting weaker." Bulkhead said

"I just need to rest for a little bit." Miko said miko tried to stand up but fell back down no one noticed that miko was slowly bleeding blue energon.

"Miko listen to me you need to save your strength if you use all your strength up you won't be able to help anyone out." Bulkhead trying to stay calm seeing miko bleed out he also know that scaring her wouldn't help them out.

"Okey so what if I just slow down and lift less." Miko tried to reason

"No you need to stop now." Bulkhead said

"I can't bulk who will save us than and I have to get you out of here?" Miko said

"Miko don't worry about me" the ceiling was becoming heaver as miko got more tired "trust me I'm fine.

Miko had to sit down at this point "bulk your good friend but a terrible liar." Miko said trying to get her strength back.

* * *

With jack

Jack flew up to the consol "lets hope this work's." Jack said to himself than started pushing some buttons around till he pushed the right one starting up the drill "roll out." Jack said

* * *

with Bulkhead and Miko.

Miko got some of her strength back maybe 50% of it back.

"hey miko do you here that." Bulkhead said hearing like a drill was moving.

"Sounds like." Miko said but bulkhead interrupted her "a drill it's got to be Jack or Acree."

"Where in here." Miko called out.

"Miko grab something and bang it on my foot can you do that." Bulkhead asked.

Miko did as she was told "I don't want to hurt you." Miko said holding the rock

"Trust me Miko it maybe hard to believe but I'm stronger than what I look now start banging." Bulkhead said and with that said she started banging on his foot making lots of noise.

* * *

With jack

Jack started drilling at hollow spots.

Jack was surprised when he found a pair of red optics looking back at him.

"I suppose helping the less fortunate would be completely out of the question." Megatron said

Jack said nothing back.

"If that is the case you might as well use that drill to finish me off Starlight I can guarantee you will never have another opportunity than right now." Megatron said just saying Starlight's name made his skin crawl but jack did nothing.

"Well what are you waiting for think of the glory seize the day your dad and optimus would." Megatron said trying to get something out of him.

"No they wouldn't not like this and trust me it's a little tempting but I'm nothing like you and you would do something like this." Jack said still in his armor.

"I'll be sure to share the details of our conversation to optimus the day when I rip out his spark and give you to my master." Megatron said

Jack stopped the drill and looked back at Megatron and asked"why?"

That shocked The warlord "why what Starlight?"

"Why do you serve my uncle hmmm and here I thought the great Megatron the leader of the Decepticon's was servant to no one. Jack said than kept driving.

* * *

With miko and bulkhead

Miko kept on banging on bulkhead's foot making as much noise as possible with Bulkhead encouraging her to go on.

She only stop when she heard a sound "what was that?" She asked

" its nothing go on keep banging ." Bulkhead said with arm's losing ground and let out a sound that he was in pain.

"Bulkhead what's happening tell me." Miko yelled out worried in her voice.

"M-my arm's there starting to give and your pillars are starting to crack." Bulkhead replied

Miko's face was completely scared "does it hurt?" Miko asked

"Alittle." Bulkhead said but to the both of them, they know it was a lie.

"Bulkhead." Miko yelled out.

"look miko help's coming we just have to guide them here hit me again." bulkhead said

Miko just stood there doing nothing.

"Miko do it." Bulkhead told her

She grab a rock a continued banging on his foot she stopped.

"Are they any closer?" Bulkhead asked

"I don't know the sound in here is all freaky in here." Miko replied

They heard something breaking through the rock wall and miko got a little hopeful

"Yes." Bulkhead said

"Yes Acree found us." Miko yelled

When a hole was made they heard someone making a evil laught.

"Put any doubts of my loyalty to rest lord Megatron." Starscrame said than got a look inside the room was the autobot Wrecker bulkhead holding up the roof with four pillars helping him support the weight and a little darkstar.

"What's he doing down here." Miko said

"Darkstar get behide me. Now !" Bulkhead order her but darkstar stayed.

Starscrame continued to break down the rock wall.

"Well well look what we have here it's bulkhead and little darkstar my you do have your hands foul don't you." Starscrame taunted

"Do what ever you want with me starscrame but leave her alone." Bulkhead said but starscrame ignored him

Miko's face morphed from worried to determination "Bulkhead I'm not leaving you."

Darkstar ran between Starscrame's legs and transformed to her full size.

She grab him on the back side of his neck and tossed him through the opening.

Darkstar stomped on the ground making six more pillars come out of the ground taking more weight off bulkhead and reinforcing the other four.

Starscrame got up sounding like he was mad "that's it autobot I will... "

"What offline me bring it shrimp Frye." Darkstar said

Starscrame charged and when he got into arm's reach darkstar just disappeared when she reappeared she had a smile on her face.

She disappeared and reappeared right in front of starscrame and punched him the face and a drill pinned him underneath some rocks.

"Starlight take Darkstar and get out of here NOW." Bulkhead said

Starlight grab Darkstar arm and got a good place on the drill.

"We can't leave bulkhead." Darkstar yelled almost crying.

Starlight started the drill and put it in reverse but said nothing.

"Than there where two starlight's cowardness must be rubbing off on her too." Starscrame said

* * *

With Jack and Miko.

Jack pulled out the drill and went down the tunnel.

"Acree going to save him right." Miko said

"We just need to find a way out of here before Megatron digs himself out." Jack said very seriously

"Megatron's down here too." Miko said

The only thing that stopped them was a certain bot.

* * *

With bulkhead and Starscrame.

"If you think I'm going to beg for mercy you can forget Starscrame and starlight is more mech than you are by a long shot." Bulkhead said

"Yes that would rather pathetic now wouldn't it no I think your much more valuable to me alive Bulkhead imagine Megatron's appreciation when I not only rescue him but bring back a prisoner" Starscrame Put one of his claws under Bulkhead's chain "yes I believe that would restore my stature now wouldn't." Starscrame said pridefully

Starscrame stop talking when three sounds made him turn around slowly and he came face to face with two gun's powering up and a flame getting ignited.

There where Starlight, Darkstar and Acree.

"Don't move Starscrame." Acree order.

"Hey bulk." Starlight said

"Hey there star." Bulkhead replied.

"Raise your hands." Darkstar order.

Starscrame made a sound of protest but did as he was told.

The next we know Bulkhead and Acree drove out of the mine with their passengers in/on them jack and miko get off or out of their bots and let them transform.

"We could finish them here and now." Acree said.

"Shame we didn't bring any grenades." Bulkhead said smashing his fits together.

"Would optimus or dad finish them like this." Jack said being the voice of reason.

"No they probably wouldn't not like this." Acree said still looking at the mine.

"But optimus wouldn't rescue them either right? " Miko said sounding unsure.

"Lets go home." Bulkhead said

Acree tured around and looked back for a second

jack saw this and said "Come Acree on we need a bath."

* * *

In the mine

Starscrame was barely holding the ceiling up key word barely he looked to his right and a silver mech was standing there with the sun shine coming from the exit.

"Master your alive thank the allspark." Starscrame praised

Megatron was just standing there.

"I do not abandon you I came back to save you." Starscrame yelled out hoping to get help.

"Save me." Megatron repeated thinking who was the one needing saving now.

"Please look into my spark my intentions were true please." Starscrame begged.

In the end Megatron did save Starscrame sorry spark.

* * *

Later on the decepticons warship.

After Megatron literally throw Starscrame into medical wing.

He continued walking around the ship thinking of what starlight said.

* * *

Flashback

Starlight stopped the drill and looked back at Megatron and asked "why?"

That shocked The warlord "why what starlight?"

"Why do you serve my uncle hmmm and here I thought the great Megatron the leader of the Decepticon's was servant to no one." Starlight said than kept driving.

Flashback ended

* * *

Megatron realized something that strange human with glowing eye's and starlight look alot alike and sound the same but he need to test his Theory.

Megatron walked to the bridge and straight to Soundwave "Soundwave I'm sending you on a mission and the target must be knocked out than brought to these coordinates."

Soundwave nodded and Megatron told him "your mission is to go collect the human jack." and With that said Soundwave walked off to do his Lord's bidding.

* * *

With Jack

After the day at the mine had ended.

Jack went walking around town enjoying the open air and ending in a play ground sitting on a bench.

Jack's peacefulness was broken when the sound of something transforming and hard landed on the ground.

Jack turned around and behide him was Soundwave.

Jack tried to run off but Soundwave grab him and shocked jack till he was knocked out.

* * *

when jack woke up he was hanging in a rock cave.

the chains were strong and in his human form he could not use his Cybertronain strength without raising suspicious

After a minute or two a gunmetal gray bot came in the cell.

"hello boy." Megatron said

jack said nothing just hung there.

"I bet your wondering why your here." Megatron said

"if your thinking i'm telling you anything about the Autobots or where their base is you can forget it." jack said

"Oh i'm not interested in the autobot or their base just starlight." Megatron begin to circle around the boy.

jack said nothing

"you might as well tell me the truth boy I have a feeling I know who starlight is and i think your him." megatron said

jack flinched at what megatron said and megatron caught it like a shark.

"ah so i was right you are him." megatron said

Jack looked down and sigh in defeat than shook his head "yes i can't lie to well i guess i never have."

"show me." megatron said intrigued

Jack slowly transformed into starlight then looked up to megatron "so what now. why i'm here if your going to try to get my gift's you can just forget it."

Megatron laughed at this and said "your gifts ... You are only one who can use your gifts and that's not why I brought you here."

"Than why am I here?" Starlight asked

"I wanted to prove my theory who starlight was." Megatron said

"Great congratulations now what?" Starlight asked alittle sarcastically.

"Now I have a question for you?" Megatron

If the question is to join you than no. Starlight thought to himself

"Why did you spare me if it was me I would not have wasted a chance like that so why did you." Megatron looking starlight straight in the eyes.

"It was the right thing to do, dad and optimus would've done the same thing." Starlight said

With that said Megatron did something unexpected and took off the chains when he did that I started rubbing my rits to rub out some the pain.

"How many other con's know about my human side?" Starlight asked

Megatron smiled and said "just me and Soundwave."

"Soundwave but how? Starlight asked

"Soundwave is a good surveillance officer I can a sure you of that." Megatron said

"So... What are you going to do with me now." Starlight asked

I got a good look around the room and it was simple a berth a chair and Energon dispenser.

Megatron sat on the chair and I took the berth.

"To be honest I was just planning on holding you till I found out about you." Megatron said

A couple minutes passed in silence.

"What's your human name boy?" Megatron asked almost sounding nice

"J-jack." Starlight said

"No need to fear me heck come walk with me." Megatron said

We got up and walked around the cave system.

"Does this cave system look familiar jack?" Megatron asked

Starlight looked around than replied "Um no why?"

"This is the same place you spared me jack." Megatron said

"Really wow it looks so clean." Starlight said

"I had some of the mining crew come in and make it stable and clean it up some." Megatron replied

A few minutes passed till starlight broke it the silence "Megatron can I ask you something?"

"Sure jack." Megatron sounding nice during this whole thing.

"Okay two things first if I leave here and go back home what will you do, In my cybertronian form just call me by that name." Jack asked

"To answer your question starlight if you leave your free to do so and I'll order the decepticons not to hurt you or I'll rip out there spark's and the other that is fine with me." Megatron replied

"And please no telling the other's my other name just having you and Soundwave is enough people for me." Starlight said

"That's fine with me starlight."Megatron commented

Starlight almost laughed at his next thought "can you imagine the look on Starscrame's face when he finds out."

"Yes that would be a site to see." Megatron agreed

"To be honest when we fought on the spacebridge it was a little fun I have never been in a fight before so it was alittle fun." Starlight said

"Really you fought good for someone who has never fought before." Megatron replied

"You know something the last two times i was in a fight I gain a new ability." Starlight said

"It was your power's growing with every encounter you have you will grow stronger your fights with Arachnid prove that." Megatron said and starlight gave him a look that said how do you know that.

"Don't give me that look starlight we might have kept our distance but we still have kept taps on you ever now and again." Megatron said with a genuine smile.

"May I ask a favor Megatron?" Starlight asked

"Well it matters what it is." Megatron replied

"Every now and again would you mind if we Spare just for practice and fun I can't really fight with the bots without hurting them but with you it's different I can go all out and you could take it?" Starlight asked

"I'll think on it boy if yes I'll send Soundwave." Megatron

We walked to the mouth of the cave "do not worry starlight Soundwave will not be tracking you or that you have one on you like I said I was just planning on holding you till I found out about you so you are free to go now." Megatron said

"See you around Megatron hopefully we can fight some later." Starlight said

* * *

A couple of days later. Jack pov

Me, Raf and Miko was walking to school till we ran into someone I was hoping to never run into again and it was Vince was standing there.

"What are you doing here vince?" I asked

"Well I still need my education now don't I and someone needs to keep an eye on you loser." Vince said with a smug grin on his face.

"Come on jack let's go to class." Raf said

All through out the day Vince kept messing with us mainly me.

At the end day of Vince said "your dad must be the biggest coward to send his son to another planet how pathetic must have been ashamed of how weak it was." Vince said emphasizing the it and that was the last straw

"Dude that was low even for you Vince." Miko said

"Yeah leave him alone." Raf said

"Oh shut up pipsqueak." Vince said

Jack turned around and roughly grabbed Vince by his neck "look here Vince my dad almost died protecting me from my deranged uncle so eat on that for alittle bit." Jack said and for a Split Second his eyes tured to his cybertronian Optics than let vince go.

Jack continued walking and Raf and Miko tried to talk to him but all jack said was "guys please just leave me alone for a little bit if you need me you know where to find me." Referring to the Oasis

"Okey jack see you later." Raf said and miko gave her good bye too

With that said and done jack ran to his Oasis.

* * *

Right now at the same time on the decepticon warship.

"Soundwave report to my room." Megatron order over the comms.

Soundwave did as he was told when he got there he bowed respectfully.

"Soundwave were you followed?" Question Megatron.

Soundwave shook his head no.

"Good now run a scan over Starlight's home town." Megatron ordered

Soundwave again did as he was told and only thing showing up out of the ordinary was outside the town there was a heat signature going off about a couple of minutes apart.

Megatron was curious about this and told Soundwave to open a groundbridge to those coordinates and said to keep this to himself.

* * *

In Jack's oasis.

Jack was about to throw another fire ball when a groundbridge opened up and jack started to walk away.

"Look Acree now is not a great time to be messing with me." Jack said

To Jack's surprise that it was not Acree's voice the answered him.

"Nice try boy but I'm not Arcee." The voice said

Jack turned around and Megatron was standing there.

"Megatron what are you doing here." Jack asked

"I'm here to find out why there is strange heat surges here." Megatron replied

"Oh that would be me I need to blow off some steam." Jack said

Megatron got a good look around and had to asked "What is this place."

"Oh this is called the oasis I come here when need to practice or use a new power." Jack said sitting on a rock

Megatron had a idea to help jack blow off some more steam "If memory serves me correct the last time we met you said something about us sparring together would that be still good.

"What you and me ... I mean sure I love to but please no destroying the oasis deal." Jack said

Jack transformed into starlight they both got into a fighting stance both waiting each other out till Megatron punched first but starlight dodge under his arm and gave Megatron a jump kick to the back.

"Boy you do have some fight skilling in you." Megatron said while gaving a genuine smile.

"Thanks." Was all jack said

this when on for a little while Megatron got some hits in and starlight did just as much.

Let's see how well you do with this." Megatron thought to himself then brought out his sword and starlight did the same.

Megatron tired to slash starlight but every time he did Starlight would block it.

Jack pov

When I'm sword fighting it feels like time is going slow.

I brought out my shield as a good defense and it worked every slash I could see and brought up mg shield.

Megatron's pov

He's good but he's holding back something.

I made us get into a sword lock "why are you holding back boy?"

Normal pov

Jack was shocked by this statement and asked "what are you talking about Megatron?"

"Behide your eyes I can see your holding back why?" Megatron asked

"Because I have to I don't know what happens when I just let go!" Starlight yelled making his fire hit Megatron all over and Megatron fall to the ground breaking the sword lock.

"What made you so mad boy?" Megatron asked

Jack realized that he hurt Megatron more than he thought he would and slowly walked over to him.

"I'm sorry Megatron I didn't mean to let my fire do that." Jack said

"It's quite alright jack it was just unexpected." Megatron replied holding back some pain

"I'm going to try something so please hold still." Starlight said than put his hands over Megatron's spark chamber and channeled some of his fire into Megatron the flame was weaker than his normal blue this one was yellow and healed Megatron of all the damage.

"How does that feel?" Jack asked

"Alot better to be honestly better than what's I've been in years." Megatron replied

Starlight helped Megatron up to his peds and after that they did that they just stood there till jack just started walking off after a minute he said "Today at my school a guy named Vince the bully at school said I'm pathetic and weak but that's nothing new the was worst part was him saying something about dad being a coward and that what put me on the edge."

"Boy." Megatron started but was interrupted by starlight "will you please stop calling me that I may be young but i'm not a kid!"

"Look Jack your going get that from people especially people that think there Superior than you, you just have power through it." Megatron said almost to the point of yelling.

"Thank's Megatron I know that its just talking about dad is a touchy subject for me." Jack replied

"Megatron's word's rang true starlight." A new voice said

Starlight quickly turned around a there standing at the entrance was none other than optimus prime.

"O-optimus how long have you been standing there." Starlight stuttered

"Since the very beginning I detected a groundbridge portal and went to investigate and I found this place it's very beautiful here." Optimus said

"Optimus please do not be mad at me for Megatron being here." Starlight said genuinely worried

"I'm not mad but I would like a explanation for why Megatron is here." Optimus replied

Starlight told Optimus everthing that happened and as Starlight told the story Megatron just kept quiet "and that's the whole truth I spared Megatron and in return he agreed to spar with me every now and again and keep my Secret."

"And you Megatron what do you think of this?" Optimus asked

"I think starlight is a very good warrior your lucky to have him on your side." Megatron commented

"And that's were I'm staying we may be friends but I will still protect my friends and family from anyone, my loyalty are with the Autobots and my friendship is with you and if you do not mind I'll would like to keep it that way." Starlight's felt like that was needed to be said.

"Please now the two of you know were the oasis is please no fighting here unless it's sparring no killing this is neutral ground." They both agree to that this was Starlight's special place and they could respect that and it was too beautiful to have spilled Energon on it.

"This is a little unorthodox wouldn't you say prime." Megatron said

"I would have to agree with you on that Megatron." Optimus replied

"Hey sometimes the uncommon gets the job done." Starlight Said

* * *

The end

Let me know what you think of it review or comment I wpuld love to here of you.

Electro prime signing out


	12. AN coming stories

Anytime i have an idea for a story i will put it here.

* * *

the first is transformers prime : son of the beast, new York vacation.

Summary

When jack aka starlight and miko aka dark get to go to new York they don't go home right away and into the Avengers.

Transformers prime: mystic beast

Summy

Jack aka (starlight) and miko aka (darkstar) gets go visit a raf's aka (hijack) cousins named Vida and Maddie rocca for a month see how that goes.

transformers prime: son of two worlds.

summary

the Martian Manhunter aka John Jones get's hurt badly and get's saved by a nurse and they fall in love, they have a kid together but the happy couple will not stay that way for her and the kid own safety they have move to a desert town in Nevada and must live with the idea that his dad had left with no reason.

Transformer prime a starlight Adventure far far way

Summary

Jack aka ( starlight) gets send to the other side of the Galaxy and given more strange powers and most learn to control them

story.

prologue

the year is 2000 ad and in the state of New York the Martian Manhunter was helping the flash fight heat wave and ma'alefa'ak.

After the fight the martian Manhunter was badly hurt and flash ran off to go get help but when he got back a woman was already helping him she already healed his burns after that they started dating and had a kid together he looked human but had some of the martian's powers but those will not show up till later the martian had to send them away when a league of shadows agent attack them but the did martian manhunter saved them but had to send to a desert town in the state of Nevada.

Tell me which one you all would like to see or I'm doning them all.


	13. The prophecy of chaos

Disclaimer **I do not own anything in this story.**

 **When bee talks its like this. _(how is this_ ).**

 **Autobots or decepticon comms ": can** you1 **read me.:"**

 **When author has some to say /A.N. something like this./**

* * *

jack pov

want i to bed and i had a dream

* * *

In Jack' dream

i was flowing in a empty space with nothing but stars till slowly a huge mech come in to view he was mainly blue but his chest was red and when he spoke it was like a thunder storm, authority just standing there was amazing

"hello child of Onyx prime I am primus creator of the cybertronian race now listen closely the time of the doom prophecy is almost close you will be need to help to a end to it you will tested by following the path of the prime when the time comes will you be ready?" primus said

after thinking it over a bit i said "i will be when the time comes may I ask something in return?" i asked

"well it matters what it is?" primus replied

"sir its not for me i would ask that my friend Raf was was giving a cybertronian form i know he would really love it."

primus smiled at this and replied "I will do this for you one of the primes have grown closes to the boy."

with that said i woke and told no one about it.

* * *

At jasper high school Jack's

When me, Miko and Raf got to school their was a rumor going around school that there was a new sub for science and P.E.

Later when we got to science class which was our last class of the day the new sub was about 6'1 black hair and brown eye's and the strange thing was that there was a little bit of red with a silver vest and had a feeling that he was not to be messed with.

"Listen up my is Mrs. Mattew Turner and I'm here to teach you all about science if you can't read get out now you will call me or sir nothing else do I make myself clear." He said

We all shook are head's yes "good now read over pages 216 throuw 233."

the class went on actually better than normal he taught us a lot more than what in the book.

Than the bell rang signaling the end of the day " Mrs. Darby, and miss. Nakadai and will you three stay for a little while later after class.

We did as we were told and did not speak again untill the last person was out of the room.

"Close the door Jack." said

"If i may ask sir but what is this about?" Raf asked

"That's a good question young one and to answers it I'm here to warn jack to about a coming darkness or should say starlight." Mrs. Matthew

The realization hits me like ton "Oh no the 6'1", Brown with red eye's and a silver vest now I know where I remember where I know him from." I turned around walked up to the shook his hand "hello there or i say Megatron." Than I pushed him in the gut "and that for coming to my school and realvaling that my secret that you know about me."

Said bot replied " my my jack your starting to get better."

"Hung on you mean to tell me that he is Megatron and that he know's about you being starlight and that he is not attacking us or something." Miko said

"Yes child I know about jack being cybertronian but back on point as to why I'm here is to give to a warning of the prophecy of the darkness " Megatron put a hand on jack shoulder and look him in the eye. "and to give a promise that when it dose come and trust me it will that I will never hurt you jack." Megatron said

"How can we trust anything you bucket head?" Miko asked pointing a finger at megatron.

"When we spear jack can't you feel the darkness growing?" Megatron asked

"Well yeah but always thought it was just you." Jack answers

"Whoa whoa you mean to tell you" referring to jack " spear with him" refferring to Megatron "does optimus know about it." Miko asked

"Yeah sometimes even he joins in." Jack replied enjoying the memory

"Where, when and how?" Raf asked

"I believe it's called the oasis, just every once in a awhile and just for practice." Megatron answered

"You I can't fight against the bots without hurting them but with it's different." Jack said

"As much as I would love to stay and chat I must be leaving." Megatron said

"Yeah see you around Megatron." Jack replied

* * *

A week lately things have been getting weird around the base .

we see a dark cybertron and other planets lending to earth.

"and it was written in the covenant of Primus that when the forty-seven spheres a line an perpetual conflict will culminate on a world forge form chaos and the weak shell perish under a shadow of raising darkness and the star will bring back light." Optimus recited

"no sky's raining down fire." Arcee said

"it goes with out saying it is a doom prophecy after all." ratchet said

"i say its a load of Hui." bulkhead said

"I'd always thought the ancients were referring to our home world" ratchet turned to bulkhead "but being how cybertron world has been dark for eons."

"and considering what has befallen this planet since megatron's arrival here." Optimus said

"whoa whoa whoa we've know these superstitions for age's and never gave them a second thought." bulkhead said

"so why all ominous rumbling now?" Arcee asked

"because the planetary alignment to which to prophecy refers to is nearly upon us." Optimus answered

"and it would seems its ended point is earth." ratchet said

"um crazy coincidence r-right?" bulkhead asked hoping for a yes.

"how long are we talking here?" arcee asked

"A few days at most."ratchet replied

"however unsettling this Revelation may be I am more concerned about those who might believe that the prophecy speak's to them alone." Optimus said

* * *

the decepticon warship.

"I did not seek out the blood of unicron just to keep my spark a flame but to rule undead army's and concur world's and to accomplish that I need more than just a sliver lies within my. SO WHERE IS MY DARK ENERGON" Megatron yelled

"Out there lord Megatron just waiting for you to reach out and pluck it." Knockout said

Megatron gave him a look that said really I already know that you idiot.

"But you shouldn't push yourself so hard you've had set back's you were in stasis." Knockout continued

Megatron grabbed his shoulder and brought him face to face " precisely why i must make up for lost time I can see the future vividly but I most make sure that its outcome."

Megatron saw a volcano with him standing over optimus prime ready to get the killing blow with his sword and holding a beaten starlight my the neck "for I am the raising darkness to which the prophecy speaks.

* * *

At the autobot base a little later with jack, raf and Miko.

They were scrolling through some pictures on a conspiracy website

Jack said "Pass " picture something to the stars. "um-nm." A strange weather event "Nope kid in costume." It looked like a alien in the window " balloon." Something in the air in the shape of a alien spaceship " nope." Something in the woods. " whoa hold." A picture of bumblebee without no driver. Jack said while raf was scrolling.

"Camera sure love bee." Jack said

"What can you do when your a superstar your Paparazzi bait." Miko says

"Wait is that bumblebee?" Ratchet asked

"Yeah on a conspiracy website where users post evidence of Close Encounters but we have it covered we just Scrabble and post." Raf said mars cat's says take me to your feeder.

Seeing that ratchet actually laugh to the post.

"Ratchet actually laugh." Miko commented

Hmph um hey optimus want to see something funny?" Jack asked

"No." Optimus replied

"Don't take it personality prime's are built that way." Arcee said

"Never seen optimus laugh' cry or lose his cool." Bulkhead said

"Well optimus certainly keeps his emotions in check I've know him far longer then any of you and he was different before he was made a prime." Ratchet replied

"Optimus wasn't always a prime." Raf said

"On cybertron one isn't born into greatness rather one most earn it.

"Different how like party animal." Miko asked

"No no he was more like... jack." Ratchet said

"What I maybe the kid of one but I'm no prime." Jack said humbly

Their was a beep then Fowler's signature "Prime those tect Heist my department has been tracking we fingered it was MECH on the account of their stealth tactics untill moments ago a security feed at the Pennington abs particle Collider caught this." It's a picture of Soundwave.

"Soundwave." jack said

"Raf swoop that out for with a funny cat." Miko trying to be funny

"The faceless con made off with a cutting edge phase conductor here a punch list." Fowler said ignoring Miko.

" plasma injector... Neutron Shield... Tesseract technology." Ratchet said

"Which means SHIELD is going to want to hear of this." Jack said to himself

"Their only one thing missing if their building." ratchet said

* * *

Scene change decepticon warship

"The decepticon spacebridge 2.0 is nearly ready to launch all we require is." Knockout said

Than Soundwave showed a picture a power source.

"What soundwave said a ample power source." Knockout continue

"This lyes in a highly fortified location by human standards i could tunnel in." Arachnids spoke up

"The time of prophecy is nearly upon us" megatron interrupted clenching his fist and making arachnid step back "we can no later afford stealth."

* * *

Scene change At the autobot base the next morning

"Prime the cons realy step it up this time they hit a u.s military lab my boy's will hold them off till your team shows up." Fowler said

"Agent fowler I fear that Megatron's desperation maybe a Zenith and you know I can not condone a single human casualty." optimus said

Scene change to fowler

Fowler sighed and said into his headset "fowler here evacuate all personnel immediately."

* * *

scene change at the military lab

some soldiers where taking cover behide a destroyed till a other soldier ordered for them to retreat.

A group of vehicons came out of a destroyed building holding the power source they only stopped when a ground-bridge opened the autobots came out with jack and miko and began a fire fight.

When the arielcons showed up starlight and jetstorm took to the air and took out some cons.

* * *

Scene change the decepticon warship

"Lord Megatron the package is secured but the autobot's has arrived."

Megatron sounded like he mad " prepare the warship for pick up the packed will be ready for pick up.

* * *

Scene change outside the decepticon warship.

Megatron launched himself and handed to the military lab.

* * *

Scene change with Bumblebee on some dessert road

"Bumblebee the team may need some back their three clicks north of your locations just off of the highway if you drop raf off at the exit ramp I bridge him back to base from their." Ratchet said over the comms

(" sorry raf duty calls .)" Bumblebee said

"It's okay bee we'll go some other time." Raf replied

Scene change in the sky's over head with Megatron

Megatron was flying to the military lab when he saw a certain yellow scout and said to himself "well well a foolish scout has strayed from the ranks." And started firing on him.

Scene change with bee

bumblebee did go to miss the blast but one of hit him.

It did some damage to bee but when bee looked in his rear view mirror raf took some of the blast.

"(Raf are okey?)" Bee asked

* * *

Scene change at the military lab

The autobots were fighting the vehicons Arcee, Cliffjumper ,Bulkhead, Darkstar and Optimus took care of the ground while starlight and jetstorm took care of the arielcons.

"Is it just me or are the cons getting easier." Starlight asked.

Jack's pov

My attention was broke when I heard something in the sky it was Megatron he transformed then landed.

"Optimus." Megatron said almost not sounding like him

"Megatron do you not see the folly in trying to bring a prophecy into fruition." Optimus said with his battle mask on

"Why leave matter to fate when you can forge one's own destiny ah speaking of fate." Megatron replied.

We all tured around and bumblebee came walking up tous with raf in his arm's and he looked pale me and optimus had a look of shocked.

Arcee took him on her arm's and said "Raf he is breathing bearly."

"Ah It looks like I swatted a bee and hit the little one." Megatron

Me and bee said at the same time "I'll you a part of this Megatron." And with that bee activited his guns and I did my power's

Bulkhead and jetstrom had to hold us back.

"Bee no." Bulkhead said

"(Let me at him bulkhead.)" Bumblebee replied

"Starlight raf needs you." Jetstorm said

"Ratchet bridge us back now." Otimus order.

* * *

Scene change autobot base.

"Most have an autobot down." Ratchet said than did as order.

* * *

Back with the autobots at the military base

"Arcee attent to Rafael and bumblebee jetstorm take starlight back to base Darkstar and cliffjumper go with them." Optimus order

all the people said walked through the ground-bridge leaving optimus and Bulkhead.

Then the decepticon warship showed up a when Megatron back to where optimus and bulkhand was they where gone.

* * *

Scene change

"What happened?" Ratchet asked

all Arcee said was "Megatron."

"get him into my laboratory. NOW!" ratchet order

* * *

at the military lab

the decepitcon warship was gaining altitude and opitmus and bulkhead climbing one of it's wings.

* * *

Back to autobots base.

Raf was hooked up to a heart monter and not getting better.

"Raphael it's responding we most run a diagnostic on his assemblage Um vital statistics ugh my tools are all wrong." Ratchet said amd throw them across the room.

"(This is all my fault.)" Bumblebee buzzed

"I need to call my mom." Jack slsaid about to do just that.

"Your mother may be a nurse and elite-one but dose she know anything about the effect on the human body."

"Do you know anything about the human body." Jack snapped back

Ratchet back down and said nothing knowing hack was right.

Jack called his mom "mom it's urgent get to base like now."

"The weak will Parish be strong Raphael."

Unknown to everyone jack touched raf is skin color returned back to normal.

* * *

Scene change in space

The earth was about about to have a solar eclipse.

* * *

Scene change on the decepticon warship

"The power source will be rigged in no time lord Megatron and we are nearly at the construction site." Knockout said giving his lord a slight bow in respect

"Nearly isn't good enough the spheres are aligning I must not miss my moment to ." Megatron said then stopped in mild sentence and his eyes turning purple.

In Megatron's vision he saw where unicron wanted him to go and it was a volcano primed ready to a erupt.

Knockout brought him out of it and saying "lord Megatron are you alright."

"Yet again its as if I can hear unicron's thoughts." Megatron said ignoring knockout's concern

"Unicron the chaos bringer?" Arachnid asked.

"They say dark energon is his blood ha whatever." Knockout replied

"Complete the spacebridge there is something I most attend to." Megarron order almost sounding like a snake than turned ans started walked away.

They gave a bow to their lord.

"Dose he seem to be losing it?" Knockout asked

"A bit." Arachnid replied with a smile on her faceplate's

* * *

Scene change at the autobots base

Nurse Darby drove though the groundbridge a came to a stop.

Jack ran up to the car and said "mom thank..."

June interrupted "grab my bag." In complete nurse mode.

Over by Ratchet he was scanning raf and said "measuring the existent of the absorption should determine the proper course of treatment." Ratchet and trying to be helpful.

While he was saying this june is heart pulse "if I dont get this boy stabilized now he will not be leaving this table alive do you understand me." June snapped at rachet.

All ratchet could do was back down.

Bumblebee was still blaming himself "how could I let this happen it should have never happened im going to kill Megatron when see him next time." Then punched the wall

It scared Jack and miko.

Arcee shoved bee to the wall "bee listen you don't think I don't know what's it feels to see a partner.. harmed Revenge won't help raf now you need to keep your emotions in check."

Bee said nothing just continued to watch over raf " oh man."

* * *

Scene change outside the decepticon warship it going into a lighting storm.

* * *

Inside the ship

The power source was being guarded by four vehicons troopers three a floor and one over head.

A sound detected one of them then Bulkhead jumped down from the rafters took out two with his wrecking ball and optimus landed on top of one stabbing it and than shooting the guard over head with one shot.

Optimus walkled over to where one of them landed and asked over comms "ratchet how is Raphael."

* * *

Scene change autobots base

"It is to soon to know." Ratchet replied

"He is in good hands." Optimus said

Scene change with ratchet

"Not mine optimus curse my cybertronian pride we accepted this human into our lifes yet I brother to learn so little of there science or medicine." Ratchet replied blaming himself

Scene change with Optimus.

"Pull yourself old friend Raphael needs you." Optimus said trying to reassure his old friend

Scene change back at base.

"And have grown to I need him." Ratchet replied

Scene change with optimus.

"Lock on to my coordinates and activate the groundbridge." Optimus order

Bulkhead got the power source on his back and said "ready." The said groundbridge opened right next to him.

"Bulkhead return to base there is something must do." Optimus order

" serious?"bulkhead replied sounding unsure.

"I have been foolish enough to see what history has prove over and over again" optimus turned back to the dead con he was looking at earlier "that autobots and decepticon's will never mend there ways if there can't be no diplomatic way no end this perpetual conflict then I must not allow more drakness to spread on this or any another world. Megatron must be destroyed!"

* * *

In space the moon was getting closer to becoming a solar eclipse.

But on the decepticon warship.

Optimus was walking throuw the nemesis looking for his target and came across and troopers at work "I have came for Megatron and him along stand down and be spared." Optimus said activating his guns the troops did the same and started firing optimus continued walking and shot any decepticon in his way.

* * *

Scene change with Megatron at the volcano starting to erupt.

"The flaming mountain in my venison." Megatron said then landed "it's as if it summon me here guided me this is where I'm to position my spacebridge the place form which I am to harvest dark energon."

Optimus voice interrupted him "Megatron " Scene change to optimus on the decepticon warship holding a troops wrist "I am here on you ship come and face me."

Back the Megatron.

"The place where I'm going to defeat the prime of the primes. :hear this any decepticon that lays a digit on optimus prime who answered me Soundwave lock on to my coordinates and bring my opponent to his destiny.:" Megatron order.

Optimus continued walked some more.

* * *

Scene change at the autobot base.

raf was getting worse by the minute.

Jack walked over to raf and took his hand "come on bubba your strong than this." Jack said hoping it would work

"Hey jack look." Miko yelled ponting at raf's hand

"His skin color is only coming back where your touching him." June said

"Hey Ratchet what if I used my fire powers on raf?" Jack asked

"The effects of a energon blast on a human can be devastating enough but this is a human."

("That could kill raf faster starlight.") Bumblebee buzzed

"Not if i use my lower temperature fire it can be used to heal someone rather than hurt." Jack replied

"I'm not getting any readings how could I have not seen this before Raphael been infected with dark energon." Ratchet said gravely

* * *

Scene change at the volcano

Megatron was waiting for optimus to show up he did not have to wait long.

"Megatron today you answer for crimes against cybertron and against humanity." Optimus said walking out of the groundbridge.

"One shall stand." Optimus said

then the Scene changes to Megatron "and one shall fall you Optimus prime." They both ran at each other letting out there war crys than when in range they punched each other

* * *

Scene change Autobots base

"That would explain why when jack touch's raf his skin color comes back." June said

"If dark energon devouring Raf from the inside out we must expel it and fast the only possible way I know how. I need energon!" Ratchet yelled out and bee was more then willing to let rachet have some of his.

"Wait you said energon could be devastating to humans." June tried to understand ratchet.

"Under normal circumstances quite but I'm relying upon the drak matter currently invading Raphael body to meet it head on and with the energon bombarding raf body Jack's fire to burn it out." Ratchet explain.

* * *

Scene change back with optimus and Megatron.

At the same time Optimus and Megatron fist met the others chin knocking them back some then they ran at each other again this Megatron fired at Optimus but missed Optimus did the same but got the result this went on for a couple of minutes then Optimus tried a spinning kick but Megatron leans back avoiding the kick they continued firing but the only that stuck was when they met in the middle and shot at the same time.

The force from the blast sent them back a good hundred feet or more.

Optimus deactivated his gun and ran at megatron, Megatron continued firing at his opponent but Optimus would use his sword to ricochet magetron's blast.

When Optimus got into range he jumped into the air.

Megatron brought out his sword and the two gor into a sword.

"Your defeat here was foreseen by the ancients what was it they wrote the weak shell Parish to bad the kid not here."

"Do not believe everything you read and leave starlight not of this." Optimus replied with as much force as what was being given.

They broke the sword lock and started sword fight but like the gun fight they both missed each other.

* * *

Scene change at the autobot base

Raf's heart beat monitor started beeping realy fast and raf was slowly dying

when rachet needed energon bee was more then willing to let rachet have some of his.

Ratchet put the energon on to some device " we need him and jack over now."

They pulled raf into the medical chamber and june left jack stayed.

When june was clear of the medical chamber rachet started typing on the keyboard and started the machine.

Inside the chamber

Jack put his hands over raf's heart.

"Primus please let this work." Jack said

When the chamber began light up jack channeled his healing fire to raf.

Outside the chamber.

The room begin to light and Jack's fire only intensified it.

Ratchet's medical computer began beeping showing that it was clear to open to doors.

June and miko ran in fellowed by bumblebee.

June checked raf's plus "plus reading is stabilizing."

Raf's first words were "bee."

("Hey there little bro.") Bumblebee buzzed

Jack realized that someone was missing and ran out the medical chamber.

As he was running the said to his dad "dad I know that I can't hear but you can hear me so if you can please send me to Optimus I have a feeling that he needs my help.

Onyx heard is son's plead and open there white groundbridge sending jack to Optimus.

:"Optimus we did it.": Ratchet said with a sigh of relief.

* * *

Scene change at the volcano with Optimus and Megatron.

They continued fighting Megatron got a punched to his opportunities face and a kick in that send Optimus back some but he stayed on his feet.

With the distance Optimus got a running start than transformed Megatron tried shooting at his opponent but Optimus moved out of the way.

Optimus drove up a ramp and ramed his opponent sending him off the cliff face.

Optimus followed after him transformed and landed on top of Megatron.

Optimus used his leg tires to blind Megatron he only stopped when megatron grabbed his head and throw Optimus off but Optimus used Megatron's blind state used his advantage.

Optimus punched Megatron in the face again and again than he puched megatron in the gut Optimus kept this up for a couple of minutes sending more powerful punches at Megatron.

When Megatron did get his site back Optimus delivered the most powerful right cross to Megatron's faceplate's sending said bot skating across the ground.

Megatron tired to get up but Optimus activated his sword.

Megatron was having a hard time breating but said "My destiny " Optimus planted his foot on Megatron's crest "this it's how it's supposed to end."

Optimus raised his sword ready to give the killing blow "On the country Megatron I couldn't have allowed this end other why's."

Than the volcano then gave a powerful eruption

as Optimus was swinging down megatron caught Optimus blade as the volcano erupted.

This surprised him than Megatron opened his eyes and his pupils where white and the rest was purple.

Than to both there surprises a pure white groundbridge opened and out ran starlight but it was where the fight started.

Megatron pushed Optimus back both his hands still on the blade.

"Well lookie here the kid did show up after all." Megatron said put all his weigh on Optimus.

"Leave him out of this." Optimus trying to put as much.

"How was it you put it I couldn't have allowed this end other why's." Then Megatron broke optimus blade and planted it in optimus shoulder than gave Optimus some punches of his own and finished with a powerful upper cut to the face plates.

That sent him back some feat Optimus tried to get up but all his straight was spent he loomed up and the solar eclipse had came in.

As Megatron got closer starlight in way.

"Get out of my way jack." Megatron yelled.

"If you want to get to him your going have to go through me." Starlight replied

When they where fighting the fught was more than a little one-side but starlight never back down there was to much dark energon around it was making him slower and megatron never could hurt him to much.

Megarron had enough of this fight and just grabbed starlight by the neck and said "I swear to not hurt to you boy but I'm ending Optimus no matter who stands in my way not even you."

"Your not the Megatron I know." Starlight replied not with anger but detonation.

Megatron continued walking to Optimus with starlight is hands

When Optimus tried to get up Megatron stapped on crest

Megatron let out a evil laugh "well well its seems the blood of unicron that I been seeking wasn't out there but right here.

"Dark energon erupting from the earth." Optimus said

With that said Megatron reactivated his sword and got into the pose as what was in the venison.

Than something unexpected happened.

Starlight let out a war cry and his body began to be covered in his fire than it made by a pillar of fire shot up into the air.

At it's peak it turned around and flew into his spark and starlight collapsed.

"Why is the blood of unicron erupting from beneath the Earth." Optimus asked at a whisper.

Megatron heard and replied to his question "A question Optimus that you will have to take to your grave."

* * *

Scene change in Jack's mind

Jack was walking in the woods till he in a opening and their was a golden Phoenix there.

"My name titan chela, the talon of Onyx prime and the golden warrior, i am greatly loyal to Onyx prime and you, you try to help the matrix bearer but you need some help because of your loyal I decided to be that help when you awake my power will be yours in a time need."

Than anything began glow brighter by the second.

* * *

Scene change at the autobot base.

at the same time "Bulkhead you let optimus face megatron alone." arcee said sounding mad.

"I didn't have a choice." Bulkhead defend

"And who knows where's jack went." june said sounding just as mad as arcee.

"it couls be a trap we need to get a fix on their location." ratchet said

after a minute "how is the possible." ratchet scanned jack's fire and dark energon with human satellites.

What concerned ratchet was the dark energon signature.

"we need to get them out of there. NOW!" Ratchet yelled

* * *

scene change at the volcano

when jack woke up he felt stronger and had more energy.

Starlight grabbed Megatron's arm a flow him up into the air swing him around and around packing up speed as he did so than on the finale turn starlight let Megatron go sending him to the ground like a bomb.

When Megatron hit the ground a groundbridge opened up and bulkhead came running out.

Bulkhead and starlight effectively kept megatron away from Optimus.

Than out of the groundbridge came arcee and jetstorm then ratchet.

Arcee was the first out with a spinning jump when she landed she was facing the erupting volcano.

"Quickly we most pull him through jetstorm grab an arm." Ratchet commanded

Jetstorm took an arm and arcee helped out where she could.

Megatron got his second wind and punched bulkhead away and back handed starlight.

Bulkhead and starlight was about to continue fighting when Arcee stopped us by yelling. "BULKHEAD, STARLIGHT COME ON NOW NOW."

I transformed into my dragon form and gradded bulkhead by the should "dude your one heavy bot.

We both went through the groundbridge together with megatron right on our heels.

* * *

Scene change at the autobot base.

Bumblebee activited the groundbridge.

When bee turned around optimus was being helped out by Ratchet and jetstorm.

"Easy Optimus from the looks of thing you've been supposed to a massive amount of dark energon." Ratchet said

"I am not the only one." Optimus replied while looking at Raf.

Jetstorm helped Optimus on to a medical berth.

When Starlight come though bulkhead was helping him when starlight cooled down he collapsed again.

* * *

The end of this chapter.

Why did jack collapses at the end review and let me know.

I'll give you all a three possible reasons

1\. He was tried

2\. one of the primes could talk to him

Or

3\. All thee above

Let me and find out next time on transformers prime: son of the beast


	14. Rise of Solaris prime

**Disclaimer I do not own anything in this story.**

 **When bee talks it's like this. _(how is this_ ).**

 **Autobots or Decepticon comms ": can** **you read me.:"**

 **When the author has something to say /A.N. something like this./**

* * *

last time on transformer prime: son of the beast.

In Jack's dream his pov

I was flowing in an empty space with nothing but stars till slowly a huge mech comes in to view he was mainly blue but his chest was red and when he spoke it was like a thunderstorm, authority just standing there was amazing

"Hello child of Onyx prime I am primus creator of the cybertronian race now listen closely the time of the doom prophecy is almost close you will need to help to an end to it you will be tested by following the path of the prime when the time comes will you be ready?" Primus said

* * *

Scene change at the base.

the planetary alignment to which to prophecy refers to is nearly upon us." Optimus answered

Scene change with Bumblebee on some desert road.

bee and raf was driving down when Megatron showed up a chase went on while Megatron was firing when one shot hit bee he was fine after a little bit but raf got hurt the most

Scene change with Megatron at the volcano starting to erupt.

"The flaming mountain in my venison." Megatron said then landed "it's as if it summons me here guided me this is where I'm to position my spacebridge the place form which I am to harvest dark energon."

"Megatron today you answer for your crimes against Cybertron and against humanity." Optimus said walking out of the groundbridge.

they ran at each after a few minutes Megatron got the upper handed and broke opitmus sword and stab him in the shoulder.

Scene change at the base.

Ratchet put the energon on to some device " we need him and jack over now."

They pulled raf into the medical chamber and June left jack stayed.

When June was clear of the medical chamber rachet started typing on the keyboard and started the machine.

The room begins to light and Jack's fire only intensified it.

Raf slowly opened his eyes.

June checked raf's plus "plus reading is stabilizing."

Raf's first words were "bee."

Jack realized that someone was missing and ran out of the medical chamber.

As he was running he said to his dad "dad I know that I can't hear but you can hear me so if you can please send me to Optimus I have a feeling that he needs my help.

Onyx heard his sons plead and open their white groundbridge sending jack to Optimus.

Scene change at the volcano

A pure white groundbridge open and out ran starlight when Megatron started to walk over to Optimus starlight got in his way, after a very one-sided fight (A.N all Megatron did was mainly just kept sidestepping starlight knowing the dark energon would make starlight slower.) Megatron grabbed starlight by the neck and said "I swear to not hurt to you boy but I'm ending Optimus no matter who stands in my way not even you."

"Your not the Megatron I know." Starlight replied not with anger but the detonation

Megatron let out an evil laugh "well well its seems the blood of Unicron that I been seeking wasn't out there but right here." Ready to give Optimus the killing blow

Then something unexpected happened.

Starlight let out a war cry and his body began to be covered in his fire than it made by a pillar of fire shot up into the air.

At its peak it turned around and flew into his spark and starlight collapsed.

"Why is the blood of Unicron erupting from beneath the Earth." Optimus asked at a whisper.

Megatron heard and replied to his question "A question Optimus that you will have to take to your grave."

Scene change in Jack's mind

Jack was walking in the woods till he in an opening and there was a golden Phoenix there.

"My name is the titan chela because of your loyal I decided to be that help when you awake my power will be yours in a time need."

Than anything began to glow brighter by the second.

Scene change at the Autobot base.

"it could be a trap we need to get a fix on their location." ratchet said

after a minute "how is the possible." ratchet scanned jack's fire and dark energon with human satellites.

What concerned ratchet was the dark energon signature.

"we need to get them out of there. NOW!" Ratchet yelled

scene change at the volcano

when Jack woke up he felt stronger and had more energy.

Starlight grabbed Megatron's arm a flow him up into the air swing him around and around picking up speed as he did so than on the finale turn starlight let Megatron go sending him to the ground like a bomb.

When Megatron hit the ground a groundbridge opened up and bulkhead came running out.

Bulkhead and starlight effectively kept Megatron away from Optimus.

Bulkhead and starlight was about to continue fighting when Arcee stopped us by yelling. "BULKHEAD, STARLIGHT COME ON NOW NOW."

I transformed into my dragon form and grabbed bulkhead by the should "dude your one heavy bot.

We both went through the groundbridge together with Megatron right on our heels.

Scene change at the Autobot base.

Bumblebee activated the groundbridge.

When bee turned around Optimus was being helped out by Ratchet and jetstorm.

"Easy Optimus from the looks of thing you've been supposed to a massive amount of dark energon." Ratchet said

"I am not the only one." Optimus replied while looking at Raf.

Jetstorm helped Optimus on to a medical berth.0

When Starlight come though bulkhead was helping him when starlight cooled down he collapsed again.

Now onto part 2

* * *

Scene change in Jack's mind Jack's Pov

I walked around what looked like an energon lake.

A blue and red bot walked up he spoke in a gentle and but strong Voice.

"Hello nephew." The bot said

"Hi there if you don't mind me asking but who are you?" I asked

"My name is nexus prime the first combiner." Nexus said

"Ok what I'm doing here?" I asked

"This place your special place so you can rest." Nexus replied

"Why all the times I exhausted myself and collapsed I have never came here." Jack asked

"That's because when the titan chela gave you her strength it pushed you past your limits and you need a special place to rest." Nexus replied

"So what if you doing here." I asked asking myself why dad wasn't.

Almost like he read my mind "I'm here to keep you company Onyx would be here but I beat him here and lord primus said that you can only handle one prime at a time."

Hey I just now realize something why I'm I not in my cybertronian form."

After a couple of minutes of talking Nexus said "well kid as much fun as this is giving to know you it's time for you to go but before that here take this."

He gave me a strange white sphere.

"What is it?" I asked

Nexus answered "it will let you combined with people that you have a strong connection with." Nexus replied

"Cool." I replied

"Crush it in your hand so the power it goes into you." Nexus said

I did as he said and the power felt great.

"Ok kid it's time for you to go it was nice to get to know your nephew." Nexus said

"goodbye uncle." I said

* * *

in the real world. normal p.o.v.

I was in my human laying in one of medical breath.

"You three are lucky to be alive." June said referring some to raf.

Optimus looked disappointed that he had failed

"I'm sorry Optimus I'm not mad at you just Megatron." June told Optimus.

I woke up and said "more importantly Megatron found more of the dark stuff."

"a whole volcano full." Arcee replied

"the question is how." bulkhead said

"no the question is what as in what in the world is the blood of Unicron doing on here earth." Ratchet said

"The con's kill a unicorn." Miko said

The bots look her questionly

"You know a white horse with a horn on it's head prances around all sparkly."

"No Miko Unicron an ancient evil who's fossilized blood comprises the substance which we call dark energon as Legend would have it." Ratchet explains

"Basically Miko Unicron is like this world Boogeyman and the devil all rolled up into one only he is real." June said (AN remember June is elita on so she would know something about Unicron.)

"Boogeyman." Ratchet repeated.

"Make believe creep man who hides in your closet." Miko replied

"Like I said Unicron is real or least was at one point." June replied

"While I do believe he did exist I don't subscribe to the Theory that his primordial life force is what harmed Raf." Ratchet said

"I've heard enough come jack help me get raf into the car."

"(Why is that ?)" Bumblebee asked

"But mom I thought he was doing better." Jack basically asked the same thing

"Dark energon exposure and to your is taxing on a person and his family needs to know if human family." June explained

Jack saw through what his is mom was saying "mom his human family can't protect him not like they can." Jack said gesturing to the rest of the bots.

"Elita it deeply Grieves me that I failed but you know that I will do everything in my power to protect the sparklings and any other human's ever again." Optimus slowly got up and walked over to June.

June stopped and said "Optimus I know your right but their children they do'not belong in your world they should be worrying about their grades, pimples and prom dates not their own survival." June said gesturing to us

"Mom dark energon is coming out of the earth it does not do that this could about everyone's survival not just ours." Jack said

"Jack I know three will ..." June started but was interrupted.

"Mom it's not a feeling we are the only who can protect the earth even if it's from it's self." Jack said

"This discussion is over get in the car all three of you and they will not be coming back." June said

'I understand." Was all Optimus said

"What that's it after all we've been through what about our freedom to choose." Miko said

"that may fly on Cybertron but not here on earth." June said

June helped Raf get in then said for them to "get in." emphasizing it.

"do you really think I'm going to get in a non-transforming vehicle." Miko replied

"Miko I'm serious." June said

"your not my mother." Miko replied not caring.

"Miko." bulkhead said trying to persuading to her

"either are you." Miko yelled back

bulkhead looked a little hurt by this statement.

"well I am your's let's go jack." June

Jack said nothing till he looked up to Arcee.

"she is your mom." Arcee said sadly

after thinking it over a bit jack replied "no I'm staying I'm sorry but my place is here."

June looked hurt than turned to mad than just stormed to her car secretly somehow she knew that's what he was going to do.

after a couple of sad minuets Optimus told Ratchet to open to "ratchet open to groundbridge."

but June replied "no thank you." still mad

with that said she drove out of the base.

in the .. raf started crying feeling that it was somehow his felt.

when June drove out agent Fowler called "prime do you copy."

"We hear you agent Fowler." Optimus replied

"you've been watching the new lately mother nature got a twice in her britches." Fowler said

"We know about the volcano." Optimus replied

"And the quakes seven major temblors of the exact same magnitude at the exact same time as an volcanic eruptions all over the globe on different tectonic plates in theory unrelated if they hadn't happened." Fowler said but was interrupted.

"At the exact same time." Ratchet concluded

"Check it out more good news." Miko said watching the news

"Freak storms unlike any the region has seen before tsunamis threaten the Canadian Coast while lightning storm Pummel the Gobi Desert meanwhile strange electromagnetic anomalies plague Urban power grids these abnormal Global phenomena are leaving most to wonder why now and what's next's." The news reporter said on the 5:00 news.

"Don't tell me the con's built a weather machine?" Fowler asked almost rhetorically

"One that powerful highly unlikely." Ratchet replied

"I do not believe the appearance of dark energon at this point in time is to be coincidental." Optimus said

* * *

Scene change outside the base.

June was driving down the road during a lightning storm.

"one hundredth two one hundredth." raf counted

"You ok back there?" June asked.

"yeah I'm fine I saw lighting I'm counting." Raf replied when thunder was heard.

"it looks like a storm my gerund will love it." June said a little concerted

outside the car

the lighting overhead was purple and looked like an evil face.

the June had to swerve out of the way when some lightning bolt came down she lost control of her vehicle and ended up hitting a power pole.

"Raf are you okay?" June asked turning to the said boy.

"yeah I'm fine." Raf replied

the people in the car could hear something coming.

"what's that?" June asked

in front of them a tornado was coming there way June tried to get the car to move but it wouldn't move an inch.

"come on come on come on." June said to herself

when the car finally started moving it was to late the wind from the tornado was too powerful and started pulling them to it.

when the car started lifting off the ground bumblebee came to there recuse.

he grabbed on to the car and wouldn't let go if he depended on it.

he wouldn't let go but his feet were slipping it looked like bumblebee was playing tug of war with a tornado and was losing ground.

bee took some steps back and reached for a power pole.

he got a hold of it and said "(get in my hand)"

"he wants us to get into his hand." Raf said forgetting that June was elita one.

They both careful got out and started climbing to bee's hand.

Then the power pole gave out and bee had to take the car with both hands.

Than something wrap around his waist.

Bee looked over his shoulder and there was starlight in his dragon form with his tail wrap him and he was using his claws as an anchor.

"Jack is that you?" June asked never seeing a Dragon before.

"Yeah mom it's me please hurry up my ...claws are starting to slap." Jack replied trying to hold on to the ground.

Raf safely got to bee but when June was about to jump the car ripped out from under from her all that left was the hood.

"MOM!" starlight yelled

slowly a hand was seen than the other and finally, June pulled herself up

Jack took a breath in relief "come on let"s hand back to base." he said

bee took Raf and June while starlight flow overhead he said to himself "that was weird it's like the tornado was purposely coming after them."

after that the tornado disappear

inside bee

"thank you bee." June said

("your welcome June.") bee replied

"he says your welcome." raf said

"I know remember I am elita one after all." June replied

"oh yeah I forgot you know sometimes I wish I was one of you all." raf replied

* * *

Scene change at the volcano

at the volcano the miner was working on harvesting the dark energon.

"rives of your lifeblood rising to you to be one with me." Megatron said

then had a venison

the volcano erupted and destroying the earth.

* * *

Scene change at the base.

At the same time

bee pulled into the Autobot base.

"um hey we're back." raf said

"and we are glad." Ratchet replied

Then when June got out bee transformed to bot form and starlight transformed into jack

Jack ran up to his mom and asked "are you ok?"

"I will be" June said

"Jack." June started

"Mom." Jack tried saying something.

then gave him a hug."

"I know me to" then gave him a hug. "but you're grounded till your thirty... Twenty-five."

Jack and June ran up to the catwalk "World leaders are classifying this strange weather phenomenon as a global emergency." The news reporter said

"Globe." June repeated

"And scientist believe that this phenomenon is somehow connected to the planetary alignment." The news reporter continued.

At that moment agent Fowler show up "what have you learned prime and you better not blow smoke up .." Then he realized someone else was there "oh what a nice surprise."

"Special agent Fowler." June replied

"We have learned this as with the so called magma from the volcano these earthquakes originated far below the earth's crust from the earth's core it's self in fact." Ratchet said

"Quakes don't start there Do they? Fowler asked June

"Tiny tremors raising and falling at a consistent pattern almost like a" than ratchet realize something with the wave pattern "by the Allspark if I convert these data points to auto files.

"What what is it?" Agent Fowler said what we all were thinking.

"Shhh listen." Ratchet said

As the two data files come one you could clearly hear a cybertronian's heartbeat.

* * *

Scene change on the Decepticon warship

At the same time Soundwave came to the same conclusion and played his findings for Megatron.

"Stop soundwave turn it off I can still hear it pounding in my brain." Megatron said holding his head.

* * *

Scene change at the Autobot base

" our heartbeat." Jack said

"How is that possible our hearts pump energon there nothing inside the earth to pump except..?" June asked

"The blood of Unicron." Raf interrupted almost scared

* * *

Scene change at the volcano

Deep inside the earth, a being of pure evil opened his purple eye and said "I've awakened."

* * *

Scene change at the Autobot base

at the same time.

"ok hold on you mean to tell me somethings living down there inside the planet."Miko asked

"I fear that the earth's core is not made of magma as earth's science believes but of dark energon." Optimus said

"and if we're dealing with a spark than Unicron is the rising darkness that the prophecy foretells ." Ratchets said scratching his chain

"ok how do we stop this thing from raising." Fowler asked

"that I am afraid was never foretold." Optimus replied

"how can something be inside the earth and be alive I know it happened our home world but here?" June asked

"as you said such things are not uncommon before the beginning there was primus " than the scene change to Cybertron " and Unicron one incarnation creation and the other of destruction for eons primus and Unicron "scene change showing a picture of the dark cybertronian with spokes all over his body" fought the balance shifting more time's that could be counted "scene change showing a picture of the thirteen primes" only by creating the thirteen the original prime that proceeded me, Jack's father onyx prime and Miko's mother solus being two of them was primus finally able to defeat Unicron and cast him out" then it showed the core of Cybertron."primus became one with our planets core creating life through the well of allsparks while Unicron was never seen again" than the Scene change back to the Autobots base. "unlit now." Optimus explained taking a deep breath.

"Maybe we can find the hole this Uber- con left when he digs himself all the way down there and fill it with explosives?" Fowler asked

"agent fowler I do not believe that the earth house become Unicron's home but with time and gravitational force debris gathered around the slumbering titan." Optimus said

"forming your earth its self." ratchet said

realization struck agent hard.

"and he is only awaking now do to the magnetic pull caused by the planetary alignment." Arcee concluded

"ok, what happens now when Unicron wakes up of his billion-year nap?" Jack asked

"yeah does he stretches ka-pow the earth gets turned to dust." Miko asked

Optimus could not answer.

"you don't know do you?" June asked

"my guess is that Unicron has cindered physical form never less we must find a way to make sure that this force of nature never fully awakes the fate of earth depends on it," Optimus said

Miko looked to jack and asked, "hey jack can you use your fire powers to I don't know may make him go to back to sleep?"

"Maybe if I was down there but not from the surface." Jack replied

* * *

Scene change on the Decepticon warship

"Lord Megatron our cargo hold is nearly filled with the dark substance I recommend a retreat the troops are going weak from its effect." arachnid said

"and yet I grow stronger." Megatron said to himself then turned to arachnid and said "arachnid your in command until my return."

said person gave a bow and asked "your return from where master?"

"from my audience with Unicron." Megatron replied

then he went to the launch bay and flow off to the volcano.

when he got to the top he transformed and spoke into the volcano "I feel your presence share your very spark with me I call on you as my lord and master oh mighty Unicron."

then the volcano let off some more smoke than a dark presence spoke " who would speak to me?"

Megatron got down to one knee and replied "your servant most humble Megatron "gesturing to himself" leader of the Decepticons and your very Harold the one who wiled the dark energon which's bends us together to awake once again the prophecy has been for filled" then he got to his feet "it is only the beginning of what we will accomplish together for you shall rule this planet and all that walks upon it through me."

"prideful fool." Unicron said

megatron's eyes went wide.

how dare you think yourself capable of summoning my life force" than the dark presence of Unicron got face to face "I rise because I have deemed it my time."

"master I did not mean to overstep." Megatron apologized

"silence worm" than the dark presence of Unicron stood to his full height "I have no need of your lowly assistance."

with that said Megatron got down on his knees and begged " please my lord I exist only to serve you."

Unicron pause for a second "what's this I sense the tent of primus and the offspring of the prime's here."

"that is Optimus and starlight the last of the prime's and son of onyx." Megatron said "my friend." that last part to himself " our sworn enemy."

"you confess loyalty to me yet allow a disciple of primus to live and be friends with one of there offspring." Unicron said in anger

"I will destroy one of them for you and capture the other one for you Optimus scrams will be heard." Megatron said

"I grow tired of you prattle surly if you had the power to destroy this prime you would have done so already i... will... deal... with them myself." Unicron said

then the dark rescinded back to where it came from.

Megatron looked into the volcano with discussing and hatred "I am the only the that gets to kill Optimus and no one hurt starlight no one." he said to himself

* * *

Scene change at one of the earthquake site

Optimus and starlight was walking down one of the cliff sides

"ratchet this epicenter is consistent with the finding with the other's its terrain is rich in orb." Optimus said

* * *

Scene change at Autobot base

"so what does it tell us?" Fowler asked

"it follows that the natural metals in your earth would extensions of Unicron his limbs if you will." Ratchet answered

"it's like he had his morning stretch which is why these quakes happened. June tried to explain but was not for sure herself

then ratchets computer started beeping "Optimus I'm detecting a swell in Unicron's spark activity." ratchet said

* * *

Scene change back with Optimus and starlight. starlights pov

"rest a sure ratchet we will process with caution."

then a second later a sound of rocks moving than out of the rock face a face was seen "do you two know me a follower of primus and offspring of the beast prime." the face said

"Unicron the chaos bringer." Optimus replied

"good." Unicron said making it longer than it needs to be.

then the rock face crumbled than the rest of his body was seen.

"now know me as Unicron your destroyer." Unicron said than charged at us with his spiked mace

than Optimus brought out his swords and stopped the mace.

than Unicron brought up his curved sworded

but I brought up my shield and stopped it from hitting Optimus.

it kept up like this for a while we kept dodging Unicron attack.

me and Optimus jumped out of the way of a rock but Unicron smashed it with his spiked mace than Unicron jumped up and brought down his sword aiming to hit us but he missed.

then the unexpected thing happened Optimus deactivated his sword and stood there with his arms wide open.

Unicron was about to give a killing blow but stopped by Optimus next statement "I humbly request your ear lord Unicron."

"and would a prime be so compelled to say to me?" Unicron asked

"I make this a pill not for myself but for the planet that you constitute and one being that live on it humankind relies upon you for life, sustenance your resurrection will only result in the destruction of a species which evolved from the seeds of your very greatness." Optimus said

"so this humankind of whom you speak of you consider them my progeny." Unicron said using the curved sword to point to Optimus.

"indeed." Optimus replied

after a minute Unicron said, "parasites they to shall know my roughful hand once I am finished with you two."

then he transformed his curved sword and mace and into hands.

then he shot dark energon at Optimus but I jumped in the way and brought up my shield but the force of the blast sent me into Optimus and us back a few feet.

we tried to get up but was a little hard.

"the line of primes have grown weak in my absence and thus you shall fall." Unicron mocked and said the last part slower

as energy gathered in his hands.

"that out is inevitable but not on this day." Optimus replied

he got up and I docked down and activated his guns than fired on Unicron.

when we got up we walked over to the remains then they turned to dust.

"starlight you should head back to base." Optimus said

"what and leave you alone with him not happening." starlight said

then out of the ground come clones of Unicron " yes disciple of primus on this very day for Unicron maybe one but we all are Unicron."

"besides I have a better idea." starlight said

he took Optimus hand and said "Solaris prime transform!"

Starlight and Optimus was engulfed in a white light then jack broke apart and jacks wings attached to Optimus his chest plate became one Optimus hand turner and the transformers Cybertron super Optimus look' soul's light (Jacks shield became attached to his left arm and the sword soul Striker became attached to his backside. (basically, go to deviantART page to get a good look at him.)

"Changing forms will not stop your destruction follower of primus." Unicron said

"Optimus have you uncovered any further sign of Unicron's rising." Ratchet asked over the comms

"Unicron is power incarnate " scene change to the Autobot base "and you the last of the prime shall perish." All the Unicron clones said in unison.

"I take that as a yes we are on our way." Ratchet said

"Negative Unicron cannot be defeated by sheer force " scene change with Optimus and starlight "he wants me and starlight ratchet" then Solaris prime activated Optimus gun that could shot starlight fire power's " this fight must be our's alone."

Then the clones attacked solar

The clones jumped off the rock face and three clones were destroyed by solar primes gun

Than one tried to hit him with his spiked mace and solar used one of his guns to block it than solar shot him a couple of times.

Then another grabbed Solaris primes back but rolled him forward sending the clone off the edge.

One landed in front of him and got destroyed before he could do anything.

Than Solaris jumped into the air got one clone with his guns than bought out soul Striker and stabbed a clone than throw him into another clone. Solaris jumped to a other rock ledge landing on a clone than did the front flip and destroying the clone with his guns.

Than Solaris ran some killing a couple of clones than he jumped high into the air firing at a Rockledge with one clone on it but destroyed four underneath it.

He ran some more but stopped when a clone ran into him he did a backflip making the clone hit the ground first destroying it.

When he land he was backed into a rock face than a clone landed in front of Solaris he fired his gun once but the clone hit him a couple of times when the clone was about to hit him a third time Solaris fired his aiming for the head.

A clone landed in front of him but Solaris fired his gun hitting his leg than Solaris turned around and fired his guns at a couple of clones coming down to him got one but other the jumped up but Solaris cut his legs out from under him then fired his gun a couple of times in the face.

Then a clone hit him in the back sending stepping forward a couple of feet than other clone hit him in the face sending him to the ground.

Solaris did not stay there for long when he got up he stapped the clone that hit him in the back Solaris spun him around a couple of time sending over the edge.

Then two more took the place of the other clone.

Solaris fired his gun some but missed the combination was about to time out.

Then a clone land by Solaris knocking him to the ground than two clones grabbed him and stood him up.

Solaris tired to fired his but it was useless he because surrounded by clones.

Solaris has gone wide eye realizing this could be his end.

* * *

 **the end of this chapter**

 **I have been dying to do this chapter for a long time.**

 **Review and comment on this story if you like it.**

 **Electro prime out**


	15. Journey Into Darkness

**Disclaimer I do not own anything in this story.**

 **When bee talks it's like this.** ** _(how is this_** **).**

 **Autobots or Decepticon comms ": can** **you read me.:"**

 **When the author has something to say /A.N. something like this./**

 **This is my longest chapter so far**

* * *

With Solaris prime jack /starlight pov

last time on transformers prime: son of the beast.

Solaris tired to fired his guns but it was useless because he was surrounded by clones.

Solaris has gone wide eye realizing this could be his end.

then a clone jumped down from a rock ledge and came up to Solaris prime about to give the killing blow.

but just before that Solaris let off a powerful fire blast from himself.

when the dust settled Solaris changed back to Opitmus and starlight with starlight on his knees taking some deep breaths.

"sorry Opitmus but I could not hold it any longer and that was the last thing I could do." I said taking some deep breaths.

"That's fine starlight but get up." Optimus said shooting at the clones around us.

I got up as fast as I could.

"If this is the best you got offspring of the primes then give up now." Unicron said

I got up and brought put my sword "there is one thing about me and humans that you need to know Unicron." I said then changed at a clone and got in sword lock with one."

"And what would that child." Unicron said

"Humans are stubborn and I never give up." I said Than in a blink of an eye I jumped up into the air spun around and took off the clones head than did a backflip and used the clone's body like a springboard.

Than a groundbridge opened and the Autobots showed up blasting some of the clones.

Arcee jumped up into the air transformers drove some than jumped into the air than did a couple of backflips and when she came down she kicked a clone that was come behind starlight.

"Well look who joined the party." I said trying to be funny

"Yeah well my ticket to this party got lost in the mail." Arcee replied shooting a clone.

"Hold on." I say than through her up into the air.

when she was was at her peck she started spinning and shot all the clones around her.

"I'm not just a son of a beast I'm something far more." I replied

"and would that be beast?" the clone said

"a human ... a friend ... then the son of the beast." I said with every punch.

"empty words coming from a child a nobody child." Unicron said

"oh you should have never said that now I'm mad and you wouldn't like me went I'm mad." I replied

I brought out my sword and engulfed it in flames.

with every slash the clones turned to lava.

then a clone landed on arcee and I made a fireball and throw it at the clone and it had enough force to send the clone flying.

"did ratchet not relay my command return to base?" Optimus asked

"reinforcements will not prevent your destruction son of the beast prime and disciple of primus." Unicron said

"Optimus you and starlight are Unicron's target maybe you should return to base." Arcee suggested

"These are just manifestations of Unicron himself and they can track me and starlight everywhere on earth even our bases shielding would only cloak our location for so long I will not put others at risk and he will not either." Optimus said

"Than fall back and let us take the lead just this once." Bulkhead suggested

": Please listen to reason if you and starlight don't survive then I fear either will this planet.:" ratchet said over the comms

knowing they were right Optimus replied "very well." then started back up and Arcee took point with bee and bulkhead to his side and starlight be hide Optimus covering his their backside.

arcee said "let's move." then took off scouting ahead and took out one clone.

a clone landed in front of us but bee took him out while the others ran me and bulkhead covered their escape and jetstorm overhead.

we ran along a rock ledge like road arcee took any clone ahead of his while bee took out any of the sides we kept running arcee jumped onto another rock ledge and bee graded it's side and swung to get across than the rock ledge transformed onto a clone and Optimus just rammed through it in his truck mode than transformed back his bot form.

when we got to the top arcee and bee cleared the top of clones then we all transformed, I transformed into jack and jumped onto arcee we drove some ramming into clones taking the feet out of under them.

We drove some more when we came across some mountains when the whole mountain transformer into a giant Unicron clone we all transformed back to our bot form.

"is that Unicron himself?" bee asked

"no not Unicron himself but another one his manifestations." Optimus replied

"If we can't beat Unicron and we can't outrun him exactly are suppose to do." bulkhead asked

"All we can is take out his vessel when they show up until we find a way to destroy without destroying the very earth beath our feet." Optimus replied than activated his gun and bee, bulkhead and arcee transformed and drove behind Unicron and shot at his feet but was doing nothing to him it was annoying than anything.

the clone turned around and brought down his spiked mace and hit bee and bulkhead at the same time and sent them flying good feet away.

then arcee shot at the giant clone spiked mace Unicron brought up his covered sword and sung down the sword and hit Arcee and sent her flying a few minutes she came to a rolling stopping.

then giant clone continued walking towards Optimus and starlight while Optimus shot his guns and my fireballs at the giant clone.

"fall." the giant clone said than hit the ground with his spiked mace and four big rock came at us we jumped out of the way but some rocks landed on top of us knocking me out.

normal p.o.v

bulkhead and bee came running in trying to save Optimus by shooting at the clones legs but like before did nothing and the giant clone just kept on walking.

Optimus began to dig himself than looked up to see Unicron about to step on him.

"I am this world past and it's future." the clone said

scene chance to Arcee.

"N-no!" Arcee yelled.

back to Opitmus and the giant clone.

"All primes and offspring have passed." Unicron said

but before the clone could finish the step someone shot the head and it fell backward.

scene chance to Arcee, bulkhead and bee.

they all transformers their gun back to hands.

("was at one of you?") bee asked

"wasn't me." Arcee said

"me either." bulkhead replied

":Ratchet.:" Arcee comm

"what is it that happened." ratchet replied

"I happened!" a voice said and out ruble came Magetron.

Megatron jumped down from the rubble and landed on the ground.

"Megatron." bulkhead said out of shock.

* * *

scene change at the Autobot base.

"king con is there too." Miko said

"he has a lined himself with Unicron."

": don't be so sure he just saved Opitmus and jack's tailpipe.:" Arcee said over the comms

that shocked ratchet more than anything.

Opitmus pushed more of the rocks out of his way and ended up on his hands and knees when Megatron stepped in front of him.

it looked like Megatron was going to fire his gun when Megatron did something unexpected he turned his hand over and open it helping Optimus up.

Then Optimus realized that someone "Megatron help me." He said then started digging throw the rock pile.

"Now why would I do that?" Megatron asked thinking that was absurd.

"Because jack was with me when the rocks came down." Optimus said while digging a second later Megatron joined him.

A minute later Megatron stood up holding an unconscious jack.

Arcee, bulkhead and bee activated their weapons.

"Umm." was the only sound jack made to let everyone around that was okay.

Acree told Megatron to head him over nice and slowly.

"Now why would I do that I would never hurt young starlight?" Megatron said

"How do you know that is he could be starlight." Arcee asked but Megatron ignored her.

"Come on jack wake up it takes more than some rocks to take you out." Megatron said gently shaking him.

Jack's pov

"Hey can't a guy be knocked out in peace. I said trying to stay asleep.

"Get up or you'll be in pieces." The voice of Megatron said almost kidding.

"If your Megatron from the volcano than I believe it but if your not and back to your old self you're full of it." I replied with my eyes closed

I slowly open one eye and looked up to see Megatron holding me in his hand with a look on his faceplates that said "kid I'm not kidding around."

"Ok fine I'm up now happy." I said then got up and jumped off Megatron's hand and in mid-jump transformed back to starlight.

After that Megatron got down to business "it is rather ironic considering our last encounter if memory severe me correct the last time we met you tried to extinguish my spark."

"That is very much still in play." Optimus replied

"Good I wouldn't expect nothing less however I have a proposal." Megatron said than walked off a little with his arm behind his thinking about something "join me in defeating our shared enemy Unicron the chaos bringer.

over the comm ratchet laugh ": absurd Unicron is evil incarnate if Megatron was to pick any side why would be ours.:"

Optimus replied "Because Megatron's pride would never allow anyone other himself to conquer this world."

"And if I'm guessing right if Unicron rises no more earth which put that to a stop." I starlight

"The kid is starting to know me all too well Optimus." Megatron said

"You lead an army of cons why come to us." Bulkhead said gesturing to the group.

"Because this particular endeavor requires something outside the realm of my command the power of a prime." Megatron said gesturing to Optimus.

Bulkhead laugh than said "Then I guess we don't need you."

"On the contrary Optimus maybe the only one who can defeat Unicron but I remain the only one who can guide you to him Unicron's lifeblood runs through me only I can hear his thoughts anticipate his movements.

"I can fix that for you if you want me to." I said

"Maybe later starlight but for right now Optimus our past alliance Autobot, Decepticon does not matter as long as Unicron still lives."

scene change with ratchet...

Ratchet slammed his fist on the computer and yelled with anger fully in his voice "The past always matters."

scene change back with the rest of the Autobots.

"A truce between the Autobot and the Decepticon how long do you expect us to believe that will last?" Optimus asked

"Only as long as its mutually beneficial." Megatron replied

"And when our proposed shared mission is over." Optimus said

"I will concur this earth my way." Megatron said

For the first time in this conversation I laughed and said "sorry Megatron but that's not going to happen there are too many people standing in your way and I'm not just talking about us."

"Brutal honesty from a Decepticon." Arcee said a little surprised

At the Autobot base

"Siding with the lesser of two evil's is still siding with evil." Ratchet said still angry.

With the rest of bots.

"Do you think you have witnessed the full power of Unicron he has yet to fully awaken those foot soldiers were nothing more than a taste with each passing moment the bring of chaos evolves muniting earth from the inside out what we seen now is nothing but a prelude of the upper devastation his rising will cause on this world." Megatron said

"Like your quest for destroyed Cybertron." Acree said

"Make no mistake this time there will a planet left for me to rule." Megatron replied

"Not if ok have something to say about that." I said

"Even if we agree Unicron is all way down in the planet's core how would we get down there drive." Bulkhead said

"There is only one way." Optimus said

": Absolutely not groundbridgeing into space or on a moving train is hard enough but making a blind jump inside of a sentient being besides direct exposure to that much dark energon will debilitate you haven't built up an immunity like Megatron has.:" Ratchet said over the comm

"Yet another good argument for having my guides." Megatron said

"You can give us Unicron's excised coordinate." Optimus said

"if you transport us to this planet's core I can lead you to Unicron's spark to the very heart of his darkness." Megatron replied

"Optimus even if we survive the jump how are we suppose stop Unicron?" Arcee asked

Optimus looked to Megatron and silently shook his head yes knowing there was only one way

"With the matrix of leadership." Optimus said

: "what's that?:" You could hear fowler ask over the comm.

: A vessel of pure energy and the Collective wisdom of the prime.:" Ratchet answered

"No offense Optimus but do we have time a scavenger hunt I mean where do we find this matrix?" I asked

": jack Optimus dose does not need to find it he carriers it within him.:" ratchet said

"Starlight it was your sire and the other's primes combined power that defeated Unicron so very long ago that is the reason Unicron wants to destroy you and Optimus." Megatron said

"It would follow that releasing the power of the matrix into Unicron's spark would return him to stasis." Optimus said

Scene change Autobot base

"hold on if everything goes right Unicron is going to stay down there can't we Just I don't know just siphon him out." Miko said

"Miko he's not in the earth's core he is the earth's core." Raf replied

"Raphael is correct tampering with the earth's core affect the magnetic poles trigger the very cataclysmic events we are trying to remedy tragically Unicron is the planets very seed always has been and always must be." Ratchet said not happy about it.

Scene change with the Autobots

The rock slowly started coming back together and the former giant clone started coming back together.

"We've got another one." bulkhead said

As it got bigger Opitmus said : "ratchet send a groundbridge.":

As more rocks come in the wind started to pick up

The groundbrige opened right next to arcee, bee and bulkhead "wait we're opening a direct path into our base with Megatron standing right there."

"And seriously he is going to risk his to save us." Bulkhead said

Megatron genially laugh at the thought then said" hardly my nature" he then looked up to a full-size giant Unicron. " consider my offer I'll shall keep it busy."

The rest of the bots ran into the groundbridge while me and Opitmus stayed a little bit.

"Don't have to much fun Megatron." I said then I saw him transformed than started firing at Unicron's chassis than I followed Optimus into the groundbridge.

Scene change above earth Orbits on the Decepticon warship bridge.

A blank Soundwave having no word from his lord and it its an hour past check-in.

"No word yet from lord Megatron." Arachnid said and Soundwave shook his head yes "it appears that our leader has abandoned us while this world erupts in chaos" she turned to look a hologram of the earth with multiple hurricanes on it. "I believe we've must consider a possibility of future without Megatron." She said and was all too happy to do so.

* * *

Scene change at the Autobot base. Jack pov

"I know desperate times call for desperate measures but bring Megatron here." Ratchet said

"How can you even think of letting that monster near these children after what he did to Raf." Mom said

"He will be closely monitored and only allowed to linger long enough to send us on our journey not one moment longer." Optimus reasoned

"What's going to stop the con from

calling in an airstrike if he knows where you live." Fowler asked

"By groundbridgeing him here he will not be able to get a fix on our location.

I transformed back into jack and asked "Opitmus what will happen to you when all your matrix energy gets released?"

Optimus turned around and walked towards the groundbridge and replied"The power within the matrix has not previously utilized in this particular Manor."

"But you've have an idea don't you." I said a little worried

after a minute or two Optimus said "Autobots if humankind is to be saved" then turned back to us "I have no choice but to proceed but you do."

All of us were quiet for a little bit "well maybe not for humankind but I'm willing to do it for Darkstar." Bulkhead said

"For starlight." Arcee said.

("For Raf.") Bee buzzed.

It made me sad and happy that they be willing to do something little like I wish I could do something.

Scene change with Megatron normal pov.

Megatron was flying around avoiding the giant clones he flow up a clone leg and shot around there.

Two other clones joined in one tried to swipe at Megatron but he was to fast.

Than Megatron went for the third one and shot at his face and got behind it and shot the leg out from under.

: "Megatron we are sending transport.": Optimus said over the comms

: "Yeah if your done playing around we have a job to do.": starlight said

: "You can always be relied upon to listen to reason Optimus and starlight fun as you say is always where the action is.": Megatron replied he than turned around and flow at a clone then transformed and punched the clone shattering it face then transformed and landed than walked through the waiting groundbridge.

Scene change Autobot base

Ratchet pushed Miko and told them all to hide"

Miko of course protested and asked " no fair I've never seen him why do we have to hide?"

"Because I said so."ratchet replied than the groundbridge opened behind him

All the Autobots there got ready in case if anything happened with Optimus staying out in front.

Then Megatron slowly come out of the groundbridge with every step the bot's activated their weapons "so this is where all the magic happens quaint." Megatron said

Jack pov

off on the other side of the room the rest of team prime watched what was happening when raf did something unexpected he got so mad that ran out and only came to a stop when I caught up with him the only word he could say was "you." And that was it.

"Ah your looking much better than the last time we meet little one." Megatron said then looked up at Optimus "humans resilient."

"Come on raf he's not worth it." I said than mom took raf away

"And starlight I never said my apologies before and that I kept to my word." Megatron said

"Yeah this time." I said under my breath than I walked off.

"If you think of double-crossing anyone I will make sure you never say another word. never! Miko said yelling the last part.

She was taken away by fowler and Megatron slightly shook his head.

Putting things back on course Optimus said "ratchet obtain the destination coordinates from our guest." Gesturing to Megatron.

Than said bot walked over to the groundbridge control.

I continued walking with the rest of the group think "I've got to something other than just sit here and do nothing."

Sound of something coming my way caught my attention "jack." I turned around and Optimus was standing there he looked over his shoulder for a second then got down to my level"will you keep something for me?"

"Sure." I replied then he took out something he shook his head then it transformed and got smaller.

I took it from his hand then asked "what is it."

He said unsure how to say something "it is the key to the groundbridge power supply."

"O-ok but shouldn't ratchet have this." I said but something wasn't right.

"perhaps but I've been impressed by how much you've matured since we've first met as such and I feel you've earned the responsibility of safeguarding this important device until I return." Optimus said

"Optimus your a great many things a good liar is not one of them but I will not let you down." I replied I could almost feel the power this device held

Then Optimus got up shook his head and returned to the groundbridge.

I watched him walk away then got an idea "oh man there going to kill me.

I put the device in my sub-space and followed Optimus.

Megatron was standing by the groundbridge when ratchet activated it and said "locked and ready."

The bots walked up to it arcee told Megatron to go first.

"As you wish." Megatron replied sarcastically.

Then all the bot's followed behind one by one till Optimus was the last one he looked back and the rest of the group followed me.

Then I did something crazy at the last second I used my cyber-speed and ran after him and when I crossed the groundbridge I transformed into starlight.

When I crossed landed I saw nothing but purple a veins going all over the place.

"So how long before Unicron knows were here." Arcee asked

"Make no mistake he already does." Megatron than turned around and was shocked by what he saw or who "starlight are you doing here?"

Everyone turned around and I was standing there "look you all can kill me later but for now I'm the only one that can purify dark energon that can help the matrix put Unicron back into stasis."

"Let's move we don't have time for this." Megatron said not at all happy that I came

We all walked behind him I looked up and saw what looked like an eye moving with I walked a little faster.

As we walked Megatron and Optimus walked side by side "was that what I think it was that you've gave him?"Megatron asked

"He's ready for it and you know it Megatron." Optimus replied

Than Megatron head started to hurt him so I ran over to him

* * *

Scene change in Megatron's mind.

He saw the earth cracking than Unicron's face then back to the cracking only this time it covered the Earth till it shattered."

* * *

Scene change back inside Unicron's body

I put just a little of my fire into his spark that's when he came out of it.

"Thanks kid but Unicron grows ever stronger" than he got up and looked over to Optimus "we must hurry." Megatron said than continued walking past the bots

"How do we know Unicron isn't using Megatron to lead us all into a trap?" Arcee asked

Optimus replied "we do not." That was all arcee needed for her to activate her guns and put her on edge.

* * *

Scene change on the surface at the Autobot base

"More than sixty volcanoes are erupting worldwide and downtown Honolulu is under sic inches of snow scientist continue to devise theories connected these unprecedented natural disasters to the planetary alignment." Am the news anchored said than just turned off

June tried to lighten things up by offering to play a game but at heart she was worried about her spark Mate and son.

No one said anything

Miko was mad at jack for going without her and raf was worried about the Autobots.

But fowler voiced his opinion "that tears it." Then walked over to the elevator

"Where are you going?" June asked

"I can't just sit on my hands while the world spins out of control." Fowler said

"And what exactly is it you intend to do?" Ratchet asked

"Anything hook up with my boys at the pentagon or even S.H.I.E.L.D. if I most find a way to bury that monster for go." Fowler said

"In the event Optimus and jack can't." Ratchet said

"Don't you mean Optimus, jack and Megatron." Fowler replied

"No one here is thrilled about this arrangement agent Fowler myself included but with Optimus and Megatron together again." Ratchet said

"Whoa whoa wait a minute again Megatron was an Autobot? Raf said

"Optimus was a con." Miko said in disbelief.

"No on either count but their was a time on cybertron at the Twilight hours of the golden age when Optimus and Megatron were not sworn enemies" the Scene change a live cybertron "do you recall when i mentioned that Opitmus wasn't alway a prime well he wasn't always Optimus either he was once a clerk in the Iacon hall of records named Orion pax but as he learned more cybertron's past he grow increasingly concerned about the present corruption in high places and inequality among the masses Orion become inspired by the words and ideas of a gladiator one who had named himself after miko's sire one of the thirteen primes Megatronus vowed to challenge cybertron's leadership and demand that all cybertronain be treated as equals this gladiator turned revolutionary rapidly gathered a loyal group of followers soundwave chief among them Orion begin corresponding with Megatronus which become something of a mentor to him as gladiatorial arena for the political one he saw fit to shorten his name before long megatron appeared before the high Scene change to propose his vision for a just society and it was here where he begin to reveal his true colors proclaiming the need to over throw the old guard with force and arrogantly demanding to be named the next prime but Orion did not believe in violence as a means of achieving justice the sparks and minds of the council were moved by Orion words here for the first time since cybertron's golden age stood someone worthy of being a prime but that honor could be truly archived by earning the legendarily matrix of leadership with his ambition stop megatron spitefully severed all connections with Orion and the council and come to wage war on all that opposed him and his growing army which he named decepticon he vowed to find to find the matrix where it may lay in time warfare consumed cybertron poisoning the planet to it's very core Orion journeyed there hoping to reverse the ill affect and found himself before the very spark of our life giver primus himself the illing primus since the noble ability in orion and bestowed the matrix it was thus that a surprised and humble Orion pax come to be Optimus the last of primes. ratchet recited

Scene change back to Autobot base

"so Opitmus got the matrix from Cybertron's core and now he is going to give it to the earth's." Miko said

"what's to stop Megatron just claiming the matrix for himself this time around." raf asked

"only his greater desire to save this planet so he can intern concur it as he so compellingly argued" ratchet said

* * *

Scene change inside Unicron. jack pov

As we continued journey inside Unicron we come across another vein like bridge that leads to a big opening.

Megatron looked around and said "Unicron's spark is near."

Arcee took a couple of steps and turned to Megatron and said "after you."

Megatron did so but after a minute of walking bulkhead held his head getting dizzy

("are you okay bulkhead?") bee asked

"I'm fine bee just woozy ." bulkhead replied

"it's the dark energon it's starting to affect you steady as you go bulk." arcee said

"Here let me try something." I said

I put my hand on him and used my flame to help bulkhead.

"thanks kid that helps." bulkhead said

"Now remember that's just a temporary fix." I said

with Megatron his insignia begin to glow with that he turned back to us and said "his preparing to expel us."

a minute later there was along of sound around us.

I looked behind us and their thousands of t-shape beings flying around us.

"what are those things?" bulkhead asked with all of us getting ready for a fight.

"as we are inside unicrons body it stands to reason that they are some sort of antibody." Optimus replied activating one of his guns.

then the flying swarm comes in to attack us.

Megatron and the rest of the bots fired their gun while just fired my fireballs.

when my fireballs made contact the anti-body exploded.

that's when I got an idea.

I jumped up into the air span around and made some fire dirges and hit ten of them at the same time when I landed I snapped my fingers and all ten exploded.

More anti-bodies fired on us but most miss us.

Optimus brought his sword and sliced it in half.

bee fired at the anti-bodies.

one anti-body flow at arcee she jumped into the air did a backflipped and fired at it she finished the backflipped it exploded.

another tried to hit arcee but sliced it in half and landed on the vain below us.

bulkhead used his mace and hit a couple of anti-body one behind and one front and with that my temporary fix had ended and he had started getting real dizzy fell over the edge.

("Bulkhead I'm coming.") bee buzzed than jumped and caught him.

"Bee let me go I'll only drag you down with me." Bulkhead said

I spared a glance at Optimus and Megatron they we're busy fighting ain't-bodies and as a watched it was kinda cool every time one would block the other covered his back and they never stay in the same place for long it was almost like watching a couple of brothers that's has been fighting for so long they knew what the other was going to do.

But back with me I landed behind arcee she was firing at an anti-body I smashed one that was up behind her used my fire and throw it at another than gave a roundhouse kicked one to one that was coming from my left than sliced another was coming from the right.

"Bulkhead!" I heard arcee say

I don't what happened next instinct just took over I jumped up into the air transform one second I grad arcee the next I gain some altitude and grabbed bulkhead by the shoulder with my claws

"I got you." I said

"Whoa thanks kid." Bulkhead said

"Your welcome bulk but can you two get some of these flies off my back there making it's hard to fly." I replied dodging Left and right from the anti-bodies fire it was a little hard.

Arcee took care of my backside while bulkhead the front.

"Starlight." Optimus said and was all that needed saying

"Hold on." I said before doing a backflip a couple of minutes later I let bulkhead go than landed in front of the group when arcee got off I transformed back into a bot when everyone pasted me I made a firewall that held back the anti-bodies back for a couple of minutes

* * *

 **the end**

 **I know some of you will think I'm crazy, love me or hate.**

 **But the reason I'm making this a crossover is it just kept nagging at me to do so.**

 **So I'm just going for it**

 **Electro prime sighting** **off**


	16. A bad day

Disclaimer **I do not own anything in this story.**

 **When bee talks it's like this.** ** _(how is this_** **).**

 **Autobots or Decepticon comms ": can** **you read me.:"**

 **When the author has something to say /A.N. something like this./**

* * *

Decepticon warship normal p.o.v

"follow Decepticons while our loyalty to Megatron command has always been steadfast our leader's recent behavior has been questionable at best and it would seem that earth has become nothing short of a fail experiment." Arachnid said to all the cons there.

"commander Arachnid your not suggesting we leave lord Megatron?" knockout asked

"despite soundwave best effects has been unable to detect our lord's life single Megatron is either in the spark of Unicron or preeminently offlined either is in the best interest of the Decepticon so I'm deeming an Exodus to be the most redundant course of action unless anyone has a problem with that."Arachnid said

no one said anything

"Sent course for regula one." Arachnid said

but someone did have a problem with that and it was soundwave he took a step forward.

"do you have something to say soundwave?" arachnid asked

soundwave said nothing but did not back down.

Arachind got in fighting stance "I command this vessel you will resume your post." she said

soundwave still did nothing not back down.

"step aside." arachnid said getting mad.

soundwave did not back down.

with that arachnid attacked she used her legs.

she attacked four times soundwave blocked every time but the last time.

he grabbed the leg and with the other hand he grabbed arachnid shoulder.

she tried to use her legs or do something but with soundwave's long reach it was pointless.

"oh." knockout said

soundwave throw arachind back.

when Arachind got up some "I'll tear out your spark for that."

when she got up she got a look his crest and laserbeak was missing.

behind her laserbeak was there she shot twice.

Arachnid jumped missing the first time but got hit by the second.

Arachnid tried to get up but soundwave stepped on her head.

with that Arachnid said "I yeid." Said mad that she taking down with easy.

than soundwave walked away without saying a word

"watch out for the quiet ones." knockout said the breakdown

* * *

at the Autobot base

ratchet was trying to scan for the bots but was not getting anywhere.

"communication links are down as expected but we lost their signal."

"Doesn't that mean?" Raf asked

"Usually but the more likely explanation would be the severe interference caused by these electromagnetic anomalies." Ratchet example

"So if we can't track them and they can't contact us." Raf started but Miko finished "how will we know when there really for pick up."

Ratchet honestly didn't know either.

* * *

inside Unicron. jack's pov

we kept on running my fire could only do so much

we all fire our weapon's but there was just too many of them.

we come into a big room.

I looked at Megatron he was on his knees in more pain than he was in last time.

"Megatron ." I said

he pointed his gun at me and fire but hit an anti-body that come from behind

"Unicron's spark is just ahead."Megatron said

then ran to it.

"How will we get inside?" Optimus asked

"by fooling Unicron's defenses into believing that we are not a threat." Megatron replied than his insignia glowed a dark purple

we all got the hint and as Megatron ran up to the door we back up as well giving him some cover

when Megatron got to the door the glow got brighter than little veins showed up then a minute later the door opened up and Megatron walked in.

"Autobots we will need you to keep our attacker at bay for as long as you can." Optimus said than shot one more anti-body.

"be safe you all." I said then we ran after Megatron

at the end of the hallway I stood in front of the biggest spark that we have ever seen.

"Optimus, jack swiftly," Megatron said

I and Optimus walked forward and as we walked Unicron release then's dark energon plasma and the streams hit all of us

it's worst on Optimus and Megatron but it still hurt lime hack

when Megatron opened his eyes they were pure purple and had steam coming out and every vain showed dark energon like at the volcano but this time Megatron was trying to resist it

I watched in pain as Megatron brought out his sword and got ready to give a killing blow.

"Megatron remember you are commanded by who?" I said

Megatron heard my words and stopped himself and yelled "Megatron is commanded by no one" then deactivate his

I smiled knowing that would I slowly got up then everything rumbling.

Than Megatron yelled from the pain Unicron put on his mind.

* * *

On the surface

At the volcano it was erupting more dark energon

In Nevada it was experiencing a powerful earthquake

"Earthquake!" Fowler said

Knowing how dangerous those could be ratchet yelled out "take cover." Than covered Raf and Miko with June and fowler running to him to take cover under him.

* * *

I looked up and in the spark it looked like the face of Unicron.

As I and Opitmus got up Megatron was put into forced stasis and collapsed

"Matrix of leadership I call upon you." I heard Optimus say

Somehow I felt as if the matrix reacted to Optimus and it gave me strength

Than heard something behind me and Megatron had gotten u88p but this time he was engulfed in flames like what I could do only it's purple "You two can defeat disciple of primus and offspring of one I have transcended physical by my will alone all upon this world shall fall into chaos." Megatron's voice said only it wasn't his voice it's like Unicron and Megatron's voice become one.

"Not while I still function Unicron" than I and Optimus got up.

I got ready to use my flame I waved my in a circle and it ended in the middle around my chest.

"The power of the matrix will light our darkest hour." Optimus said putting his arm's over his chest in an X getting ready to release the power.

"Nooo!" Unicron yelled ready to fore Megatron's gun

But before anything could happen me and Optimus released our power.

The two streams intertwined together and hit Unicron's spark sending out dark energon waves.

I put so much power into that move that the normal blue flames turned white.

It was actually starting to hurt a lot the pain was so painful I closed my eyes and yelled put "primus help me." Then a second later this renewed power came in it helped the pain was still there but not as bad.

After a minute or more Unicron sent out a final dark energon wave and it sent me flying back hitting the wall.

Then when the dark spark finally snuffed out and everything stopped rambling.

* * *

With the rest of the Autobots

all the anti-body fall from the air

to all from the bots relief meaning Optimus put Unicron back into stasis.

* * *

on the surface

the volcano claimed down.

in Nevada.

the tornadoes climbdown and the earthquake stopped everything want back to normal.

inside the Autobot base

when anything stopped rumbling and computer reboot.

ratchet stood up and anyone did the seem.

"there might be aftershocks."

when the computer came fully online Autobot life singles popped up

"do you think?" Raf asked

"I do." ratchet replied

anyone there cheered after that.

* * *

on the Decepticon warship.

on soundwave visor Megatron's life single popped back up

soundwave opened the groundbrigde at his location

* * *

inside Unicron spark

I tried to get up but could not move muscle so I just looked up and Opitmus was smoking.

Megatron got to his feet and shook his head I looked at his eyes and they were his normal red.

then Opitmus got up next.

"teamwork hump." Megatron said than brought out his sword and walked over to him.

"where are we megatronus ?" Optimus asked

Megatron had to think it over what he was just called than realized when was the last he was called that.

"don't you remember old friend?" Megatron asked reaching out his hand to help him up

I could only lay there and watch and know I could not do anything.

I got happy when I heard something banging on the door trying to bring brake it down.

when that someone broke throw the door it was bulkhead and the rest of the bots

"Opitmus, star are you ok?" bulkhead asked

it was hard to say but I replied "what's your definition of ok."

"Why did he call me that?" Optimus asked

"what did you do to him?" arcee said getting ready for a fight.

"Who are they?" Optimus asked.

"what's wrong with him?" I thought to myself

I was about to say something when a groundbridge opened.

I could only imagine the wheels turning in his head "our mortal enemy" than he turned to us "we're outnumbered go I'll cover for you."

"that's a joke you could take all of us on and win." I thought

"(Please don't Optimus.)" Bumblebee pleaded

the clueless Optimus looked back for a second then ran to the open groundbridge.

Megatron fired his gun but aimed for the ground giving them cover fire than Megatron ran through.

We all were shocked at what happened.

Through the pain I said "can someone help me?"

The bots come running over "jack are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just used more of power in one moment than I have in my whole life." I replied in pain.

"Can you transform from starlight back to jack?" Acree asked

"I'll try."I said than through the pain I slowly transformed back to jack and it was the most painful thing I have done that's when I blacked out.

* * *

Normal pov

Everyone saw that jack just blacked out.

"He should be fine like he said he used a lot of power today." Bulkhead said quietly

Just then the Autobot groundbridge opened.

Arcee picks up the knocked out jack the bots slowly walked throw the groundbridge.

* * *

Back at the base

The bots walked though the groundbridge with their heads hung low and an unconscious jack in arcee arms.

Everyone came running up to them

"Jack is he?" June said but could not finish

"No just asleep he used a lot of power today." Arcee replied walking over to the med bay and laying him so he could rest then went back to the others.

"I was worried bulk." Miko said

"Y-you alright bee." Raf asked

"And Optimus is he." Ratchet asked

"Dead no." Arcee said

"But he looked right at us without recognizing us didn't even know is own name." Bulkhead finished

* * *

Jack's pov

I woke up after a couple of minutes of sleep.

"When Optimus surrendered The Matrix of leadership he lost more than the Collective wisdom of the primes he lost himself." I heard someone say sounding like ratchet said.

"that doesn't follow he knew Megatron." Arcee said

"they were like B.B.F or something." Bulkhead said

("it was really weird.") bee buzzed

I thought to myself "so wasn't a dream Optimus lost himself."

I mindlessly got out the only I have from Optimus and started tapping it on the med breath.

"Where did you get that?" I heard someone say.

I looked up and ratchet was looking at me "Optimus he told me that it was the key to the groundbridge power supply but I could tell it was something else." I replied

"Jack there is no key to the groundbridge." Ratchet said

"Ok so what is this." I asked

Ratchet took a closer look and replied "that is the key to vector sigma.

"The What?" I said

"you are holding the of Cybertron's most important relics." ratchet explained

"what? I know I'm the son of onyx but I shouldn't have this." jack said

"Optimus entrusted it to you jack." ratchet said

"But why that doesn't make any sense." jack asked himself out loud

"because Optimus knew that he wasn't coming back." Ratchet said gravely

"Will someone please explain to me what you are talking about ratchet!" Fowler yelled

"Arcee said that Opitmus don't even recognize his own name maybe because the title of prime was lost when he gave up the matrix." Ratchet replied

ratchet got from us was "huh" for Fowler a "what?." from me and a "say again?." from Miko.

"what the power of the matrix within him it would stand to reason that Optimus turned back to him per-prime state the historical archivist I told you about Orion pax."

"You mean in his mind." June said

"are you telling me that prime thinks he some kind of librarian and a Decepticon!" Fowler said yelled the last part

"Being a Decepticon is a choice agent Fowler one I have a hard time believing he would make at any point in his life." ratchet explained

"so if he is riding with the con's." bulkhead said

"it's because Megatron is working some kind of voodoo." Arcee said

Ratchet turned around and replied "Orion may not be currently an Autobot in here "but gesturing to his helm" but I most believe he is an Autobot in here." Pointing to his spark"we must locate him to know for certain."

"Hold up I have a chip lodged in my behind that lets uncle sam know when I stop for donuts are you telling me that you can't track prime." Fowler said

"Optimus signal has not reappeared since he embarked for earth's core but we must get to work finding if we have any hope of initiating his contingency plan." ratchet said

"contingency plan?" Arcee said

"what contingency?" bulkhead asked

"Is that even a word." Miko asked

I realization where ratchet was going "the key so what's it do?."

"It grants access to vector sigma the repository of the wisdom of the prime's." ratchet explained

"is that that some sort of supercomputer." Raf asked

"so we can just download Optimus memories back into him great. which one is the big V over here" looking at the computers around him "somewhere in the back" I asked hoping for a yes

"Vector sigma is more than a supercomputer jack it's an ancient source of mystic power on Cybertron." Ratchet replied

"Jackson Starlight Darby I know I can't talk you out of doing this but why just not hand it over you one of you." June said

"June's right why send a boy to do a bot's job." Fowler said

"Because only a prime can access Vector sigma or one chooses by a prime, Optimus gave the keycard to jack it is now emprinted with his unique biosignature " Ratchet explained

"Would jack being starlight have something to do with it." Miko asked

"I don't think so but for the time being let's just say jack is the only that can return Optimus the Autobot we know.

"Why would Optimus willingly give jack something so important?" June asked

"Maybe theirs something more to jack than meets the eye." Arcee said

"All of which is moot the keycard is useless to us without a means of reaching Cybertron." Ratchet said

While everyone was talking no one noticed that someone had slipped out and gone to the roof unseen by all except by one.

* * *

On the roof Jack's pov.

"It happening again what if I let everyone down." I thought than I heard someone come towards me.

"Hey arcee." I said out loud

"Hey partner what are you doing up here?" She asked

"Just thinking that's all." I replied watching the sunset.

"About what?" Arcee asked

"What if I can't do it what if I fail." I said doubting myself

"Jack look at me." Arcee said

I did what she said and looked up ar her "you can do anything you put your mind too and we are a team and we can and will get Optimus back." arcee said

"thank cee I needed that let's go downstairs I think I know someone that can help us" I replied

* * *

inside the base

when I came down I ran over to ratchet

"ratchet I need to use the groundbridge to send me to new york" I said

"why?" he asked

"because I have a friend that might be able to help us I think." I replied

"How." Raf asked curiously

"He works at stark industries he might be able to get the company's satellites to search for energon deposits maybe." I explained

"Well then get going." bulkhead said and with that said ratchet activated the groundbridge and I and arcee want through it.

* * *

on the other side of the groundbridge

we exited in an alleyway "we're here we need to head to avengers tower we might find him there maybe key word maybe."

"Let's go than hop on." Arcee said I got on and as we went to the tower we pass by the central park where we saw the avengers fighting hydra.

"Should we help them." Arcee asked

"Are you kidding the avengers can wipe the floor with them." I replied

when we pulled up to the tower I told arcee "I'll be back in a little bit if you see something weird don't worry about it it's most likely thor of Asgard."

"ok if you say so." arcee said

when I walked inside I walked over to the front desk

"Hello I need to head to the top." I said

"go right ahead agent star." he replied

* * *

a few minutes later outside normal pov

like Jack said there a rainbow bridge in the sky twice a being was going somewhere and the second time they were coming back.

thirty minutes later jack comes out of the building.

* * *

"ok my friend said that would be a couple of days before he gets back to me but he would help us." jack said getting on arcee

"without any question why you needed it done?" arcee asked

"I told him that it would be hard to and he's the kind of person who loves a challenge." jack replied

"Okay." arcee replied confused about something.

"let's head back to base." jack said

"let's go." arcee replied

a few minutes later we went throw the groundbridge.

* * *

jack's pov

when we went throw all the bot's standing their.

"my friend said it would take a couple of days till I get anything back." I said

"um jack I have a question for you?" bulkhead asked not sure about something.

"yeah shoot." I said chasing on to it.

"How did you do all that stuff in the core." bulkhead asked

"or how do know this friend of yours." ratchet asked

"since when were you that good at fighting hitting ten targets at the same time takes time and skill." arcee asked

"look guys I knew you all were going to ask about that one day, first and for most I want you to know that trust you more than anything." I said

"and we trust you to jack." raf said just as unsure.

"yeah cousin we do more than anything." Miko said

"I know you all do but please don't be mad at me but I can't tell you what you want to know not yet anyway." I said looking at them straight in the eyes

"(why not.)" bee asked

"Long story, short I've seen monsters act more like people and humans that are like Megatron, it's not that I don't trust you it's just." I tried explained

"it's just you don't trust whoever you're talking about." arcee finished

"bingo not in the least bit you all are like family and I hate it if you all got hurt I'm sorry but I can't." I replied

"When will we find out?" ratchet asked

"When we get Optimus back I'll tell you all but only when we get him back." I replied

"then let's go to work we have of earth to cover." acree said with determination in her optics

* * *

the next day at work

I handed the customer his food "two-body slam burgers Specials enjoy." I said and he went on his way

"Hey Jack." someone said I looked up and it was Sherri.

"Sherri." I replied

"how come I never see around?" she asked

"what you mean we have Chemistry together." I replied and she just struggles her shoulder and I tried to fix what I said "Chemistry class."

"I mean I never see you at any parties or the mall." she said

"well I'm mostly here wearing the hat and you study too much for those old SATs you know and other stuff." I replied then the drive-through buzzer went off "I'll be back in a second don't go anywhere "welcome to K.O drive throw may I take your order ."

"it's five p.m jack your shift's over let's go." the voice of arcee came through the speaker

"oh that kind of stuff." Sherri said uncomfortably.

"Sherri wait it's a friend of mine." I said trying this just than arcee came around the drive thou.

"your friend looks good in leather on your bike" Sherri said still uncomfortable.

"Sherri this is Sadie, Sadie this is Sherri. thanks for filling up my bike Sadie be out in a little bit " I said

"No it's ok I competently understand." Sherri said than walked off

"Sorry to destroy your social life." arcee apologized

"not the first time. anything about Opitmus yet "I asked

"No, not yet anything from your friend." arcee asked

"no not yet but he will in a little bit I'm sure of it and I'm sure will find Optimus so." I said with just as much determination."

"let's head to base." arcee said

"let's go." I replied

* * *

at the Autobot base. normal pov

when we got there Fowler just called

"ratchet are you wake this is an emergency." Fowler yelled

"agent Fowler is it Optimus?" ratchet asked

"it's con's and they're busting into the same military research lab they hit last time." Fowler said

"for all we Optimus could be riding with them." Arcee said

"rollout." ratchet

"hung on just a minute guys." jack said

"why?" Bulkhead asked

"Fowler pull everyone out of there Optimus would have and we are playing by his rules." jack said

"fine this is agent Fowler pull all personal out immediately" fowler said

"ok now let's go we have some con's tailpipes to kick." jack said transforming into starlight and we went all into the ground bridge.

* * *

on the other side of the groundbridge. normal pov

the u.s military was using there tank's trying to cover the retreating personal.

when they fired at there target they hit close to it but did little damage.

off to their right a groundbridge opened with starlight running out.

starlight spun off a bit throwing six fireballs stopping the energon blast from hitting the tanks.

As we all were running bulkhead yelled "drop the power source."

"Aren't you missing someone." Knockout taunted

"You're going to eat those work knockout." Starlight yelled back very ticked off

Overhead the six arielcons just flew in and fired on us " jetstorm show them who's bose. Starlight order

"With pleasure." Jetstorm replied bulkhead covered jetstorm and took out one

Starlight p.o.v

"We could use that bridge now!" I heard Knockout say and within minutes their groundbridge opened

"Be sure to tell the big O you say hello." Knockout taunted walked through their groundbridge and arcee raced after them.

"Arcee." I yelled trying to stop her but she already ran through.

* * *

An thirty minutes later Autobots base jack pov

ratchet groundbridge arcee back to base and started scanning her knee for any damages "you weren't able to determine the Decepticons location or even if Optimus was on board ship."

"I couldn't confirm." Arcee replied when that was said bulkhead got so mad that he turned and smashed one of ratchets tools and ratchet yelled "bulkhead i."

Bulkhead interrupting "what you needed that the only thing I need is our head honcho back." Then he smashed his fists together.

"it's not your all's fault." I said feeling like I could have done more.

"If we needed rescuing Optimus would have found a way I didn't simple as that." Arcee said

Than fowler decided to call at the moment " team prime good call on calling the military back reports of a heist said that only six men had minor wounds keep up the good calls but if anything more happens and we got more casualties the pentagon will make me shut down your base." Then he hung up

"But then where will you go?" Raf asked

"Who knows maybe an abandoned Island or shoot us into space when that be a welcome relief." Ratchet replied

"Good call jack thinking like Optimus." Arcee said

("Yes jack well played thinking like Optimus.") Bumblebee buzzed

"We don't know what Optimus would have done because he. NOT HERE!"bulkhead yelled the last part

"Think you captain obvious is there anything else you can tell us that we don't already know." Arcee said getting of bulkhead and getting in his face

" Nothing I can say in front of the children." Bulkhead replied getting close to acree

"Everyone SHUT UP." I yelled getting everyone's attention "aren't we overlooking one positive what did the con's just get your claws on"

"Yes, now they got their hands on a power source for their spacebridge." Ratchet said sarcastically

"And how exactly would that be a positive thing." Arcee asked

"Because we let finish their spacebridge." I said getting a plan in over

"why so they can bring zombies back from Cybertron." Bulkhead said still mad

"No, I have a better idea we take it over and use it to send me to Cybertron." I said with nothing but determination in my eyes.

"Whoa, that's a pretty good idea." Miko said a little shocked

"Well if Miko thinks it's a good idea." Arcee said sarcastically

"Look guys doing the right thing is never easy but we've took a spacebridge before." I said

"We blow one up there is a difference than the five of us taking and holding one." Bulkhead replied

"Six of us I'm coming period." I said

"Seven your not going into a fight with me." Miko said happily

("We would have to find the thing .") bee buzzed

"Bee's right we've have to find the thing first." Arcee said

"Umm hello if its a spacebridge wouldn't be." Miko said pointing up to space

"The term space is referred to its transport range not it's physical location and we've been mentoring earth's orbit we would know if it was there." Ratchet said

"So it could be here on earth." I tried to reason

"Like finding servo in a scrapheap." Bulkhead said

Than the computer beeped Raf ran up to it read the massage "jack its for you." Raf said reading the massage "it say this is important."

"Hmm hang on." I replied than flow up to the computer and read it over than jump for joy "perfect timing tony stark." I yelled the map had some yellow and red all over "it was a little bit here is what I found."

"Hang on?" Raf said "wait a minute?" Miko said "you know tony stark!" They both yelled at once.

I ducked my head and rud the back of my neck "its a really really long story but the point is that our servo in a scrapheap just got smaller now we know where to look."

"We can start tomorrow its been a long day for us all but the fact remains we do not know what the decepticons have planned for Optimus or if he is even truly out danger." Ratchet Said

* * *

The next day at the base normal pov

After rachet did some tinkering to the groundbridge and today was test day.

"Raphael is the test subject ready?" Ratchet asked raf put a remote control car on the groundbridge ramp " check long range GPS is ready." Raf replied

"Let's see if my tinkering did any good, I do have my dents but lets see if it increased groundbridge range but there is only one way to find out." Ratchet said than activied the groundbridge and raf ran the car down the ramp "come on come on." Ratchet said but halfway down the car broke apart and ratchet was very disappointed.

"That was only the first try." Raf said

"No Raphael it was pure folly a misguided act of desperation it takes eons to master spacebridge engineering and no one is more accomplished than the decepticon's." Ratchet turned around and said in disappointment

"You know there this thing in gym class where you have to climb a rope all the way to the ceiling and its really hard and I've never done it before but I when i told bee about it he believed in me which made me practice a ton finally just a couple of weeks ago I made it all the way to the top." Raf said

"What does any of this have to do with gym class." Ratchet lashed out

"I- I was just." Raf stuttered and ratchet just turned back to his computer " I'll give you some alone time

Rmas raf walked away ratchet said under his breath "Optimus I'm so sorry."

* * *

Time ship A few hours later jack pov

jack and arcee pulled into the base "hey ratchet hear anything yet." I said as I got off arcee

"No, not yet bulkhead and bumblebee hasn't reported back yet, arcee I'm sending you to the next search coordinates." Ratchet replied

"All right." arcee replied than with a word ratchet opened the groundbridge and arcee went through.

A few minutes later bulkhead single that he was ready for pick up

Then he came out he noticed jack was there "jack what are you doing here?"

"Got off early so I came here find anything." I asked the last part

"No sigh of energon spikes did arcee Or bee find the spacebridge yet?" Bulkhead replied

"Hmm no arcee just went out and bumblebee has not reported back." Ratchet said

"Hey Ratchet are you okey?" Ratchet replied

"Hmm yes... Yes let's just you to the next search quadrant." Ratchet replied turning back to the groundbridge control about to activated it when the computer started beeping.

"What is it?" I asked

"It's a high frequency signal with an encoded massage for me." Ratchet said shocked by the last part.

"Optimus?" Bulkhead asked

Ratchet pressed a translater and a picture showed "Starscrame, I have obtained information regarding your leader being medical kit come alone."

* * *

Scene change somewhere in the woods. Normal pov

Starscrame sit up angst some rock than right in front of him and bulkhead rachet and a human named out walked "I told you to come alone!" He yelled

"Yeah right screamer." Jack said

"Since when have ever listen to you." Bulkhead said activing his wracking ball.

"Where is Optimus?" Ratchet asked

"Patch me up and maybe I'll tell you." Starscrame said

"Starscrame tell us or I can make it injury be the least of your worries." Jack said

"Oh what could a little human like you do to me." Starscrame replied

"Hey ratchet what would happen if dirt got into the injury would it do the same as human?"Jack asked over his shoulder

"More than likely yes if not treated quickly he could lose that leg." Ratchet replied

"Please have sympathy I'm leaking here." Starscrame said

"Than I suggest you answer quickly has Optimus been hurt in anyway." Rachet demand

"And answer truthfully or else." Jack said

"No, no he is fine can't you see I'm the one hurt here."

"Where is he!" Bulkhead yelled

"Where do you think he is on Megatron's warship!" Starscrame yelled back

"Which is located where." Ratchet questioned

Starscrame laugh a little then said "now who knows its a ship it move it took me months to find it only to get fired upon."

"Come Starscrame you know more than that, give us something good." Jack said

"You wouldn't have gone through all that trouble just to call me here useless you had information to trade real information." Ratchet said

Knowing this was going know where Starscream sigh in defeat "very well your beloved leader may have lose his sences he gose by the name Orion pax now and Megatron has him to believe he is a decepticon."

"Your a day late and a dollar short Starscrame?" Jack said

"Yeah tell us something we don't know." Bulkhead said

"what how could you possibly know that?" starscream yelled

"Come on guys I know better contacts that are better than him." Jack said

"were wasting our time." ratchet said to all of us and we started to walk to the groundbridge.

"wait that's all I know really you can't leave out here." Starscrame yelled

We turned around and bulkhead said "unless you know where the spacebridge is, you can sit there and rust."

"And have five seconds to tell us before we leave." I said

Starscrame took a sharp intake and said "Spacebridge ... You mean to tell me they actually got it finished builting it without my supervision!"

"Gotsh." I said with a smile.

Starscrame laugh a little bit than said "it hurts most right here doctor."

A few minutes later finished weidlng Starscrame's leak and started walking back to the groundbridge" hang on a minute guys." I said than turned back the Starscrame and punched him hard in the face hard enough to leaveing a dent and I managed to knock him out.

"Feel better." Ratchet said

"You read my mind." Bulkhead said

"You have no idea how long I waited to do that." I replied "come on we have a friend to save."

* * *

The end

Sorry for the long chapter it's right where I wanted to stop.

Electro prime signing off


	17. Going to cybertron

**Disclaimer I do not own anything in this story.**

 **When bee talks it's like this.** ** _(how is this_** **).**

 **Autobots or Decepticon comms ": can** **you read me.:"**

 **When the author has something to say /A.N. something like this./**

* * *

in the autobot base

on my computer screen flashed a decepticon symbol "The decepticon spacebridge is located right here deep with in an energon mine." ratchet said

"adjacent to a raw fuel supply clever what's our intal?" Arcee asked

"Umm a reliable source so now do we have an agreement." Ratchet asked June

"Hey ratchet i know what's the coordinates but what country is that spacebridge in?" I asked

Ratchet walked over to look "its in the country of Latveria?"

"Oh man we will have to hurry than." I said in a hurry.

"Jack whats so bad about Latveria?" Bulkhead asked

"Lets just say I've met the person who runs that counrty and he hates me." i replied

"Who do you know ?" Miko asked

"And why does he hate you jack." Arcee asked

"long story short We've met before that's all I can say just know we need to got out of there in a hurry."

"Okay back on subject what could jack wear on cybertron he can't stay in starlight form the whole time." June asked

"I'll hook jack up completely state of the art I just have friends in NASA." Fowler said putting his hand on my shoulder

"Nope i have a better idea" I said getting everyone attention "and I'm calling in some back up."

"Jack what are you talking about." Arcee asked

"Past this day I sware no more pretending now I can't telling tell you all anything back but I can do this." I said walking over to the computer and started typing on it

"Jack what are you doing." Ratchet question

"Like I said calling in some backup." I said than I got through to my caller

"This is SHIELD restricted frequency identify yourself." A man said

"Agent collison this is jack." I said

"Jack why are you calling you dont go on active duty till.." Agent collison said

"Till next month I know can you put me throw to Director fury?" I asked

Than another man pulled up with an eye patch over one of his eyes "jack what's the situation?"

"Sir my new team could use some help think you could help?" I asked "the more stealth would be better." I said

"Got it give me fifteen minutes and I'll be there." Director fury replied

"Thanks sir see you in a little bit." I said than closed the connection

"How do you know the Director of SHIELD?" Fowler asked

"Sorry agent fowler but I can't tell you that till we got Optimus back." I said than called a other team.

"Avengers I could some help." I said

"What going on brother." A men said named Thor answered

"Brother!" Everyone said at the base

"Brother is the Hulk there?" I asked ignoring them

"Hey there blue boy." A big green giant said

"You two up for some smashing." I said knowing the answer

"All you had to say was smash and I'm in." Thor said

"Me too." Hulk said

"Thank guys oh and brother can you bring my stuff I could use it now can I talk to the others?" I asked

"Aye do you still have your bow." Thor asked

"Yes just bring my other stuff."

"Will do." Thor said

Just than Hawkeye and black widow answered "Jack your not active duty till month do you need something."

"Mentors a friend of mine needs some help." I said

"Mentors?!" Team prime asked

"What the mission." Black widow asked

"My new team leader has lost his memories we could use some help getting him back you two in." I asked

"and why do you need our help." Natasha asked

"three spies would better than two." i replied

"sound interesting sure i'll come." Natasha said

"Thanks Natasha how about Hawkeye two marksmen would be better than one." I said knowing what would happen

"Marksman." Arcee asked

"Count on us." Hawkeye said

"Thanks Barton where is cap and tony." I asked

"Right here kid, me and tony were just sparring with each other." Cap called

"Hey tony, hi Steve want to help me out for a little bit?" I asked

"Let me guess your low on time and the situation is grim." Steve said

"I wouldn't have called you if I wouldn't need you and It's not the greatness." I replied

"Sounds like fun were in." Tony said

"Thanks Tony and Steve see you in a little bit your team already has the coordinates oh and tony bring your stealth suit." Than I closed the line

Than I tured to the rest of bots "okey guys I know all have questions let have them."

"What did that Agent Collison guy mean by going on active duty next month." Arcee asked

"Remember when I said I know monsters that act like humans well-round October I help them out deal with trouble." I explained

"How in Sam hill do you know the director of SHIELD even I don't know him?" Fowler s

"Like I said fowler, I can't you till Optimus gets back." I said

"Can you introduce me to the hulk." Miko asked

"Sure just don't ask him a lot of questions but yeah." I replied

"What did Thor mean by brother?" Ratchet asked

I turned around and pulled up my shirt a little and scare was there it looked old but you could see "Well when I was seven I saved a guy from getting stabbed in the back by taking the stab well come to find out the knife had a poison on it that could have killed me I found the men was Odin and by saving him I coming little like his son."

"What did you mean by Mentors." Raf asked

"Well I can't give you the full details but they taught me how to fight and I did become a marksman." I said

Yeah right, prove it." Bulkhead said

"Okey." I said then I got a golden bow than turned around "hey Miko throw something up in the air."

"Okey." She replied throw a water bottle and when it a few feet three arrows hit the water bottle in the same spot "wow jack your good." Bulkhead said

"Anymore question you all would like to know."

"Are you an avenger." Raf asked

"No, I'm on the avenger reserve if they need me they will call." I replied

"Jack are you sure you can trust them?" Arcee asked

"Arcee I know I can I won't have them if I didn't." I replied

Just then the proximity sensor want off a black helicopter than left than a was on top and an avenjet and a group of people come down the elevator.

"Whoa, their here that was really fast." I said

When the elevator comes down the group of people "guys meet my other team."

"Nice to meet you all." Captain America said

"Whoa, you're all truly a masterpiece of technology." Ironmen said

"Tony you can't do anything to my team their my family." I said

"Whoa, kid you find actually found them." Barton said

"Yes, I did ..." I said but was interrupted "blue boy, brother! I heard than got a big bear hug from a big green giant and my brother.

After I got done laughing I said "guys, guys come on I need my backside you know."

"Sorry brother it been a while oh and Heimdall said we better hurry Orion is catching on to the lies Megatron has spun." Thor said

"Than we better hurry." Ratchet said

"Agreed Ratchet, Thor did you bring my stuff." I asked

"Aye man of Iron has it." Thor said

"Thanks, brother." I said then I ran over to tony and took the suitcase.

"What's in the suitcase jack." Raf and Miko asked

"Come over here and find out." I replied they come on sides and I pulled out an Asgardian armor that looks little like Loki armor where there was gold it's silver and green their was blue and the under armor was pure black.

"Wow, dude that's so cool." Miko said

"Thanks, cousin I haven't wear this in a while." I replied

"Jack caught up later what's the plan." Steve asked

After I told everyone what been happening lately from unicron to Optimus lost memories ratchet told them our plan "The plan is we will groundbridge directly into the energon mine and make our way into the spacebridge camber neutralizing any Decepticon force we encounter once we secure the spacebrige."

"stealth must be an absolute priority we will most certainly be out number.." ratchet said

"that's why is called you all in some of you are more stealthy than others and the cons won't recognize your voice and the rest will give us an edge." I said

"if any Decepticon should transmit an alert to their warship." ratchet said

"the odds become four hundred to one." bulkhead said

"scrambling communication upon entry will certainly provide an edge in this regard." ratchet finished

"me and arcee will spacebridge to Cybertron." I said

"taking the spacebridge is the easy part you all need to hold long enough for and me to get Cybertron and back." arcee said

"Raphael climb to the top of the rope in gym class we can do this." ratchet said

"what does gym class have to do with this." Miko said

"agent fowler will you help Raphael operate our groundbridge and manage the communications hub nurse darby will stand by in case of emergency." Ratchet said

"will do." fowler said

"Jack." a voice said I turned around and there was Director fury standing behind us "yes sir." I replied

"I know you haven't done it in a while but it's time to suit up." he said

"on it give me a little bit." I replied

time skip fifteen minutes later

I walked into the control room in my armor.

"whoa dude I know I looked it before but it looks awesome." Miko said

"let's go we have a leader to get back." ratchet said

Ratchet opened the groundbridge and we all enter.

* * *

on the other side of the energon mine.

everyone that has gone through a groundbridge before was very dizzy expect thor "little like going throw the Bifrost."

"I know what you know mean brother come on let's move." I said

"agreed." fury said

bulkhead and arcee say "clear." and we all move

a few minutes later we came across a couple con's working on a drill.

"I take care of them." I said I jumped up and throw two fire diggers hitting the two deceiptcon's than landed with I'm back turned to a con it tried for help ": commend this is spacebridge control we are under attack:." But got nothing but static ":commend do you read.:" But then was offlined by bulkhead and hulk.

"Shh." Ratchet said tossing the scrambler up.

When I turned around I saw a drone running to the elevator but before he could get there he was shot through the spark chamber by a blue fire arrow courtesy of jack.

We than ran to the elevator and when down with a guard standing there "going down." Bulkhead said than used his wrecking ball and smashed the cons face.

"Nice job green bot." Hulk said

We than ran to the spacebridge room "iron man use your stealth armor and find out how many drone there are." I said he told turned invisible a few minutes he came back and said "there's fourteen drone around the bridge." Iron man replied

"Thank you Starscrame." Arcee i look at her in shock "what who else could it be." Sbe replied

"Ok guys per off into groups of two and take them out quietly." I said

A faw minutes later all fourteen were taken care of.

Ratchet walked over to the control computer "a master pice of engineering."

"Is it operational?" Arcee asked

ratchet tapped on the screen and it come online "Completely." He replied

"Perimeter secure." Bulkhead said

"Good now Iron men planet explosives all around the cave." I said

"What why." Tony asked

"Tony were under Latveriain soiI do not want Dr. doom to get his hands on any of this." I said emphasizing the do not

"Fair enough kid." Tony repliedn

"Now comes the scarey party." Arcee said

"I'm shutting down the scrambler in order to contact base and to maintain communication for the remainder of the mission." Ratchet said

* * *

At the autobot base normal pov.

":strike team to base objective complete.:" ratchet comm

"Good luck jack." June said

"Be safe jack." Raf said

"Godspeed son." Fowler said

* * *

In the energon mine. Jack pov

"Thanks guys be back as soon as i can." I replied

"You ready partner." Arcee sais

I took out the key card and said "lets do this."

Than ratchet walked over to us and said "I'll leave the spacebridge open to eliminate communication lag over the great distance and make it easier locate when your ready to return" ratchet said

"Easier to locate." I said

"Your not just jumping them to their destination?" Steve asked

"The location to Vector Sigma is shrouded in myth and rumor." Ratchet said

"Aye not even Heimdall knows it location and father has sworn to secrecy." Thor said

"It says the path of the prime leads there we must be confident Optimus will guide you there."

Ratchet fired the spacebridge up "don't worry jack spacebridgeing is just lime groundbridging ." when it opened it was more intents "just more intents." Arcee shouted over the sound

"Kid!" I heard someone say when I turned around Hawkeye said "good luck kid be safe."

than we walked through the spacebridge

* * *

On the other side of the spacebridge.

When I walked on the other side I looked around it was nothing like asguard but it was still awesome.

"Whoa guys I'm on cybertron I'm actually on cybertron Arcee I can't be lieve it." I said

Than I look up to her and she was sad "this isn't how I wanted you to see my home." She said

"I'm sorry." I said

"In the fog of war its hard to see beyond the next leg of the mission or the next punch in the fight we did everything to save cybertron but when the fog finally lefted their wasn't much left to save." She said

"Arcee I promise when were done I'll you to a place I call home." I said than ratchet comm in :"arcee, jack do you copy.":

:"roger were on cybertron.": I replied I could imagin everone shout for joy at base

:"Just keep the sightseeing to a minimum.": bulkhead said

:"indeed we dont know if you journey is five clicks away or five hundred." Ratchet said

"Understood were out." Arcee said

I brought out the key and said "okey ratchet said tge key would guide us but I don't see how or what I'm supposed to ." Just then the growed brighter in one area than the other, it pointed towards a bridge.

"There you go you want to transform or should i ?" Arcee said

"You can I can't hold the key to good while flying." I replied

"Fine by me." She said and she transformed and I put the key in my subspace and got on.

* * *

Back at the spacebridge

"This could be a while." Bulkhead said just than backdown comm :"spacebridge control do you read me this breakdown do you read you status report is over due.": He was about say somethng but ratchet stopped him "bulkhead no he'll recognize your voice and mine." Bulkhead said lowing his voice" I can make it lower, higher." But it still sound the same than they turned to bee but that wouldn't work

"Well its a good think jack brought me along than." Director Fury said

:"come in spacebridge control dont make me come down there and dent Some engine blocks you have one nanosecond to replied.": breakdown said

Ratchet held out his hand to let director fury speak:"This is spacebridge control situation normal.":

:"normal you sure about that?" Breakdown replied

:"We were running a pre run test and their was a feedback loop and we it under control now.": director fury said

:"Well okey I know its thinkless down there keep up the good work.": Breakdown said

:"Will do spacebridge control out.": director fury replied

"Great job director." Ratchet said

* * *

On cybertron a few minutes later

We kept driving and when I pulled out the key card was leading us to a city with big skyscraper and and huge drop with only way in or out

"Toward kaon." Arcee said in shock

"the decepticon capital sweal." I replied when we got to a bridge arcee stop

"We're on foot from here." She said

I got off and we both transformed.

"We don't want engine noise to attract unwanted attention." Arcee said activating her gun

"Con's?" I asked

"Vermin." She replied

I took out the key card and it pointed to kaon " this way" I said and we started walking across the bridge

a few minutes later we walked around samw the key started to glow brighter "we must be close." I said and continued walking till we came into a court yard like place.

when we came in the ground started shaking and cracking then the key started glowing brighter the few minutes later a gate came out of the ground and when we got close lines on it glowed than the door opened "vector Sigma is down here." I said a little shocked

"Kaon wasn't all the decepticon took capital Megatron as his with out realization what was under his feet." Arcee said then we heard something on top of the gate it was a giant bot-beatle than it dived to us.

We both had jumped out of the way with arcee firing her guns at it but the thing blocked them.

After the thing got a good look it came after arcee and pushed into the otherside of the wall.

"Arcee!" I yelled than it turned to me and I got into a fighting stance it staired at the key then ran at me but I unfolded my wings and jumped as high as I could.

"What's going on." Ratchet yelled

"We're being attacked by some giant bot-Beatle." I replied

":An insecticon:." Ratchet spalt out

"What are they doing there!" Mom yelled

":what are decepticon's doing on cybertron.:" raf asked

":A few remained in stasis as a sentinel in case the enemy returned.:"

We kept jumping out the way it fire at us but it's aim was just as bad as the vehicon.

Arcee had transformed to avoid the insecticon and fired her gun "Jack go." Arcee told me

"Seriously." I replied

":without arcee isn't she his guide:." Tony asked

":No tony arcee is his backup, the keycard is his guide:." Ratchet said

We kept fighting than I put the key in my subspace and transformed and tackle the insecticon and throuw him to other side of the court yard

"Jack do it ill handle the insecticon." Arcee said

"Listen to her jack you know arcee can handle herself and you made this far optimus is counting on you." Mom said

After a couple of minutes I replied "Roger that mom." Than I back into the gate and the last thing I saw was the insecticon ramming arcee.

* * *

On the Inside

As I continue walking I came across three humanoid looking in robs.

"We are the guardians the vector sigma you test prove yourself worthy of the wisdom of the primes a their secret." The three said at the sametime

"What are these test?" I asked

The first one in full black rob stepped forward reminded me of the sith from star wars "the first is the test of the spark the only thing I can say is trust your spark."

The second stepped up "next will the test of the mind you will find when you get there." Looking like a Jedi from star wars

"The test of the body I will see what your made." The third said standing next to the others looking like a Jedi sentine just wearing white rob.

"And you must pass all them all do you accept." They all said at the same time

"I do I'll whatever it takes to pass." I said stepping forward

"Good." The three said then the second and third disappeared

"What do you need me to do?" I asked

"Just keep walking you'll find." The first said than disappeared

I did as told and few minutes later of walking I heard something behide me when i turned around the groundbridge from that time I was in the shadow zone was there and dad stepped out

"Hi dad..." I said

"We don't have time we have to move I will show you the fast way." onxy said

"Right." I said we continued walking at a faster pace till we came to a crossroads both looked the same one right and left.

"This way is faster son we must hurry." Onxy said

"Wait a dad something don't feel right." I said

"We don't have time for this." Onyx replied

"Thats my point dad sometimes the faster way is not always the best." I said

"If you go down that way I cant help you anymore."

I shook my head and continued walking down the right path and a minutes later their was a light at the end of the road the black rob person was there "good job young one the test if you could follow your spark even if it was your dad told you what to do you passed."

"Thanks sir but i must be on my way dad was right I do need to hurry." I said

"Very good you may go on your way." The first person said than he disappeared

As I continued I came across the second person "are you ready for your next test young one?"

"Yes." I replied

"Good." He said than I heard something crackling than something hit the back of my head

* * *

Unknown location

I was on my knees with my hands behind by back with chained to the wall

I shook my to clear my head "what's going on."

"Hello there child." A person I was hopping to never hear again said

My eyes want as big as dinner planets "what, how." I looked up and man stepped out the sadows with a green cloak with a metal mark in full metal body armor "doom." I said

"That's right boy ." Dr. Doom said than he punched me in the gut knocking the wind out of me "but not only me." Than I felt a couple of knives pushing my head up and there he a other man there wearing what looked like a Samurai helmet with a metal mask the only thing I could see was his eye "S- Shredder." I said "hello there boy I must say it took me quite a while to find you." He said taking the knives away from my neck, after a little bit of getting my air back I jump up and got my feet under me "but how you were locked away." I said "no thanks to you." Shredder replied than did a jump kick and kicked me into the wall on the far "now now we must not hurt the boy to much we all most got a piece of him." A third voice said with a German accent it belong to a men in a black trench coat but the most noticeable feature was his " Red Skull." I said "you remenber all of us dont you." Red skull replied and took out his gun shot me but all did was again knock the air out of me "of course he dose he manage to make an enemy of all of us." The fourth and final person " Silas ." I said with Venom in my voice "very good boy your very smart or very dumb."

"No no this can't be right. I said shaking my head and slowly getting back up

"Oh but it is boy." Doom said "and you know the best part we couldn't have done this" then lights outside the room came on and everyone one there including the average was roped up with miko and the hulk chained the same as me and knocked out and on the other side the spacebridge team with Megatron and arcee in stasis "without you."

"What!" I yelled

"That right Jackie boy we couldn't have captured them without you thanks to you not telling them about your past giving us the element of surprise." Silas said happily and a smile on his face.

"And the best part is you care for all of them, pathetic you where once my best pupil." Shredder said

"I don't know if that's a complement or insulted." I said

"your friendship made you weak jack that your downfall." shredder said

"Friendship such a weakness worthy of being exploited." Red skull said

"No skull your wrong my friends are my greatness strength and this is my worst fear come true it is just that they will be hurt by all of you but that's just it, fear is in my mind a trick and I swear to primus himself I'll no longer fear that." I said and the chains lost all there wight behind them and broke them like toothpicks and i had the fire of determination in my eyes "and I keep my promises." I finished

Than as if the room the people in it was made of dust it all just blow away.

* * *

In the real world

I opened my eyes and slowly got up and shook my head when so heard clapping.

The second person said "Good job young one you showed great courage by admitting you have fear and will not letting it control you."

"Umm quick question how was that a test of the mind?" I asked

"The test was bring your greatness fear to life and for you to overcome it too do that you needed to make your mind up not to let it control you." The second said

"Thank you guardian." I said

"Good luck on your next test young one you will need it." the second said than he disappeared

I kept walking some more till came across the third "good job passing your past two test but this test will be your hardest so far."

"i'll pass your test i know i will." i said

"good let's see what your made of kid." the first said than he took off his rob and was wear a battle and some knight armor for protection."put your sword away i want to fight you to test you skill."

"fine let's do this but i promise i won't give a kill blow." i said

"very well." the third said as than if an untold statement we ran at each other but a split second before the guardian punch I dodge the punch going right under his arm and kicked his back sending him forward a couple of steps "your fast kid but that won't always work." The guardian said "stop toying with me, you know better than you underestimate someone. I replied than got punched in the gut than kicked back a couple of steps "if I was the shredder you would actually be fighting." The guard said I looked at him "so you want ne to go all out fine by me." I replied than ran at the guard the punched as hard as I could than sent him back a couple of feet than I the blick of an eye I triled him but he rolled out of the way before I could kicked the ground where he was leaving a small crack in the ground when he finished rolling he saw two fire diggers to his throat

"dont try anything i'lll only say this once yield." I said with dead serious in my eyes and voice "and what if I don't? He asked I pulled one digger back and throw it missing his head by a inch "and no I don't miss on accident now I won't you ask again." I said "ok fine I yield your good kid ill give you that. the fight didn't last very long why is that?" He asked the last part "you know for someone being primus your not have bad yourself l won't this fight to end quickly so I help Optimus quicker." I replied than i stood up stretching out my hand to help him get up.

"How it you know I'm primus?" He replied

"First of all you just confirmed it and second you tested Onion before could be a prime so it only makes sense you would do the same to me." I replied walking over to my sword and picked it up.

Just than the other two guardian showed "very good young one now follow me." Three said at the same time we walked down the hall till we came to a huge door and the three turned to me and took of their robs and glowed bright white it was so bright I had to cover my eyes than the light dyed down and standing before me was the biggies bot i have ever seen in my life he looked like Optimus only white and gold "good job Onyx son now claim your reward." He said and put his hand on the door and just like the first door it glowed blue than opened when I looked for primus he was gone

* * *

The end

I know the fight sense wasn't to long but I'm not good at them and I wanted to get it done as quick as possible

Electro prime signing off


	18. Going to asguard

**Disclaimer I do not own anything in this story.**

 **When bee talks it's like this.** ** _(how is this_** **).**

 **Autobots or Decepticon comms ": can** **you read me.:"**

 **When the author has something to say /A.N. something like** this./

* * *

On cybertron

": guys i made it.:" i said over the comms looking around its a big round room with a path that leads to a huge round piece in the middle and over the edge an endless drop when I got to the middle the central piece glowed a light blue when I put the keycard in the middle it transformed back to its original size than the central piece pulled back and than when straight up and a Ninety Degree angle I had to roll just you land on my feet when I got up something bright white in the floor came up a started rotating and spinning then and platform I don't even know awestruck would be a understatement "this is just... wow." I said just then the energon lines started glowing and disappearing in a pattern connecting to the keycard "commencing download I think." I comm

Scene change energon mine

"Soon Optimus soon." Ratchet saix under his breath

Scene change back inside vector Sigma

The download is taking longer than I thought ":this is taking a while:." I said getting nervous

":of course it is the Collective wisdom of the primes we're talking.:" ratchet replied

"Hey jack remenber that time we were in greenland." Hankeye said

":Which part, the part where I got stuck in the ice for a day or the part where i ended up saving your butt from giving creamed:." I replied remembering that day well if a smile on my face

"The part where you had to be patient smart butt." Hankeye said

"I know I know your right Clint." I said then I heard a sound I was hoping to never hear again in my life when turned around their had to be millions of scraplets with there big chainsaw like mouth opened and coming in I swag my sword hitting my a couple but they were interested in vector Sigma not even bothering with my asguardion armor ":what is it jack?:" ratchet asked I only replied with one word ":scraplets.:"

":what's a scarplet." Tony asked

"You know termites or roaches think of that only they eat metal and they love living metal but they don't brother if human skin and apparently Asgardian metal." I replied

I couldn't even use my fire on them the same gose for my ice which I only used once without risking Vector Sigma so I just continued swinging my sword cutting as many I could.

* * *

"why did it have to be scraplets." bulkhead said "if they chew through Vector Sigma before the matrix fully reloads."

Just than a groundbridge opened behind they and out walked only Megatron "so Vector Sigma is more than Legend."

"Who's big and tall." Tony asked

"And is he smashable." Hulk asked

"you autobots have gone to impressive lengths to recover your leader and bring in some human for backup be reassured ill never underestimate you again." Megatron said

"The dictator know as Megatron an evil foe I assure you and yes smashable." Thor said

"Now I assume the one called arcee will be stepping though that protal with a reload Matrix of leadership in hand

"We hold the space bridge no matter the coast Avengers protect the entrance no matter what." Ratchet said than all the autobots brought out their guns and ratchet his scalpels and ran at megatron and he did, the same they met in the middle and Megatron made quick work of bulkhead by punching him in the gut sending him flying, darkstar was next she got backhanded and spun around by Megatron and land by one of platform support post knocked out and ratchet was grabbed by the head a thrown off the platform and bumblebee shot at Megatron but was grabbed by the head and thrown to the other side of the platform Megatron brought out his sword ready to kill the shout but ratchet got on his back and was quickly thrown off landed by darkstar "your going Buckethead." Bulkhead said than was tackled off the platform and both bulkhead and megatron landed in the wall.

* * *

Scene change in kaon on cybertron.

Arcee systems just rebooted and she got up it was met by a small scraplet chewing on her pads but she quickly shot it to bits "jack?" She said than she got a quick look around and one of pieces of the gate was torn off which could only mean one thing she quickly jumped up and transformed and raced down to Vector Sigma.

* * *

Inside vector Sigma

I kept on swaging my sword but in truth it was going little to nothing against the scraplets just than started to slow down "no no don't quit now." I said than than i heard something that sounded like arcee motor but a minute later the bug showed back "back off bug." I said holding my sword with two hands just than it took a step back but it what's looking at me it was scared of the scraplets which gave me an idea I grabbed one of the scraplets "hey here's the main course." I said that through it the insecticon tryied to run away but caught up to him and the others followed closely behind sending the insecticon and scraplets over the egde eating him away bit by bit as they fell.

Then i had an idea "if my healing fire could heal raf and a cybertronian I wonder if?" I thought then i put my hand to the matel surface and channeled my fire into it and a minute the energon lines glowed white for a second than it died down back to blue and all the bite mark were gone like they never hapened in the first place and a other minute passed the keycard was finished and it turned back to its other size and the light blue parts inside the key turned white just than arcee showed "I have the matrix's." I said "lets roll." She replied

* * *

On earth inside the energon mine. normal pov

Bulkhead brought out his wrecking ball but Megatron grabbed it with left hand and swag around taking bulkhead with him and tossed bulkhead to the ground after the long fight bulkhead couldn't go on any longer and just collapsed on the ground cliffjumper and jetstorm was next they both covered each other one shot his gun while and punched megatron than jetstorm kicked megatron in the crest just than megatron got close and grabbed the heads to hit the them together.

": Avengers what's going?:" jack asked

":Megatron has just showed up and took out your team.:" directer fury replied

":are they still alive?:" jack asked

":yes there hurt but other ways." tony said "what do we do."

":hulk , thor iron-man tick he off he hate's gorilla warfare tactics, the rest of you use human weakness on him hands, knees and if you can hit the back of his neck. Thor, hankeye and maybe black widow cybertronains and lighting dose not make to well but becareful don't be fool by his size he faster than he looks hankeye use your freeze arrows and aim underneath his cannon that should take it out. buy us some time guys to got to the portal we'll help when we got there:." jack said

"right avengers assemble." captain america said with that said all the avengers jumped into action iron-man flow around hitting where he could, Thor throw his hammer Mjölnir square into megatron crest and hulk rammed into the back of his knees but megatron wouldn't topple over instead megatron shot his cannon sending the avengers off the platform and squatting the flying Avengers sending them and the wall.

* * *

on cybertron jack pov

"we need to hurry arcee." i said

"on it." arcee said than she got on one wheel and her shot off like a bullet.

a few minutes we were at the portal entrance i asked "we don't have to go through together do we?"

"no." arcee replied

"good here's the plan." i said

* * *

in the spacebridge control room

megatron was standing in the entrance with his sword out "come on arcee so i might end the line of prime for all time."

just than someone walk in through a groundbridge "i can not allow that to happen megatron." when megatron turned around onion pax was standing there

"and why should you care onion pax you are no prime." megatron replied

"that maybe be true or yet another deception but this much i do know this my sympathy is with the autobots and you are not one of us." than brought out his swords ready to fight megatron, he charged megatron but he blocked the sword and punched onion in the gut.

megatron potted his neck "your meybe in the right place onion" then megatron hit onion back forcing him to the ground "but you have much to learn before you ever hope to ever stand your ground against me the moment sadly shall ever come." megatron got ready to kill onion but before he could something hit his back force some feet forward

jack's pov

when onion turned it was too me walking out of the spacebridge and i held up the keycard after a minute onion asked me "are you sure i am worthy?"

"you have no idea." i replied than held the keycard higher and closed my eye's and the contest shot forward and into the matrix of leadership the sound woke up ratchet and the attention of Thor.

normal pov

arcee was jumping around shooting at megatron till she jumped up and megatron her in his hands "how nice of you to just our reunion now if you please the matrix."

when megatron heard the sound it to late the contest were already downloading back into the matrix than he just drops arcee and run to onion and jack ratchet tries to stop but megatron just swots him away like a fly right about that time the key id finish and flows up into the air "jack catch." i heard someone say i looked and thor throw a sword at me and in the blink of an eye i caught it and in the quick motion transform into starlight step by Optimus and stop megatron's sword from hitting optimus with two swords in an x "it's ready, megatron say hello and flame breaker." than quickly kicked megatron in the side.

"megatron begone." and was met by and power punch to the face and that sent him back some feet than again and again and finally and powerful upper cut that send him flying into the rock wall making us all very happy "rachet how did we arrive here and how are these new human?" Optimus asked "it's along story old friend." Ratchet replied "my turn Optimus."when megatron got back up he was ticked "perfect." i said he ran at us but I beat him to the punch with a spinning kick " this is between me and you buck-head." I said looked over my shoulder "everyone stay behind me." I said "jack are sure can you take him?" Darkstar asked "without a doubt." Hawkeye replied

Than me and Megatron started circling each other than we stopped and I throw the swords into the ground and got in my fight stance both hands that looked like claws with the right over my head and left out in front and left leg out and the right under me.

Normal pov

"Whoa Jack's not holding back ." black widow said

What do you mean? Arcee asked

"Watch and find out." Black widow replied.

Jacks pov

Megatron ran at me but I docked under him left arm and slashed his side and delivered and jump kick to his back sending him a couple of steps forward "what is with you kicking?" Megatron asked "come and find out." I replied and ran at megatron and he brought out sword and slashed down but I moved my arm in the path and redicted the swords path than gave a powerful punched to his side than move a step back and delivered a round house kick to his face sending his a couple of feet back a couple of seconds later Megatron just realized the something as the autobots "whoa jacks better than I thought." Than I ran at Megatron and Megatron was trying to fire at him but I moved out of the way than used Megatron as springboard off his crest and brought out my dragon like wing and called "blue flame strike!" And i brought my hands together and they engulfed in a blue fire than directed it at Megatron and he engulfed in blue flames which hurt him alot amd after that I landed on the ground and reached out and star-striker flow into it and I walked over to Megatron which he was on one knee "give up?" I asked Megatron took a couple of beaths trying to cool himself down "you all ready know my answers jack." Megatron replied "fine." I replied than brought up my sword and a minute later brought it down and a minute later megatron realized he was still alive with a fresh new scare on his shoulder "that scare will never heal no matter if knockout dose something to it, it will never go away." I said.

when I walked away to pick up flame-breaker than I heard gun power up behind me I turned around and just in nick of time i swan my swords around in sink with each in a finger eight deflecting two shots and finished with x's slipping the third in half (thank of power rangers jungle Fury red ranger fighting with the two shark sabers.) "With the spirit of a dragon spirit unleashed." I yelled than a gieat blue spirit dragon come out of starlight and strick led Megatron with its two front claws than tail slapped him with enough force to send him into the wall "never try that again megatron or I'll end this." I said just than a groundbridge open behind me "this time he's coming with us." I heard bulkhead say then all of the Avengers follow by ratchet went through than by jetstorm and cliffjunper, bumblebee and bulkhead lastly arcee, optimus than finaly me.

* * *

Scene change autobot base.

We all come out of the groundbridge "hey Tony blow it." I said

"Got it." Tony hitting a remote detonator

raf, fowler and june ran over to Optimus "Optimus?"Raf asked

"Hello Raphael." Optimus said with a rare smile on me and miko turned back to our human form

"He remembers us sweet." Miko said

"All though there is something I don't remember." Optimus said looking at the symbol on his shoulder

"Optimus this truly our darkest hour but one thing for sure your spark has never stopped being that but aof an autobot." Ratchet said

"Now I believe it's time for introductions are in order." Optimus said after a couple of minutes of introduction I walked over to the Avengers "I just want to think you guys for helping my family out today." I said

"Hey jack, you mess with one of us." Hawkeye started

"You mess with all of us." A new voice finished when I turned about all the autobots were there.

"That was awesome." Miko yelled

"Where did you learn to fight like that jack?" Arcee asked

"Hang on arcee I'll you here in a second I've got to give something back." I replied and walked over to the Avengers

"Hey guys." I said

"Hey jack." They replied than walked over to Thor I holding up flame-breaker to Thor

"Keep it brother asguard made it for you." Thor replied "vome in asguard something father is miss you."

"Thanks brother." I replied than gave him one big bear hug joined by the hulk "next there more smashing."

"I'll let you know big green." I said

"See you later blue boy." hulk said

"Yeah we've got to get going be safe." Clint said

"You too bye guys." I said

"You'll be on call in a couple of days." Director fury said

"Yes sir I'll keep my phone on my person." I said with that said the Avengers left

And not a minute later a white groundbridge and three people walked out dad, solus and someone new "I believe a congratulations are in order." Dad said "and some gift to betow." Solus said " as well to confirm my champion my name is alchemis prime." The person said

"Raphael esquivel please step forward." Dad said and raf did so.

Alchemis kneed down and spoke up "Before the prophecy of doom come true lord primus come to young starlight in a dream and told him that he will be tested and young starlight asked for only one thing in return."

"Jack what did you ask for?" Raf asked

"Something for you." I replied knowing where this was going.

"Raphael how would like to be like starlight and darkstar?" Solus asked

"Really, really jack you asked primus for me to become cybertronian like you all." Raf asked with a smile from ear to ear on his face "thank you, thank Jack." He said happily Raf ran over to Jack and gave him and big bear hug said happily

("Hey bubba you can become like us just like you wished for.") Bee said

"So Raphael esquivel do you accept the gift to transformed into a bot and to become my champion?" alchemis asked

"I do." Raf said "but first will it hurt and will turned turned back to being human?"

alchemis gave a soft smile and replied "no child you will probably feel some tingling but other than that it won't and yes you will get to turn back to you human size." And with that said raf took a step forward and alchemis took out a very small /by cybertronian standard.\ pure white ball a gave it to raf said "now crush it in your hand and the power will go into you." alchemis said raf did as told and crushed it in hand and his whole body became covered to white lines than just disappeared.

(" how do you feel bubba?") Bee asked

"Great bee but umm I'm still human jack, miko how do you." Raf asked looking at his hand

"Oh think of being like bee or like us and than you just transform." I replied

Raf closed his eye and did as recommended and when his opened them again he was just about the height as bumblebee primary color is orange and secondary is red and the under armor is sliver "your close range weapon is a energon wipe an long range weapon is a long range sniper rifle both will need some practice and a sharp mind to use."

"Now that is over I'm sorry to say this but we must be leaving now ." Onyx said looking a bit sad

"One last question alchemis why me?" Raf asked

"To make a great team it needs three thing raf leardship, bronze and a sharp mind a thinker, jack is the leader, miko's the bronze and your the brains that what I value in my champion." alchemis explained.

"Now you need a name in you cybertronian form." Miko said

("How hijack for your hanking skill.") Bee said

"I like it bee thank you ." raf replied

"Oh and jack remember to keep your promise ." Onyx said than all three walked into the white groundbridge.

After a minute or two ratchet spoke up"Yes jack you told us that you would explain everything to us when we got Optimus well we got him back so now its your turn."

I walked to the computer and started typing on it "I'll do one better in not going to tell you about my past."

"What." Was everyone replied

"Let me finish guys before you all yell at me, I'll show." I said as i finished typing on the computer "ratchet spin up the groundbridge." I said

"But jack these coordinates are out in the middle of nowhere." Ratchet replied

"Ratchet we must that jack knows what he is doing." Optimus said and with that ratchet started up the groundbridge.

"Now who's coming." I said clapping my hands together all the bots plus miko, raf and mom said they were minus fowler when we walked through the groundbridge itnwas nothing but desert "like I said the coordinates were in the middle of nowhere." Ratchet said

"Hold you horses for a second ratchet, heimdall portal." I yelled than last part in the air the a second later a huge rainbow bridge come down all around us and a other second later we were in a golden round room "hello good heimdall shell we pass." I said with a warm smile on.

"Hello prince onxyson you and you friends shall pass but all father will want to know of your presence." heimdall replied

"We shall go to him immediately." I replied

"Quick question where are we exactly." Arcee asked

"Guys fellow me." I said than we all walked outside to see a huge golden city with the biggest castle anyone has ever seen in there life "welcome to the realm eternal asguard the first place in my back story and another I call home."

Only the other could say was "whoa." Even Optimus was surprised "come you must meet asguard king." I said "a few minutes later we arrived in the throne room with it's king sitting there "starlight Onyx Son and friends I see flame breaker survived you well son."

"Indeed all father it has its a sword worthy of a true swordsmen thank you." I said

"Welcome Optimus and autobots any friend of starlight is welcomed here ." Odin said

"Umm I asked something your highness?" Arcee spoke up

"proceed lady arcee." Odin replied warmly

"How do you know our names sir." Arcee asked

"If I may all father odin here see's all and know alot more" I said

"And starlight told me the last he came by." odin interrupted

"Yeah that too." I said

"You mean that rainbow bridge was you going and coming not thor." Arcee said looking at me

But before I could reply miko spoke up "how did starlight here first come to asguard your Majesty."

"Would you like to tell the story of shall I all father?" I asked

"You can starlight and i shall help feel in where you can't." Odin replied

"Remember when I said that when I was seven I saved a guy from getting stabbed in the back by taking the stab well thats only part of the story.

* * *

Flashback when I was seven. Jack narratoring

Our story starts in asguard with odin going to check on a grandson of a friend of his.

Scene change Earth Jasper

"I was walking down one the streets going K.O to meet a friend there now is goimg to sound weird but as I was walking I saw an old man with a cane fighting for twenty what looked like pale white man in black cloths he he was doing realy good but from I was standing I saw a other man with a knift about to stab the old men in the back so what did I do I ran as fast I could a jumped in the one way getting stab instead. All father would you like to take it from here?" I asked the last part

"Sure son." Odin replied "when i felt something hit my back I turned around and there was a dark elf and a knock out young boy with a knift in his back after dealing with dark elf's I inspected the blade but did not remove the poison on the blade I knew of, for asguardion it could make us very sick but for anyone outside asguard given sometime could kill that person so I took him to the realm eternal asgaud, I took him to the Infirmary were he could be heal, when we got there the healers looked him over and begin working on the boy what surprised me was his morals strong will and determination to live so in order to heal him I took some of the odin force and put into his back healing him." Odin said.

Pov jack

When woke I was in some golden room I was in a wooden bed and it was very comfortable might i dad just than the doors I had not realized were there opened letting three people in, one had black and golden armor with graying hair, to his right was a man with blonde hair in sliver with a red cape than to the old mans left was a man I with black hair and green and gold armor "young one." The old man said going to sit at the end of the bed "and how might you be?"

"My name is Jackson Draby." I replied

Odin could see that I was holding something back "that maybe true but what's your true name?"

"My true name is starlight son of onxy prime." I replied the two other man were surprised by my name "sorry for not telling you."

"It's fine young starlight that was a noble thing to take a stab for me." The old said

"Your welcome but what's your all names?" I replied that all introduced themself as Thor, Loki and odin all father that old man i saved from being stabbed "sorry i couldn't of been any help I'm not a great fighter."

"Well young starlight we will have to fix that now won't we." Odin said "from now on when you are in this realm you shall be know as starlight my surrogate son" Thor and Loki both where happy to hear of this "now get up we have training to do."

"If I may allfather I still have school back on earth." I said

"Well what shell we do you still need training?" Odin said thinking it over

"Father what if after his schooling Heimdall bring him here." Loki interjected

"That could work, would that wprk for you starlight." Odin asked the last part

"That would work for me." I replied

End of flashback

* * *

Scene change Asgard present day

"And at the end of every school day I spend the next what five years here thor and Loki grew to like me."

"I taught him some tricks to get of troublesome situations, thor, lady sif and warriors three taught him how to fight." A new voice said when I looked where it came from it was loki

"Yes very helpful" I started walking to him and embraced each other.

"I can see you can control your fire better." Loki said

"That is true." I replied "guys this is loki, Loki meet my friend and family ."

"Pressure to meet you all." Loki said

"Umm quick question whats kind of training did jack get." Bulkhead asked

"If I may all father fellow me." I said odin dismissed us and i took them to a other place it's an Arena "laby sif, warriors three." I called getting their attention "kid!" They yelled back we in the middle of the arena and said my hellos but Volstagg was having none of that he give me a old big bear hug

"Autobots meet lady sif, fandral the dashing, Volstagg and hogun the grim if you can get him smile you'll go down in the history book." I said

"Jack this is truly a surprise." Fandral said

"But not unwelcome." Volstagg said

"The autobots wanted to find out kind training I got would you all like to show them." I asked but my where asked for sokething else.

"As in a sparring match." Lady six

"You read my mind sif four on four." I asked

"Hang on what's going on?" Arcee asked

"Weren't you listening arcee jack asking for us to have sparring match."

"It sounds fun I'm in." miko said ("I'm in.") Bee said "you know it." Bulkhead said

"I'm in Jack how about you in?" Arcee asked

"Only if Optimus dose." I replied looking at Optimus

"Indeed I'll sparr." Optimus replied

"Here's the rules " pointing asguardion "no killing moves and only holoforms weapons are granted sparse are over there and three out win." I said

"Free for all or team match?" Lady sif asked

"Free for all!" Everypne yelled out

"There you go." I replied

"Hang on jack what will you be on." Arcee asked

"The Asguardion." I replied amd with that said everyone ran at each other.

An hour later the asguardion warriors won the sparring match but it was close.

I was sitting on a bench taking some deep breaths "Onxyson getting tired already after just an hour." Someone said

"Volstagg I fought two big battles today gave me a break." I replied

"Do you need to go to Jotunheim." Lady said said

I jumped I replied "no no no I'm good lady sif."

"Hey jack now that you showed us asguard how did you get started in SHIELD?" Arcee asked

I tured dead serious amd replied "to anwers that lets go back to earth."

"Well than lets go." Miko said

We all walked back to the bi-frost to meet odin, Loki and heimdall.

"This is my good bye allfather till we meet again." I said

"Till we meet again onxyson." Odin replied

"Loki do try too stay out of trouble I would like to not bail you out like last time." I said

"Same gor you kid." Loki replied

"heimdall we are ready to return to midguard." I said than heimdall activated the mechanism amd sent us back to earth and then the groundbridge opened and we walked through.


	19. Helloween special

**Disclaimer I do not own anything in this story.**

 **When bee talks it's like this.** ** _(how is this_** **).**

 **Autobots or Decepticon comms ": can** **you read me.:"**

 **When the author has something to say /A.N. something like** this./

* * *

At autobot base.

"Let me make a phone call alone." I said emphasizing alone than walked off alone "agant Coleson put me though to director fury ... Thanks agant Cloeson."

"This director fury." The person on the other line replied

"This agant star sir I'm requesting permission to bring team prime on board the big ship." I said

"I know this was going to happen one day permission greated but they cannot touch anything." Director fury replied with that said I walked back into the commdand center and typed some coordinates into the groundbridge

"Ratchet would you activate the groundbridge." I asked

Ratchet walked over to the console "umm jack there a problem with these coordinates."

"What?" I replied

"There in midair." Rachet said looking at me

"Nope there fine." I replied

"Ok fine." Ratchet replied than he activated the groundbridge and when we walked though it was on solid ground.

"Guys say hello to the tri-carrier flag ship of Shield and moble H.Q." I said

"How did you find out about SHIELD I'm not even sure agent fowler knows about it?" Optimus asked

"Because unlike agent William fowler jack here has gifts that need to learn how control them." A new voice said that could only belong to one person.

"Agent Coulson it good to see you again." I said happy

"You too jack I'm here as your teams guide to make sure you'll don't go anywhere you shouldn't go." Colson replied

"Which is where?" Optimus asked

"Engine room, computer hub, Armory and weapon systems and holoforms only while walking inside." I said already knowing the answer and the Coulson was going to say next

"Got it." Arcee replied

An hour later we finished showing team prime we ended up on the bridge which like anything else was pretty big

"Hey jack you still haven't told us how you got started in SHIELD." Arcee said

"When I was ten years old I accidentally burnt Vince the first time then a couple of days later two people come up me and asked if I wanted to learn to control my powers and to use it to fight to help poeple." I said

"When jack was training, one day black widow and Hawkeye was asked to help train new trainees and he was the only one to finger out that black widow and Hawkeye was toying with them and they decided to take him under there wings." Coulson said

I was about to say something tackle me meet with three others and they said yelled "jack."

"Come on guys let me up." I said trying not to laugh

"Come guys let jack up." A new voice said

After they let up but stayed close "Pete good to see you again" than I turned to a confursed team prime "team prime meet white tiger, iron fist, power man and bucket head over there is nova the human rocket guys and last but certainly not least spider-men aka Ava Ayala,Daniel Thomas Rand, Luke Cage and Sam Alexander everone this is optimus prime leader of the the team than my partner and S.I.C Arcee next to her is bulkhead the wrecker and his partner is miko cybertronian name darkstar then we have bumblebee he is team scout and raf aka hijack" I introduced everyone.

"How about you jack what your other name?" Tiger asked

"Yeah we know your name here is blue dragon but what about your real name?" Nova asked

"My real name starlight." I replied

"Well sorry to rain on your all parade but I believe it's time for team prime to be leaving." Colson said

"Agent coulson is correct we must head back to base." Optimus replied

"ok agent coulson and guys see you all later." i said happy to see everyone than we want to the top walk though a groundbridge.

"well that was fun." raf said

If you'll dont mind I'm going to get some rest while I can." I said

"Hung on a minute jack you said that you accidentally burnt Vince the first time has there been more?" arcee asked

"Well as I joined SHIELD he joined a group called hydra and we fought many times over years than he joined MECH do to me and acree that one time we raced him and beat him than he got kicked out of hydra. which I have my own theory about MECH." I replied

"What would that be?" Optimus asked

"For an organization as big as MECH it needs three things support, resources and training for support I think it could be hydra or Dr. Doom, resources I believe it could Dr. Doom,

"Why Dr. Doom?" Fowler asked

"the armor they have is green that's his primeary color athan training Fowler do remember when MECH kidnap mom and me and arcee had to go save her and we called you in."

"Yeah what of it?" Fowler asked

"how long did it take you to go into the main build?" I asked

"umm two, three minutes maybe." Fowler replied

"That's too long." I said

"What too long that our fastest time." Fowler said

"And I say it's too long it would take a minute for me to get in or out of a building." I said

"How would you know that." Fowler asked

"Ever hear of the blue dragon." I said

"Yeah what of him?" Fowler said

"Well I'm him. " I said and the next thing I know I heard a clicking noise and fowler pointing gun at me "come on fowler really." Than in a flash I twisted his hand than gradded the gun " nice gun but next time do that a little faster." Than I ejected the clip and popped the bullet out of the chamber than hand the gun back to him "here's you gun back now why did you that."

"You know why four base, twenty- eight in the hospital." Fowler said

"How many people died." I said

"None but why." Fowler asked

"I had to go investigate something of great in important." I said

"what was that? Optimus asked

"Ratchet will you bring up everything the con's stole when they where building the spacebridge?" I asked

"Umm okey." Ratchet replied and did as asked and brought up the info.

"When I was snopping around those bases which where ten bases I was looking for the company's that made everything was stolen now get this four thing where stolen from one company while others where one and two items." I said

"Whoa crazy coincidence right." Miko said

"In SHIELD I learned that there are no coincidence" I said

"What company was that." Fowler asked

"Hammer tect industry's justin hammer has no skill or Talent." I said

"Is there to it?" Optimus asked

"Yeah get this you would think he would be smart enough to increase his security but he don't same poeple at two bases." I said

"Whoa now that's something." Fowler said fowler looked away for second and I disappeared.

The only thing arcee and optimus saw was a shadow move above them but optimus was the only to find me leaning on one of the rafters amlost asleep.

October 30th

i walked into the command center i saw a shadow move by raf "raf duck!" I yelled than something that looked almost like a black ninja jumped out and was meet with a fire digger to its crest and when it hit the ground it turned to ash.

I landed on the ground looking all around with everyone yelling trying to understand what just happened "everyone SHUT UP." I yelled than a others showed up one behind optimus leg and ended up like the other one with a fire digger in his crest "guys stay away from the shadow, raf when i say type into the computer U.V lights than enter." Than more of black ninja came mostly from the shadow of the groundbridge and the side tunnels two at a time the bots tried shooting than but they would just reappear like nothing ever happened I put my hands together with the blue fire in middle "everyone JUMP!" I yelled and when bots got high enough I pished the fire into ground and a powerful fire wall flooded the room and the remaining black ninja turned to ash "raf now!" I yelled and the entire room turned purple and rest of the black ninjas disappeared than I walked over to the groundbridge and said "next time he sends you all here tell him to come here himself."

"Ah dragon boy did you enjoy my present come by dawn ill be more than happy come here myself." A voice said from the shadows

"Never fang face." I replied

"we shall see boy we shall see." the shadow said than disappeared

"what in primus name was that!" ratchet yelled

"that was an enemy of i'm that was hoping to not see for a while his name is Dracula undead king of the night ." i replied

"that's ridiculous Dracula isn't real." ratchet replied

"and either is alien but i know that's not true." i replied

"jack you just broke Optimus number one rule we don't killing human." acree said almost yelled

"it's hard to kill someone when there already dead those things where just shadow vimpers, undead droids magical manifestations never alive ." i replied

"oh so do we stop him." arcee asked

"not we, me and my old team a team of monsters, we used to say to stop monster, you send a monster." i replied

"well your not going, not long i'm coming too." arcee said

"count me in cousin." miko said

"no miko if you get hurt optimusbulkhead and fury would all kill me." i replied

"hey jack why is your arm glowing?" raf asked

i looked at my arm and sure enough it was i rolled my sleeve and there was a glowing symbol of an Egyptian ankh, a wolf head and a hammer with an shield in the middle my eyes went as big as quarters "okey fine come if you want too but i need to go like now." i said

"jack an explanation now." ratchet said

"i can't not now but later i will promise but the clock is ticking." i said

"what happens at dawn jack." Optimus asked

"long story short if Dracula gets his claw on an ancient Egyptian artifact it will allow him to walk in the day and so much more, me and one of my former teams is the only one that can stop him." i replied

"What kind of Egyptian artifact is it?" Jetstorm asked

"It's called the ankh of tekhamatep's ankh a very powerful Egyptian artifact, an ankh is know as the key of life think of it as a bridge between the living and the dead this one was slip in two about eight thousand year give or take if fang face puts the two at dawn he or any undead creature would become invulnerable Dracula would have no weakness he could walk by day no force on earth could stop him

"ratchet open the groundbridge and send jack and arcee on there why but when you come back you tell us every thing." Optimus said

"Understood Optimus." I replied walking though a now opened groundbridge with arcee.

* * *

Scene change tri- carrier inside one one the training rooms

"So if okey ill lime to skip the part where you yell me of disobeying orders do we can get back to saving our friends I learned that fear is in your mind except for monsters and I hate monsters that work for you." Spider-man said

fury gave spider-man a small smile and replied "if that's what you learned than your going to love this my team of experts are finally here."

"experts? the big guns? the avengers? the fantastic four? the power pack?" spider-man asked

"not quite" than he press a button on his watch "meet the perfect team for this mission, spider-man the living mummy, the Frankenstein's monster and werewolf by night."

"mmm- monsters." spider man yelled

than a groundbridge opened a jack and a blue bot walked out "if your all done having your fun with spider- man think an introduction is in order ." jack asked

"spider-man, arcee meet the howling commandos." fury said just than the werewolf jumped in front of him and howled like a wolf

"umm good boy heel, stay, don't eat me." spider-man said backing away.

"jack Russell a.k.a werewolf by night and don't worry, kid i'm a vegetarian ." jack said

"you said we'd find warriors here, fury not children." the mummy said

"Hey I take offense that that." I said faking being hurt.

"m-m-m-mummy." spider-man said

"mummy the living mummy n'kantu if you must address me directly." n'kantu than spun his badges around spider-man than spun him around about six times

"hello new friend play tag." Frankenstein said than started chasing after spider-man and spider-man jumping over him "you bouncy i like you." thinking spider man was safe running on the wall nope Frankenstein just ejected his hand concatenated to a chain and caught the spider "your it."

"if you haven't already guessed he's Frankenstein monster." fury said

"the howling commandos how many secret teams do you have" spider-man

"fury like's to keep his monsters hidden." n'kantu said

"we've been through this before n'kantu the world's not ready face certain truths." Jack asked

"i'm not sure if i'm ready." spider-man said

"so jack were you fit in all of this." acree asked

"there's a reason i'm called" i said that became engulfed flames and when they subsided out walked me in a nave blue armor trench coat with sliver in the middle and underarmor with black around the wrist a dark pants with dragon symbol on my right shoulder in sliver and my sliver and blue dragon wings out "blue dragon!"

"Whoa cool and freaky." Arcee said

"You think he's freaky what till you meet the big guy." Jack said

Spider-man walked over Frankenstein and asked "he's not the big guy?"

"No but I have a big heart want to see?" Frankenstein asked

"Later frank what's going on fury wouldn't have called us together unless my guess is right." I asked

"We step into a pile of undead kid and the howling commandos are here to bail us out spider-man tell them what happened." fury said

"Ok here it gose Dracula is real" spider-men said but all he back was a cricket literally chirping "and you already knew that well he's wents think ankh-thingie."

"tekhamatep's ankh when i was a pharaoh this object of power was most coveted in my kingdom." n'kantu said

"well Dracula thinks it will let him and his army in walk the day." Spider-man replied

"That it will and so much more." n'kantu Confirmed

"Well it looks like we have dirty work here commandos." Jack said "we'll take it from kid."

"Wait. what it's my team he dracula- jacked ." Spider-man said

"We are the cured and undead boy who in all your darkest dreams do you imagination is better equipped to destroy a monster than us." n'kantu said

just than a black looking groundbridge opened and dracula and the rest of spider-mans team and spoke up "brave words fallen king but only word get the ankh, destroy them all."

"Yes lord dracula." They said like mindless droids then charge at us.

"Worst Halloween ever." Spider-man said "guys wake up and smell the garlic Dracula the bad guy." Spider-man tring to reason with them with no luck nova made the first move using his powers.

"I'll go for fang face, arcee helping the howling commandos." I said

"Fire bad but firepower good." Frank said while firing his galling gun

"No wait." Spider-man said webing iron fist in the back and through in to the ground "these are all my friends don't hurt them they been hypnotized don't hurt them -." than was picked up by power man than thrown into the wall "not exactly helping my argument, power man.

"weapons on stun, these are our people." Fury said

"Why is starlight facing Dracula alone again?" Arcee asked

"Starlight is the only that can match his speed and is good with the sword." Jack replied

jack pov

me and Dracula kept clashing swords "get old in your old dracula."

"your still no match for me boy." Dracula said than got in a swordlock

"let's find out." i said than broke the swordlock with both our speeds we clashed time again but Dracula was a step faster with a punch than i flipped .

"your good fang face but I've gotten batter." i said then release a stream fire that hit him dead canter than disappeared.

normal pov

"i'll take that Th-ankh you." Spider-man said

"I think not moral." Dracula said from behind and grabbing spider-man writs but spider-man dropped the pieces than spider-man elbow him getting out of the grip but Dracula countered with a punch and a kick sending spidey and couple of steps back than Dracula gradded one piece and started to go for the second but frank stoped him with a punch then fired his Gatling gun but with Dracula speed he avoiding them all than shot at the anhk piece sending somewhere else and Spider got it.

"Whoa shooting Frankie." Spider-man said just than white tiger kicked the piece out of his hands and landed in Dracula but was meet with one of spider-mans webs and staryed a tug of war match.

"n'kantu lock it down before Dracula escapes." Fury said

"As you command fury." n'kantu replied and started the spell.

"Hurry up with the hocus-pocus." Spider-man said but before the spell complete Dracula broke the webbing "It is done away." Dracula siad then teleported away.

"Dracula chose his pawns wisely there interference prevented me from completing the spell." n'kantu said

"Those pawns are my friends." Spidey said a little mad.

Than jack walked up to him put his hand on his shoulder "do you have any love one's?"

"Of course I do what dose that have you with anything?" Spider-man asked

"Dracula can't know the ankh until sunrise, he possessed your team so he knows your secret if your care for anyone their a target." Jack replied

"So where to now partner?" Arcee asked

"The only place spider-man calls home." I replied gravely

An hour later recap

We went to go check on may parker, Peter Parker aunt after checking on her we bumped into two vampires one was a shadow fang and the other was blade half vampire half human and hates Dracula more than anyone jack and blade got in each others face.

"What's the story between those two?" arcee asked me

"There's a reason I'm only part time." I replied

"commandos secure this place." Jack said

"How do you keep vampires out of a house." Arcee asked

"With top of the line tech and the best of old school magic weaponized garlic spray, wide spectrum U.V. lamps and n'kantu wards of protection nothing getting into may parkers house." I said just then a couple of tick or treaters come by and was stopped by a giant purple snake stopped them and ran them off.

"A tiny bright spot in an otherwise horrible Halloween." Spidey said

"Say that the dawn when Dracula unites the pieces of the ankh and vampires rule." Blade said

"Way to kill a moment." Spidey commented

"We have to get to Transylvania now." Blade said

"Transylvania? That's a real place?" Spidey asked "let's call fury for a ride."

"Our rides already here." Jack said

"Yes!" I said very happy

"What?" Arcee confused

"What and see arcee." I replied just than a giant dragon lime truck land it stuck out his tongue making a ramp.

"Arcee this is the monster truch miko's get nothing on this bad boy." Spidey said

"That is the coolest thing ever." Spidey said we all walked in and arcee transformed to fit

* * *

Scene change inside the monster truck

"Whoa cool ride." Arcee said in her holoform.

"So this is how the howlers roll?" Spidey said

"The kid named it the monster truck I am told that this passes for humor to your modern ears." n'kantu said

"Direct attack why don't we just ask for two holes on the neck." Jack said "we use stealth or are you worried no one will notice you fighting in your awesome leather pants?"

"Stealth?" Dracula will smell "wet dog." From ten miles out." Blade replied

"See what I mean arcee." I said

"Yeah I do." Arcee replied I was about to say something till I heard someone laugh.

"What's so funny." Jack asked

"I get it now you guy used to be team mates right." Spidey said but got nothing back "come on I'm on a team of teenagers nova and I invented infighting insults, name-calling mayonnaise in the helmet but you know from heart."

"Do see a whole lot of hearts on this team." Blade said

"Umm three out of five." Spidey getting me and n'kantu to laugh a little.

"Look you dont have to get along all time but when there's a job to do a real team puts all of that a side that's what I need you to do right now so i can get my firends back alive."

Just than an alarm want off "we've arrived at Dracula domain." n'kantu said a few minutes later we landed a minute later we walked down the ramp amd arcee drove down to a big castle.

"So whats the plan we ring the door and run?" Spidey asked we just walked to the door when i looked up a horde of shadow fangs were crawling down to us. "guess they already know that one" a second later spider-man asked "okey whats our play."

"Don't worry little bug SHIELD sending in the big guy." Frank said

"Who's he the invisible man? Spider-man asked

"You'll see ." frank replied just than a SHIELD plane flow over and dropped something that looked like green blob come out and when it landed it covered the castle taking out all the shadow fangs when it reached the ground it morphed into a big green being.

"whoa what is that." spider-man said

"that child it the man- thing." n'kantu replied

"awesome." spider-man said

"here let me ring the door bell." i said popping my fingers than used my powers and blow the giant door than ran in.

"knock knock trick or treat." i said

"enter if you wish but do not dare to hope, hope has no place in these halls."Dracula just than a lot of shadow fangs

me and arcee fought back to back arcee doing her best than i grabbed her hand and flow her to meet other than Dracula and spider-mans team disappeared in what looked like glowing caskets

"dawn is almost upon us Dracula can't be allowed to active the ankh or all is lost." n'kantu said than we heard Dracula laughing.

" i have enough with the maze on the kids menu, Dracula mesmerized my team what if this is a trick an illusion we can't trust our eyes." spider-man said

than what do we trust?" blade asked

jack started sniffing the air and said "the kid's right Dracula closer than we think" a little bit later "will you follow me one more time."

"i'm in let's go." blade replied

we ran down a hall following jack till we entered a big room "oh yeah the nose knows." spider-man said

Dracula laugh a little bit " congratulation you've hasted your destruction." and we all charged after him blade tried to hit him but Dracula disappeared appearing behind us and frank fire his gling-gun but like before disappeared and reappeared and n'kantu tried using bandage but like before disappeared.

we chased after him when we got outisde i used my fire diggers and any move i could think of mixed with everyone skills and moves.

than he disappeared one last time and said "you are to late commandos, after so many centuries, to walk in the light no longer shall i rule from the shadows the ankh is complete."

"vampire king, ugh that bites." i heard spider-man say

"dawn comes and with it a new king, the bridge of the undead had been reforged." Dracula said holding up the completed ankh glowing bright red

"no!" blade

"Frankie throw me!" spider-man said running to frank

"here's spidey" Frank said throw spider-man

flying through the spider-man web the two pieces and broke them apart again just in the nick of time because right behind him was the sun.

"it burns." Dracula yelled in pain "enjoy your day in the sun, night always returns and so does Dracula." he threaten

"no!" blade yelled and ran at him but just disappeared

jack sniffed the air "he's gone i'm sorry."

"winners." frank said giving spidey a big bear hug and you could hear something popping.

"watch it big guy, all these parts are mine" spidey said "we may have gotten the ankh but Dracula got a away making a scary threat that will keep checking under the bad."

"we still have a shot at him if we work as a team." jack said

"are you serious? i doubt blade started than noticed something "hey" but he was a little late spider-man become wrapped around in bandages

"n'kantu, what are you doing?" spider-man when n'kantu took the piece of the ankh than throw him away

"munny totally t-peed me." spider-man said when in landed and we all were ready for fight.

"i was once a conqueror of man, a pharaoh i have waited a millennia to be so again the ankh of tekhamatep's will restore me to greatness." n'kantu as he united the pieces together than he grown red then in size he was bigger than optimus "i summom the flail of anubis and the crook of osiris "he calling his weapon.

spider-man tried using his webs but n'kantu slapped it away like it was nothing than blasted us with his new power next me and other commandos glowed red than we started rising up into the air.

"munny, stop we're your friends." frank said

"we're fury connection of freaks nothing more, our time together in bondage has earned you only my pity." n'kantu than we basely electrocuted and it hurt a lot "i spare you the pain i shall bring upon fury." than open a red groundbridge and walked through to new york.

"how are we going to deal with that?" nova asked

"Luke you may hold on to something." spidey said

"why?" power man replied

"your about to get air sick." spidey said than whitles calling the monster truck we all got on and flow through the red groundbridge .

when we land spidey jumped out and asked "has anyone see and giant pharaoh" but the sounded of screaming people and the sound of one someone smashing thing"oh."

bow before your pharaoh mortals, and pay me tribute."

"so now it's a completely different kind of monster movie." power man said

"one that requires and giant turtle or a butterfly to fight for humanity." iron fit said

"pharaoh got the height advantage and the power-." white tiger said being serious

"we've got a team times two." spider-man replied

* * *

Scene change

"fury i'm no longer yours to command come to me or i will smash your to city to the ground be the first to bow before." n'kantu but was interrupted by fury

"n'kantu, boo." fury said than used tri-carrier weapons.

"no, bow." n'kantu said

* * *

back with spider-man and the howling commandos

"hey you wouldn't to know a giant gorilla who could take this guy down would you." spider asked

"no it's over." blade said

"i think you hit your head to hard you mean to say." spidey said

"no he's right it's over n'kantu knows everything about us, powers, tactics, weakness he was one of us." jack said

"now he's not so what without badge boy your just a bunch of freaks with a drooling truck?" spider-man said than jumped down from the lump post "your the howling commandos more than that beneath all of the slim the fur, the shades. i think you actually friends, my friends don't quit ever how about yours."

"he's right jack." i said

"got any idea or just speeches." jack asked

"oh, yeah you don't call him "the big guy"for nothing right." spider-man asked

"well he'll need alot more raw material before he could face something pharaoh's size." jack replied

"welcome to the new York sewer system" than spider-man lifted the man hole cover "one-stop shop for all your slimy needs."

"Let see if this works." I said

* * *

Scene change

n'kantu and the tri-carrier were still fighting each other's

"Hey pharaoh say hello to our giant-man." Spider-man yelled than man- thing grow to match n'kantu size and punched n'kantu down the street.

"I've waited thousands of years for this no mindless pile of leaves is going to keep me from my destiny." n'kantu said than blasted the man-thing backing him into a building he was aboit the something but spider-man pulled the flail of anubis out of his hands

"But a ton of webbing will do your thng man-thing." Spider-man yelled

"I've enough of you mouth insect, you should be the first shoulder of my undead army." n'kantu said. Than was pushed by man- thing and throuw into a building.

"'Commdandos. Monster up." Jack said running on one of the roofs and jumped over to tge ankh same as white tiger but was hit by a blast by n'kantu but before they hit ground they were caught by frank and nova.

"Come arcee let's get in this fight." I said than brought out star-stiker and channled my fire into it and though a blue fire way at n'kantu than gradded arcee hand at throw her at n'kantu she landed a punch on his face giving spider-man a window to land some webbing in his face than landed on ankh "dose anyone have some scissors or." And blade throuw his sword to spider-man "oh right blade."

"You Dare!" n'kantu yelled when spider-man cut rope around n'kantu neck and as the ankh falls man-thing smashed it to bits and with the power gone so was the thing keeping n'kantu power he the power come out of in purple streams than in a flash turned back to his form size and the man-thing turned back as well

Spider landed in front of the man- thing "you rock or mud or what ever your made of your awesome your all awesome monster... Hero team." Spider-man

"well guys I'm sorry to say this but it's time for me and arcee to go arcee call team prime I've got some explaining to do back home." I said

They all said there good bye and groundbridge spun up in an alley way and we walked thought.


	20. Chapter 20

Will you let me know which chapter you want me to update I have a poll going so leave a review on which one you want


End file.
